Headsot
by December D
Summary: (Kisah lanjutan dari Haters: Headsot) Gelegar suara tembakan peluru yang dilepaskan antifans Jimin telah merubah banyak hal. Jimin pikir ia cukup dicintai untuk tidak disakiti, ternyata ia salah. Kebahagiaan yang Jimin pikir sudah dalam genggaman, hancur./BTS Fict/JiKook/KookMin/VMin friendship/BxB/semi-canon/
1. Chapter 1

Jimin pikir semuanya sudah berakhir.

Jimin pikir semuanya tidak akan berubah menjadi seburuk ini.

Jimin pikir, antifans yang membencinya itu tidak berniat mencelakakannya.

Jimin pikir, ia cukup dicintai untuk tidak dilukai.

Ternyata ia salah.

Ketika ia merasa tubuhnya terhempas dan suara tembakan dan jeritan memekik keras, hal paling menakutkan yang pernah dialaminya terjadi.

Darah dan air mata di mana-mana.

Aroma kematian yang menguar tajam.

Membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

Cepat.

Pekat.

 **x**

 **x**

 **HEADSOT**

 **(BTS Fict, VKook/JiKook, OOC, semi canon, BxB, typo(s), etc.)**

 **(Fanfiction ini hanya fiktif belaka, cuma buah dari fikiran absurd saya yang kebanyakan ngayal. Jika terdapat kesamaan plot/cerita itu bukanlah factor kesengajaan saya. Dan ini semi-canon yang ga canon-canon amat, jadi maafkan jika banyak yang tidak sesuai apalagi mengenai sifat dan latar. Saya tidak kenal mereka secara personal dan tidak pernah ke luar negeri.)**

Saya sarankan untuk membaca Haters terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca FF ini.

 **x**

 **x**

Yang Jimin sukai dari _tour_ dunia adalah ia bisa pergi ke tempat-tempat yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Mencoba berbagai makanan unik dan mengetahui tradisi Negara lain terlepas dari budaya negaranya sendiri.

Jimin selalu suka mencoba makanan baru. Rasa yang baru. Keunikan rempah-rempat atau legitnya berbagai macam kudapan.

Jimin nyaris melupakan antifansnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Pagi itu ia benar-benar mendapatkan satu _group hug_ untuknya sendiri. Bahkan Seokjin berulang kali memekik kalau ia adalah kesayangan Seokjin.

Semuanya nyaris sempurna. Nyaris saja.

Konser mereka yang sukses, tiket yang terjual habis dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, jutaan keping album mereka terjual, ketenaran yang mereka dapatkan, panggung megah, tata lampu yang indah dan kilatan _blitz_ kamera di mana-mana. Jimin bahagia. Sungguh.

Apalagi ketika ia melihat bule-bule yang tidak lancar berbahasa Korea itu hafal lagu-lagu mereka. Ikut menyanyi bersama mereka.

Ada kebanggaan tersendiri di sudut hatinya. Bisa membawa musik mereka hingga ke kancah dunia.

Bolehkan Jimin sedikit lancang dengan berkhayal suatu saat ia bisa berkolaborasi dengan bintang Pop dunia? _Tetapi sepertinya ia harus mulai membenahi bahasa inggrisnya yang sekacau kamar Jungkook_ , fikirnya.

Tidak lucu bukan jika ia bisa bernyanyi dengan fasih tetapi ketika _interview_ ia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata seperti: _excuse me, what's up man, thank you_ atau _how much is this?_

Semua itu kalimat berbahasa inggris yang ia bisa selain _My name is Jimin_ , omong-omong.

Hari ini jadwal mereka kosong. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kosong, ada gladi resik untuk konser mereka di Chicago.

Sesaat setelah mobil berhenti di stadion yang megah itu, kumpulan _fans_ langsung berteriak heboh.

"Dari mana mereka tahu kita ada gladiresik hari ini?" Bisik Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, _Hyung_."

"Bukankah tidak ada di jadwal?"

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tidak pakai pakaian modis lagi," keluh Yoongi mengamati jaket _bomber_ yang dikenakannya, "harusnya tadi aku _make up_ dulu. Mataku pasti terlihat buruk, aku _ngantuk_."

Jimin terkekeh, "Sejak kapan _Hyung_ tidak _ngantuk_ memang?"

Yoongi mendengus sebal. Galak begitu akhir-akhir ini Yoongi mulai peduli pada penampilannya. Ia selalu memakai parfum mahal, pakaian mahal, _make up_ mahal ketika akan bertemu fans. Ia bilang, ia harus terlihat sempurna di hadapan fansnya. Jika tidak nanti fansnya bisa pindah menjadi fansnya Taehyung si Bocah _Gucci_ itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Kau tampan kok." Hibur Jimin.

"Aku memang selalu tampan."

Di sampingnya Jungkook terkikik.

Mereka sedang berjalan di hadapan fans yang entah mengapa jumlahnya sangat banyak itu.

"Berhenti dan berposelah sedikit." Bisik _Manager_ nya.

Mereka segera berhenti berjalan, berjajar rapi di hadapan fans sambil tersenyum manis dan melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Beberapa petugas keamanan saling berpegangan tangan sepanjang kumpulan _fans_ yang membludak dan mencoba memasuki gerbang stadion.

Dari utara ada Seokjin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin lalu Jungkook.

Jimin tidak berpikir ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Ia tetap pada posisinya.

Namun Jungkook berbeda.

Ia melihatnya.

Ada seorang wanita yang begitu menyita perhatiannya. Wajahnya merah padam, mengenakan jaket hitam dan t-shirt putih dengan tulisan _VKook_ besar sekali. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah _fans_ lain. Jika _fans_ lain berteriak heboh, ia berbeda. Wajahnya kusut luar biasa.

"Sudah, ayo masuk." Ajak _Manager_ nya.

Tepat ketika Hoseok menarik Yoongi yang terus mengerutu karena merasa pakaian yang dikenakannya buruk dan Taehyung berhenti berjalan untuk menunggunya dan Jimin, pandangan Jungkook terkunci pada wanita aneh itu.

Wanita itu menyeringai.

Jungkook merasa jantungnya berdentum keras.

Wanita itu, di tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam mencuat pucuk senapan hitam yang berkilat menyeramkan.

Semuanya begitu cepat. Ketika wanita itu menodongkan senapannya, refleks Jungkook meraih Jimin dan Taehyung. Mendorong mereka yang keheranan kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook mendorong mereka keras hingga nyaris terjatuh.

Wajah Jungkook pias. Panik luar biasa. Sepucat mayat seolah darah terhisap habis dari tubuhnya.

"LARI, _HYUNG_! LARI CEPAT!" Teriaknya keras sekali dengan raut penuh kengerian memandang semua _Hyung_ nya. Tangannya menunjuk ke depan, menggiring mereka.

Anggota _Bangtan_ , _staff_ dan _manager_ mereka keheranan karena tingkah Jungkook yang menurut mereka sangat aneh saat itu.

Namun tepat ketika Jimin hendak membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, Jungkook membalik wajahnya panik sebelum mendorong tubuh Jimin dengan tidak main-main. Membuat Jimin terjungkal dengan kepala membentur aspal di depan stadion dengan keras.

DOR!!

Suara itu menggelegar keras. Membuat Jimin merasa jantungnya berhenti ketika melihat Jungkook di hadapannya terjatuh bersamanya dengan wajah mengkerut nyeri.

DOR!!

DOR!!

Tembakan lainnya menyusul.

Begitu cepat semuanya terjadi. Kepanikan dan jeritan 'tak lagi terelakkan.

 _Hyung_ nya menjerit, fansnya berteriak, staff dan petugas keamanan yang kelabakan.

Keadaan begitu mencekam.

Jimin tidak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan. Terlalu tiba-tiba hingga otaknya terasa macet. Lalu 'tak lagi berfungsi.

Yang ia lihat hanya kepanikan, ketakutan, kengerian dan perasaan tertekan lainnya.

DOR!!

Orang-orang berlarian. Petugas keamanan yang memasang tubuh siaga di hadapan mereka mengeluarkan senjata.

" _FUCK YOU, PARK JIMIN! I WILL KILL YOU JERK! YOU MUST BE DIEEE_!" Teriakan penuh kebencian itu membahana. Kemudian ...

... DOR!!

Pandangan Jimin menggelap.

 **x**

 **to be continued**

 **x**

Maapkeun karena malah bikin fict baru padahal yang lama aja terbengkalai.

Oia, **Conclusion** belum saya update ya, soalnya file nya ada di flashdisk. Saya belum sempet ke warnet, yang itu saya ketik di warnet soalnya. Kalau yang ini diketik lewat HP. Saya baru tahu lho kalau sekarang fanfiction udah ada aplikasinya dan bisa ngetik pake HP. Norak saya mah emang.

Ga curhat kok saya XD

 _With Love,_

 _December D._


	2. Chapter 2

Yang Jimin rasa hanyalah ketakutan, setelah tersadar di dalam mobil dan Seokjin yang memangku kepalanya menenangkannya dari kekalutan luar biasa. Tubuhnya merosot pada sandaran kursi di hadapan sebuah ruangan operasi dengan lampu _emergency_ berwarna merah. Di dalam sana, ada orang-orang yang Jimin kasihi dengan tubuh berdarah-darah ditangani dokter-dokter bedah dengan rambut pirang yang Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya ketika teringat tubuh Jungkook yang berdarah di bagian kepala, Taehyung di bahu, Hoseok yang kotor terinjak-injak orang yang panik menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, juga seorang petugas keamanan dengan luka di bagian dada.

Aroma darah yang menguar samar tertutupi bau _antiseptic_ dan obat-obatan. Jimin benci rumah sakit sebagaimana ia benci dirinya sendiri saat ini, juga wanita penyebab semua kekacauan ini.

Jimin dengar salah satu _manager_ mereka _, Sejin Hyung_ sedang menuju ke kantor polisi di mana wanita itu berada. Namjoon dan _manager hyung_ lainnya sedang mengurus administrasi rumah sakit sementara Seokjin bertugas menelepon orangtua semua member satu persatu.

"Jimin." Panggil Yoongi lembut.

Jimin berbalik, menatap Yoongi dengan mata basah.

"Sudah," ia mendekat, merangkul bahu Jimin, "mereka pasti akan selamat."

"Jungkook," Jimin berbisik serak, "kepalanya, Hyung―"

"Dokter sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik," Yoongi mengusap pipi Jimin yang basah, "dan kau tahu Jungkook itu _maknae_ yang kuat, ia pasti bisa bertahan."

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku takut sekali."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dengan wajah sama khawatirnya, "Percaya padaku, dokter di sini hebat-hebat."

Jimin ingin percaya, namun bukankah dokter—sehebat apapun itu, tetaplah manusia biasa? Di mana nyawa manusia lain tidak berada di dalam genggaman tangan mereka?

Ketika salah seorang dokter keluar ruangan, tersenyum tabah di hadapan mereka kemudian menggeleng, Jimin meraung kencang.

 **x**

 **x**

 **HEADSOT**

(BTS Fict, OOC, semi-canon but not really, BxB, typo(s), obviously absurd, etc)

(Kisah ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, murni sebagai bentuk kecintaan saya terhadap tokoh yang saya pakai pada cerita ini, jika terdapat kesamaan plot/latar/cerita/ide/atau apalah itu, tidak ada faktor kesengajaan saya di dalamnya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini sebagaimana saya berharap tidak ada pihak manapun yang dirugikan oleh cerita ini.)

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin masih terisak di dalam pelukan Yoongi. Nyaris pingsan ketakutan lagi sebelum Namjoon datang tergopoh-gopoh mendengarkan penjelasan dokter sebelum menjelaskannya pelan-pelan pada Jimin yang nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

"Bukan Jungkook, Jimin. Tapi petugas keamanannya."

Jimin tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur karena Jungkook masih hidup atau justru menyayangkan kematian petugas keamanan itu. Tetapi terasa sedikit tidak pantas ketika ia merasa bahagia _setidaknya yang meninggal adalah petugas keamanannya bukan Jungkook_. Ah, perasaan macam apa ini.

Pembedahan Taehyung sudah selesai, Seokjin bilang sekarang taehyung sudah dipindahkan ke _ICU_. Jimin bersyukur setidaknya Taehyung selamat, tidak mengalami pendarahan atau resiko kematian yang menguar seperti ruangan di depannya. Di depannya ada 2 ruangan operasi yang bersisian, salah satunya adalah tempat Jungkook sedang menjalani operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang di kepala bagian belakangnya.

Jimin tidak mendengar apa yang Namjoon katakan, tubuhnya sudah penat. Lemas dalam kungkungan lengan Yoongi, "Jimin?"

Jimin mengerjap kaget ketika Namjoon menegurnya, "Kau makan dulu, wajahmu pucat sekali. Aku khawatir kau pingsan lagi.

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau, mana bisa aku makan padahal di dalam sana Jungkook masih berjuang?"

Yoongi meremat bahunya, "Dengarkan apa kata Namjoon, Jimin."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Katakan itu pada orang yang tadi pagi pingsan."

"Itu karena aku sangat takut, _Hyung_."

Namjoon menyerah, Jimin memang baik-baik saja namun terlihat ketakutan besar di dalam matanya. Tetapi jika Namjoon pikirkan lagi, tadi memang sangat menakutkan. Melihat darah dan kepanikan di depan mata, Namjoon mual membayangkan ketika ia harus melihat Taehyung yang merintih dengan tubuh berdarah atau Jungkook yang sepucat mayat seolah nyawa anak itu sudah hilang. Terutama petugas keamanan itu, Namjoon melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika tubuh itu terlonjak ringan sebelum suara napas keras yang terdengar seperti dengkuran keluar dari sela mulut terbuka pria paruh baya itu, mengingatnya saja membuat tubuhnya ngilu seketika.

Ia takut luar biasa. Namun mungkin yang Jimin rasakan lebih, mengingat ialah yang paling penakut setelah Hoseok di antara _member_ lain.

"Orangtua Jungkook sudah dihubungi?" Tanya Namjoon pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Seokjin _Hyung_ sudah menelepon orangtua kita semua."

Hankyung yang merupakan salah satu _manager_ mereka memijat pelipisnya, "Semuanya kacau sekali."

"Wanita itu bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin parau.

"Terakhir Sejin _Hyung_ menghubungiku ia bilang gadis itu masih di bawah umur, baru 15 tahun, dan ia menangis meraung-raung ketika Sejin _Hyung_ baru sampai. Entah, masih belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut. Dan sepertinya proses penyidikannya akan ditunda sampai wanita itu tenang." Terangnya.

"Dia," Jimin meneguk ludah kasar, " _haters_ ku yang kemarin itu? Atau _haters Bangtan_?"

Hankyung menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku belum tahu, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin menggeleng kalut, "Kenapa bisa begitu? Maksudku, ia benar-benar melakukan ancamannya akan membunuhku?"

"Sepertinya bukan akun yang kau maksud itu Jimin, bukan juga akun yang sesumbar memfoto senapannya dan berkata akan membunuhmu di konser," Namjoon menekan ponselnya, "akun-akun itu masih mem _posting_. Sepertinya ini _haters_ yang lain."

"Kenapa banyak yang membenciku?" Tanyanya 'tak habis pikir, jemarinya teranyam di pangkuannya.

"Di dunia ini, sebaik apapun kau berusaha agar semua orang menyukaimu, semua itu tidak akan pernah berhasil karena akan tetap ada orang yang membencimu. Tidak peduli sebaik apapun, akan tetap ada orang yang hanya mampu melihat keburukanmu atau bahkan membenci karena iri." Ucap Yoongi kalem.

"Tapi mereka melukai orang yang tidak mereka benci hanya karena mereka ada di dekatku, _Hyung_. Apa aku ini pembawa sial?" Jimin menekan dadanya,. "bahkan aku tidak terluka sementara di sini ada satu nyawa yang menghilang karena aku."

"Jimin," Namjoon menepuk kepalanya sabar, "tenangkan pikiranmu dulu oke? Kau sebaiknya menemui Seokjin _Hyung_ di kamar Hoseok."

"Tidak." Ucap Jimin cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik sekarang, Jimin. Kau duduk di sini menunggu Jungkook dengan pikiran kacaumu? Kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri padahal kau sama sekali tidak memegang senjata yang membuat mereka terluka. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." Erang Namjoon frustasi, Jimin dengan kepala batunya yang mengesalkan.

"Namjoon benar, Jimin. Sebaiknya kau temui Seokjin," Hankyung mendekat, "di sana juga ada Hoseok dan Taehyung yang memerlukanmu. Ada aku dan Namjoon yang akan menunggui Jungkook."

Yoongi merangkulnya, "Kau bayi besar yang hanya bisa mendapat ketenangan dari ibumu, ayo kita temui dia."

"Tapi, _Hyung_."

"Namjoon akan langsung menghubungiku jika ada hal yang terjadi pada Jungkook. Di sana Taehyung juga membutuhkanmu, Jimin." Yoongi menekan setiap kata yang mencoba keluar dari mulutnya, sungguh ia tidak pandai memilah kata. Akan lebih baik jika Jimin bersama Seokjin yang mampu memilah ucapannya lebih baik.

Yoongi memapah Jimin, "Hubungi aku nanti."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Pasti."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

PLAK!

Jimin memegang pipinya yang panas. Sakit itu mendera bukan hanya di pipinya, sakit itu menusuk tepat di dadanya. Mengoyaknya perlahan hingga Jimin nyaris kehilangan akal.

"Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini. _Kalau tidak menyelamatkanmu anakku tidak mungkin seperti ini!_ KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! Harusnya kau yang berada di dalam sana, bukan anakku!"

"Nyonya, tolong tenang." Namjoon menarik Jimin menjauh.

Nyonya Jeon yang sudah dipegangi oleh suaminya berontak, lalu berlari menerjang Jimin hingga keduanya terjatuh. Ia memukul, menjambak, mencakar Jimin yang terdiam tidak melawan. Tubuhnya terbaring menyedihkan di lantai sementara Nyonya Jeon terduduk di sisinya sembari terus memukul dan berteriak.

Orang-orang panik, beberapa petugas keamanan mendekat mencoba membantu menghentikan perkelahian.

"Nyonya tolong tenangkan dirimu." Kali ini Seokjin yang bicara sembari mencoba melepas Jimin dari amukan Nyonya Jeon.

"Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini. Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Wanita itu mengaum dalam pelukan suaminya, menunjuk Jimin dengan angkara dan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya.

Jimin hanya terdiam dalam rangkulan Seokjin, bibirnya sobek karena pukulan wanita itu tidak main-main.

Seperti Nyonya Jeon, semua orang yang berada di sini nyaris sama gilanya. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi buruk yang 'tak kunjung memiliki kata _bangun_.

Jungkook mengalami koma.

Walau butir peluru di dalam kepalanya telah berhasil di keluarkan namun kondisinya _stagnant_. Organ tubuhnya tidak berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya ia nyaris tidak bisa bertahan tanpa bantuan dari alat-alat medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Setelah melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan tim dokter mengatakan bahwa hasil dari _CT Scan_ , _MRI_ juga _EEG_ milik Jungkook menyatakan bahwa otaknya mengalami gangguan. Sama sekali tidak merespon rangsangan jenis apapun. Tubuhnya hidup tetapi seperti 'tak hidup. Semua orang sama terpukulnya dengan kenyataan yang tim dokter ungkapkan pagi tadi.

"Kau harus mengembalikkan Jungkook-ku! Kembalikan diaaa!" Wanita itu menjerit keras sebelum jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Tuan Jeon.

Beberapa staff membantunya untuk membawa Nyonya Jeon ke tempat yang lebih tenang.

Kacau.

Semuanya benar-benar kacau. Bukan ini yang Jimin harapkan. Baru kemarin ia merasa lega karena Jungkook selamat, baru kemarin ia tersenyum mendengar Taehyung sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan rawat yang sama dengan Hoseok. Baru tadi pagi ia berharap Jungkook akan melewati fase kritisnya sebelum secepatnya ia akan sadar, memaki atau menyalahkannya karena tindakan _antifans_ nya yang justeru melukai dirinya. Baru tadi pagi Jimin berharap ia bisa secepatnya bertanya: Mengapa Jungkook melindunginya?

"Jimin," Seokjin memanggilnya lembut sembari menyeka kening Jimin yang basah oleh keringat, "ayo kita temui Taehyung." Ajaknya sembari memapah Jimin yang terdiam seolah jiwanya tidak berada di sana.

Namjoon memijat pelipisnya, banyak hal yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, "Yoongi _Hyung_ , bisa kau jaga Jungkook sebentar? Aku dan Sejin _Hyung_ akan bicara dengan Ayah Jungkook sebelum membawanya menemui Dokter Mark."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, "Pergilah. Jelaskan keadaannya."

Ini buruk. Yoongi sendiri tidak berpikir sejauh ini, walau ia tahu kepala adalah bagian yang vital, namun bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Ketika kemarin malam lampu ruang operasi Jungkook padam dan Dokter Mark keluar dengan jas dokter yang ternoda darah dan menjelaskan kondisi Jungkook pada Namjoon, seingatnya yang Namjoon sampaikan padanya adalah operasinya berjalan lancar. Tidak ada kerusakan atau pendarahan di otaknya, walau ia belum melewati fase kritisnya. Namun ia 'tak kunjung membuka mata entah mengapa.

Dan ketika dilakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendengar Namjoon yang terbata-bata menjelaskan penjelasan dokter padanya. Semampunya, sejauh yang ia ingat meski kepalanya nyaris meledak.

Ketika mendengar hal itu, Jimin meraung. Seokjin menangis sembari memeluk Jimin yang mengamuk. Sementara wajah Namjoon pucat selayaknya wajah Sejin yang seolah baru saja bertemu dengan hantu atau zombie atau apalah hal menyeramkan lainnya.

Semuanya masih terlampau jelas.

Mereka belum memberi tahu apapun pada Hoseok yang kini tengah menjaga Taehyung. Keadaannya sudah membaik, mungkin beberapa memar di tubuhnya masih akan terasa begitu menyakitkan mengingat ia terinjak-injak oleh banyak manusia. Namun ketika mendengar Namjoon dan Sejin harus menemui Dokter Mark, dengan senyuman kecil pria itu menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Taehyung yang tengah tertidur, seolah mengerti bahwa Yoongi, Seokjin dan Jimin harus tahu lebih dulu.

"Aish, kepalaku sakit sekali." Keluh Yoongi sembari mencengkram sisi kepalanya ketika akhirnya ia dibiarkan sendiri di kursi tunggu.

"Yoongi- _ya_ ," salah satu _staff_ perempuan berlari kecil ke arahnya, "Namjoon di mana?"

Yoongi mendongkak menatap _staff_ perempuan yang raut wajahnya sama kusutnya dengan yang lain, "Ia sedang menemui Tuan Jeon, mereka sudah sampai dan Nyonya Jeon pingsan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ada apa _Noona_?"

Wanita itu mendecak, "Wanita yang menembak kalian, ia sedang diintrogasi sekarang. Pihak kepolisian meminta kita untuk datang melihat hasilnya."

Ah, benar. Yoongi hampir melupakan hal yang satu ini.

"Ya, Tuhan." Desahnya penat.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Hankyung dan kurasa ia harus ikut mengingat hanya ia yang fasih berbahasa inggris di antara kalian." Terangnya.

"Tidak bisakah Noona dan Hankyung _Hyung_ saja yang pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Kemarin justru ia yang memintaku untuk memberitahunya jika wanita itu mau memberikan keterangan."

Yoongi mengerang kecil, "Baiklah."

Masalah tidak hanya ada satu, itu membuat kepalanya pusing sekali. Terlebih ia hanya tertidur satu jam malam tadi, dan ia bahkan tidak sempat mandi selama di sini. Yoongi bisa gila jika terus seperti ini.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Saran wanita itu sembari duduk di samping Yoongi yang tengah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Namjoon.

"Dan membiarkan adik-adikku sendiri?"

"Kau selalu saja sarkastik begitu," wanita itu tersenyum simpul, "aku 'kan hanya memberi saran."

"Semua orang sedang sibuk, _Noona_. Bukan hanya mengurus kami, mereka juga harus mengurus wanita gila dan konser kami yang tertunda." Ucap Yoongi. Yang dimaksudnya tentulah _staff-staff_ agensi mereka yang lain termasuk _Noona_ _staff_ di hadapannya.

"Juga publik," tambah wanita itu, "publik benar-benar terkejut atas kejadian ini. Dan ARMY nyaris gila menunggu kabar resmi dari pihak agensi. Andai ini di Korea, pasti akan lebih banyak _staff_ yang membantu, kepalaku seperti mau meledak."

" _Noona_ benar. Justru karena _staff_ di sini sangat terbatas, aku tidak bisa beristirahat. Tidur dengan nyenyak sementara yang lain sibuk mengurus ini dan itu."

Yoongi menundukkan kepala, teringat pada Jimin yang paling banyak menanggung beban perasaan atas kejadian ini. Bagaiamana perasaannya saat ini? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Ah, tidak. Jimin tidak baik-baik saja.

Jika biasanya anak itu akan menyembunyikan perasaannya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, sekarang ia tidak ubahnya mayat berjalan. Hidup namun terlihat tidak hidup, ia seperti kehilangan separuh dari nyawanya.

Anak itu sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia telah hancur hingga ke dasar. Dan menunjukkan sosoknya yang rapuh.

"Kalau sampai Jungkook pergi, aku tidak yakin kita akan tetap bersama Jimin." Ucap wanita itu tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud _Noona_?"

"Ia seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya."

Benar 'kan pemikiran Yoongi tadi. Dan apa yang dikatakan Noona ini ada benarnya, jika sampai Jungkook pergi, Yoongi pun tidak bisa menjamin Jimin akan tetap hidup. Yang Yoongi takutkan, jika sampai Jungkook pergi Jimin akan mengikutinya.

Ia tidak siap kehilangan siapapun. Apalagi dua adiknya sekaligus.

Namjoon datang dengan berlari kecil, " _Noona_ , kau mencariku?" Tanya Namjoon dengan napas terengah.

 _Noona staff_ itu bangkit, "Ayo, kita ke kantor polisi. Wanita itu sedang diperiksa."

Lalu keduanya berlari kecil meninggalkan Yoongi setelah memberikan satu senyuman dan tepukan menguatkan.

Kekhawatiran Yoongi bertambah satu lagi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Ketika Seokjin membuka kamar rawat Taehyung yang ia lihat adalah Hoseok yang tengah membantu Taehyung minum.

"Jimin?" Panggil Taehyung melihat Jimin yang dipapah Seokjin.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_? Jimin kenapa?" Tanya Hoseok sembari menggeser tubuhnya dari kursi.

"Ibunya Jungkook datang."

Keduanya terdiam. Tahu pasti kenapa Jimin terlihat hancur dengan tangisan tanpa suara dan pakaian acak-acakan.

"Ia terluka, aku akan meminta dokter mengobatinya." Ucap Seokjin sembari mendudukkan Jimin di kursi yang tadi diduduki Hoseok sementara Hoseok duduk di tepi ranjang Taehyung.

"Jangan," raik Jimin sembari mencegah Seokjin pergi dengan jemari bergetar, "jangan pergi, _Hyung_." Ulangnya.

"Hei, Jimin," Taehyung menggerakkan jemarinya menyentuh lengan Jimin, "jangan menangis. Kau tidak senang melihatku?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Kau sudah bangun? Apa bahumu masih sakit?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, menjerat jemari Jimin dalam genggamannya, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Seokjin mengamati dalam diam sementara Hoseok sudah nyaris menangis melihat Jimin sedemikian rapuh. Sudut bibirnya yang robek dengan darah mengering menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Aku senang kau sudah bangun. Bahkan Hobie _Hyung_ sudah tidak memerlukan selang infus."

Hoseok mendengus, "Aku hanya terinjak. Ini kecil, biasanya aku malah ditendang olehmu di _No More Dream_ kalau kau tidak ingat." Katanya mencoba berkelakar.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua gara-gara aku," ia menangkup wajah, "bahkan Jungkook. Seharusnya aku yang ada di posisi Jungkook saat ini."

"Jimin," Taehyung yang genggamannya dilepaskan begitu saja menarik bahu Jimin mendekat ke arahnya, menenggelamkan wajah Jimin di sisi bahunya yang terbalut perban, "peluk aku. Jika ini terlalu berat untuk kau hadapi, kau masih punya aku untuk berbagi."

Jimin meraung keras. Tangannya yang gemetar menungkung pinggang Taehyung dengan putus asa. Di belakangnya Seokjin mengelus punggungnya menenangkan sementara Hoseok dan Taehyung memandang penuh pertanyaan.

"J-Jungkook koma." Bisik Seokjin nyaris tanpa suara.

Mendengarnya membuat Taehyung merasa air matanya mengalir pelan dan tanpa suara, tahu kenapa Jimin menangis sehebat itu dan hancur seremuk ini. Sedangkan Hoseok sudah membiarkan Seokjin memeluk tubuhnya yang dihiasi banyak luka lebam dengan sebuh pelukan renggang. Keempatnya menangis sembari mencoba saling menguatkan.

"A-apa," Hoseok menarik kaus yang dikenakan Seokjin, "apa ARMY sudah tahu?" Tanyanya pelan.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak. Agensi belum memberikan pernyataan apapun, semuanya terlalu sibuk mengurus banyak hal. Konser kita akan dibatalkan seluruhnya."

"Ya Tuhan," erang Taehyung, "mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi?"

Jimin hanya membiarkan air matanya membasahi bantal yang dipakai Taehyung, tangisnya tidak kalah keras dengan isakan Hoseok.

"Aku tidak tahu," Seokjin mencoba menguatkan diri, "ini yang terburuk dalam sejarah musik di Korea."

3 dari 7 anggota mereka terluka dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. 2 di antaranya mendapat luka tembakan, salah satunya jatuh terinjak-injak. Yang lebih buruk adalah salah satu di antara yang terluka itu kini dalam keadaan koma. Jadwal konser mereka yang masih padat hingga bulan-bulan ke depan sudah dipastikan gagal. _Bangtan_ tidak mungkin menampilkan konser hanya dengan 4 anggota yang bahkan kondisi mentalnya masih dalam keadaan yang serba tertekan.

"Kupikir tidak akan ada yang lebih parah dari kasus yang menimpa Yunho _sunbaenim_ dulu." Sambungnya lagi.

"Lalu kita akan bagaimana, _Hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Entahlah, kita akan menunggu keputusan dari Bang PDnim."

"Semua ini salahku," bisik Jimin, "kalau dulu aku tidak _debut_ bersama kalian semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kalau dulu aku tidak mengikuti audisinya pasti akhirnya tidak akan seperti ini."

"Jimin," Taehyung membelai kepalanya, "ini bukan salahmu."

"Lalu salah siapa?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang semendung langit ketika badai, "salah _antifans_ itu? Bukan, Tae. Ini salahku. Kalau aku tidak ada, ia tidak akan membenci dan mencelakakan siapapun."

Udara di kamar rawat Taehyung begitu pengap, sarat akan berbagai emosi negatif dan perasaan khawatir yang pekat. Bukan seperti ini yang mereka harapkan. Meski Jimin selalu rendah diri, meski ia selalu menyesali banyak hal, namun iti bukan Jimin yang hancur dan menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Park Jimin," bisik Seokjin, "kalau kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku berjanji akan melemparmu dari atas sini. Di bawah masih banyak _fans_ kita yang menunggu. Akan kulemparkan kau pada mereka, berteriaklah bahwa kau penyebabnya. Biarkan mereka menghakimimu, aku tidak peduli lagi."

" _Hyung_." Panggil Hoseok melihat Seokjin yang nyaris pecah.

"Aku, aku yang melihat kalian semua tumbuh. Aku yang merawat kalian. Aku yang melindungimu dari kejamnya dunia yang tidak pernah kau lihat ketika di Busan, aku selalu membelamu dan akan selalu berada di pihakmu tapi sekarang," Seokjin menggeram, "sekarang kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Memangnya kau yang memegang senapan itu dan menembak adik-adikmu? Kau pikir semua ini salahmu? Sebelah mana yang kau sebut dengan salahmu? Tunjukkan padaku!"

Jimin merasa Seokjin mencengkram bahunya kuat-kuat, Hoseok menangis pilu sembari menarik lengan Seokjin, menahan _Hyung_ nya meledak.

"Aku tahu kau terluka. Aku tahu kau sedih. Aku tahu kau tidak habis pikir," geramnya rendah, "tapi apa kau pikir aku tidak begitu? Aku terus menyugesti otakku sendiri, berkata dengan harapan konyol bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama? Kau selalu bilang bahwa aku bisa, Namjoon bisa, semuanya pasti bisa. Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri? Katakan kau bisa, kau kuat Jimin, kau bisa menghadapinya!"

" _Hyung_ , sudah." Lerai Hoseok.

Taehyung memandang Jimin yang bergeming, "Aku tidak bisa lagi, _Hyung_. Kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jungkook lebih dari ini semua, aku bisa mati, _Hyung_. Aku akan hidup dalam mimpi buruk selamanya dihantui rasa bersalah. Aku tidak sanggup."

Bugh!

Seokjin meninju rahang Jimin keras. Hoseok memekik panik dan Taehyung nyaris saja mengejar Seokjin yang menggeret Jimin ke arah jendela jika tidak teringat pada lengannya yang dipasangi jarum infus.

"Katakan sekali lagi! Katakan kau bisa mati, katakan! Aku berada di sisimu bukan untuk mendengar hal sebodoh itu," Seokjin mencengkram kaus Jimin erat-erat, "bukan ini yang ingin aku dengar."

"Biarkan, Tae." Cegah Hoseok pada akhirnya ketika sadar Taehyung ingin beranjak dari tidurnya.

Jimin terdiam ketika Seokjin menyentak tubuhnya. Kepalanya pening, berputar seperti guliran bola bowling, "Lihat itu!" Bentaknya sembari menunjuk sekumpulan orang di luar gerbang rumah sakit.

"Mereka menunggu kita, mereka sama lelah dan khawatirnya. Mereka sama kecewa dan merasa bersalah, berhenti seolah kaulah yang sendirian menghadapi semua ini, kau masih punya aku, kau punya _Hyung_ mu yang lain, kau juga masih punya mereka." Tunjuknya pada _fans_ yang setia menunggu dengan raut khawatir yang kentara.

Jimin terdiam. Perutnya teraduk, mual menyergapnya sedemikain cepat. Lalu isakannya berjatuhan dengan deras ketika mulutnya mencoba mengeluarkan isi lambungnya yang kosong.

Tangisannya pilu, ia meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan terisak dengan mulut terus mencoba memuntahkan sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

Seokjin memandangnya tidak tega, sadar bahwa tindakannya tadi tidak menyadarkan Jimin justru malah semakin memperburuk kondisi anak itu.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Jimin- _ah_ " bisik Seokjin sembari menyeka rahang Jimin yang tadi dipukulnya, "ya Tuhan, bukan maksudku menyakitimu. Maafkan aku."

Kemudian tubuh keduanya berpelukan erat.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Yang lain di mana, _Hyung_?" Tanya Namjoon sembari duduk di samping Yoongi yang tengah menyandarkan diri di bangku taman rumah sakit.

"Mereka berkumpul di kamar Taehyung, kudengar dari Hoseok tadi Jimin dan Seokjin _Hyung_ berkelahi," jawab Yoongi, "Ibunya Jungkook melarang siapapun dari kita mendekati Jungkook, aku terusir ke sini."

Namjoon terdiam. Semuanya semakin runyam.

Hari sudah malam ketika ia kembali dari kantor polisi, ia datang kembali ke rumah sakit setelah membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket, Hankyung memaksa Namjoon mandi dan mengganti pakaian di hotelnya sebelum membawa beberapa pakaian untuk anggota _Bangtan_ yang tidak menyuntuh air sejak berada di rumah sakit.

" _Hyung_ sudah makan? Aku membawa beberapa pakaian, bersihkan dirimu sendiri, _Hyung_. Keringatmu bau." Candanya.

Yoongi menjawab dengan anggukan sebelum mendesis bahwa ia tidak pernah bau meski tidak mandi berhari-hari seperti ketika ia operasi usus buntu beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ini," Namjoon menyodorkan _hotdog_ yang terbungkus kertas makanan, "aku tahu _Hyung_ berbohong."

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Yoongi sembari membuka matanya dan memandang langit yang gelap.

"Bohong," dengusnya, "aku mendengar perut _Hyung_ berbunyi sejak aku berjalan ke arah sini."

Yoongi tertawa sengau, "Baiklah, kau benar," ia menerima _hotdog_ yang disosorkan Namjoon, "terima kasih."

Namjoon membuka _hotdog_ nya sendiri, "Sama-sama."

Keduanya terdiam. Yoongi ingin mendatangi kamar Taehyung sejujurnya, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada Jimin yang gelisah. Namjoon sendiri mendatangi taman karena ia tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Kesaksian wanita itu membuat kepalanya semakin pusing, mungkin ia akan membicarakannya dengan Yoongi sebelum memberitahu yang lain karena menurutnya Yoongi lah yang lebih mampu berpikir dengan waras ketika kekalutan sepekat ini, lebih dari _Hyung_ tertua mereka yang sama _sentimental_ nya dengan Hoseok.

"Bagaimana wanita itu?" Tanya Yoongi, paham benar jika Namjoon dan _manager_ nya tidak akan memberitahu anggota yang lain tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu.

"Dia masih di bawah umur, _Hyung_ , ia berusia lima belas tahun saat ini," bisik Namjoon, "ayahnya seorang perwira polisi dan senjata itu adalah senjata yang ia curi tadi kantor ayahnya."

"Astaga."

Namjoon ingin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa semuanya seperti ini? Ia ingin sekali mengurung pesakitan yang melukai anggota grupnya ke dalam sel yang dingin, lembab dan pengap. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Pesakitan itu ternyata gadis berusia 15 tahun, demi Tuhan. Bahkan gadis itu seumuran dengan sepupunya yang belum lulus SMP.

"Kau tahu yang lebih menarik, _Hyung_?" Tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi berbalik dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Gadis itu _fans_ berat Jungkook, ponsel yang dibawanya penuh dengan fotonya, foto kita."

"Astaga, apalagi ini?"

Yang lebih menarik lagi adalah ketika Namjoon melihat gadis itu diintrogasi di ruangan khusus bersama satu orang polisi dan psikolog. Gadis itu menjerit, bertanya apakah ia berhasil membunuh Jimin atau tidak. Orang macam apa yang justru menjerit murka ketika tahu bahwa orang yang ingin ia lukai justru tidak terluka? Gadis itu tidak menyesal barang seinchi pun dan itu menganggu nurani Namjoon.

"Dan begitu mengetahui bahwa yang terluka justru Jungkook, gadis itu menjerit histeris. Menjambak rambut bahkan memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Ia bahkan anggota resmi _fansite_ kita di Amerika, _Hyung_."

Lalu ketika perwira polisi mengatakan yang mengalami luka tembakan adalah Jungkook dan Taehyung, gadis itu menangis penuh penyesalan. Bahkan meminta agar ia dibunuh saat itu pula. Pihak kepolisian sampai memutuskan untuk melakukan penjagaan pada sel gadis itu karena gadis itu terlihat begitu depresi seolah ia bisa bunuh diri kapan saja.

"Dia ARMY? Tidak mungkin. Lalu apa yang membuat ia begitu membenci Jimin, bukankah ARMY tidak membenci satupun dari kita?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepala, semua ini rumit.

Akan lebih mudah untuk dimengerti jika gadis itu adalah _fans_ dari _boyband_ lain, bukannya justru berasal dari _fandom_ mereka sendiri. Akan lebih mudah jika seperti itu, sehingga seluruh _fans_ dari _fandom_ manapun di dunia akan mudah menyayangkan tindakannya. Bagaimana bisa _antifans_ itu justru berasal dari kalangan ARMY sendiri. Tidak masuk akal jika orang yang menyukaimu justru berniat melukaimu bahkan menginginkan kau mati bukan?

"Dia bukan _antifans_ kita, kecuali bagi Jimin." Namjoon menggigit _hotdog_ nya dan mengunyahnya tanpa selera, "ia begitu membenci Jimin sampai ke pembuluh nadi dan syaraf tubuhnya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi penuh dengan ketidak percayaan.

"Kau ingat kaus yang dipakainya?"

Yoongi mencoba mengingat foto gadis itu yang ditunjukkan oleh Sejin kemarin, ia lupa kaus apa yang dikenakannya. Yang ia ingat hanya tatapan tajam dan raut wajah marah gadis itu.

"Entah, aku lupa."

"Ada tulisan besar yang tercetak di kaus yang dikenakan gadis itu," Namjoon menjeda dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, "ada kata vkook besar tercetak di sana, sudah cukup jelas, _Hyung_?"

 _Hotdog_ di tangan Yoongi jatuh membentur tanah, terlepas bebas dari genggamannya begitu saja.

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

Aey, 3k words and full of shit.

Ada yang tahu motif gadis itu? Bahkan saya udah ngasih hint dari ch 1 lho.. Silakan coba menebak, jika sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikiran saya, saya bikinin oneshoot sesuai apa yang dimau deh XD

Saya ga ngerti apa yang saya tulis kali ini. Saya sampai frustasi memikirkan kelanjutan kisah ini karena hei-otak saya bisa membayangkan akan dibawa kemana cerita ini tapi setiap saya berhadapan dengan keyboard, saya bingung mau nulis apa. Bahkan ini tulisan ke 5 saya, berkali-kali saya ketika ulang karena saya selalu tidak merasa puas dengan hasil tulisannya. Akhirnya saya nekad update dengan tulisan yang ke 6. Mohon maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Saya menerima kritik dan saran pembaca sekalian (ch ini kemungkinan akan diganti jika saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi)

many thanked to:

 **chocochip** , _emma_ , **avis alfi** , _bxjkv_ , **Ly379** , _Summer Chii_ , **ichikawa haru** , _wulancho95_. I love you all *ketjup satu-satu*

Ps: jika ada kesalahan di hal-hal yang berbau medis tolong beritahu saya karena jujur semua hal berbau medis yang saya tulis di sini hanya bersumber dari google yang informasinya begitu terbatas untuk masalah medis ini huhuks TwT

 _With Love,_ _December D._

(find me on twitter: **DecemberD_ppie** ) Lets be friends


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung sudah kembali dari rumah sakit dan tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di kamarnya bersama Jimin. Hari ini hari kepulangannya setelah di rawat selama hampir 3 hari. Sebelum ia pulang ia sempat mengunjungi kamar Jungkook, Nyonya Jeon terlihat sudah lebih tegar dengan membiarkan anggota Bangtan menjenguk Jungkook. Kecuali Jimin tentu saja.

Bicara soal Jimin, Jimin banyak berubah. Taehyung sampai kebingungan karena Jimin terlihat tidak seperti _Jimin_. Anak itu terlampau pendiam dan mengacuhkan segala candaan yang coba dilemparkan Hoseok padanya. Kali ini pun Jimin hanya merebahkan dirinya di samping Taehyung, kamar ini sedikit berbeda dibanding kamar yang biasa disewa. Jika biasanya kamar yang mereka tempati memiliki 2 ranjang _single_ _bed_ , kali ini kamar mereka memiliki satu ranjang besar berukuran _king size_.

"Jimin- _ah_ ," panggil Taehyung, Jimin hanya menengokan kepalanya pada Taehyung, "kau lapar tidak?"

Taehyung mengamati dalam diam. Raut wajah Jimin yang datar namun matanya menyiratkan banyak luka.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Jimin singkat.

"Aku mau _burger_ , ayo temani aku makan." Gerat Taehyung nyaris menangis.

Jimin menggeleng, "Minta yang lain saja ya, Tae."

Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui: _Jimin tidak pernah menolak ajakan siapapun_. Terutama _Bangtan_. Lebih spesifiknya, **dirinya**. Tidak sekalipun Jimin menolak ajakannya. Namun melihat Jimin yang begitu mudahnya menolak bahkan tanpa satu kata maaf, Taehyung sadar bahwa Jimin, sahabat sehidup hingga matinya telah hilang.

Bersembunyi di balik kabut hitam bernama penyesalan.

 **x**

 **x**

 **HEADSOT**

(BTS Fict, canon but too much imagination, OOC, typo(s), VKook, JiKook, etc)

(Aku hanya memiliki keseluruhan plot dan cerita, tokoh bukan milikku. Mereka kupakai sebagai bentuk kecintaanku terhadap mereka. U know that I luv y'all so much)

 **x**

 **x**

Pengumuman pembatalan konser _Bangtan_ telah dikonfirmasi oleh pihak agensi kemarin, tepat ketika Dokter Mark mengatakan bahwa tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa ia pastikan mengenai Jungkook.

Tidak kesembuhan, tidak pula kematian.

Pada hari itu banyak pihak terutama dari kalangan _ARMY_ yang melayangkan protes hingga ucapan bela sungkawa karena agensi menyatakan hal sebenarnya bahwa kondisi Jungkook tidak memungkinkan ia untuk menjalani konser dalam waktu dekat.

Mau tidak mau, siap tidak siap, agensi harus memberitahukan kebenarannya.

Karena kejadian itu berlangsung di hadapan ratusan pasang mata. Video rekamannya menyebar luas. Semua orang bisa melihat Jungkook yang tumbang karena tembakan itu mengenai kepalanya. Semua orang bisa menyaksikan darah Jungkook yang mengaliri lehernya. Pun semua orang sadar bahwa kepala bukanlah bagian yang bisa diremehkan jika mengalami luka.

Apalagi karena timah panas yang dilontarkan moncong senapan.

Dunia tidak buta, dunia tidak pula bodoh.

Dengan terpaksa agensi menyatakan pembatalan konser. Karena jujur jadwal _Bangtan_ telah carut marut sejak kejadian itu, di mana seharusnya mereka melakukan konser keesokan hari setelah gladi resik lalu dilanjutkan dengan rangkaian konser lain yang jeda waktunya relatif singkat.

Semuanya buruk. Banyak _ARMY_ yang menangis, terutama dari kalangan _ARMY_ yang begitu mencintai Jungkook. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Jungkook kini terbaring koma sedangkan Jimin baik-baik saja, tidak sedikit pula kalangan _ARMY_ yang gelap mata dan menyalahkan Jimin, meminta pertanggung jawaban hingga melemparkan cacian.

Akun media sosial penuh dengan berbagai macam komentar khalayak ramai. Namjoon nyaris menangis melihat begitu banyak _ARMY_ yang menyayangkan keputusan pihak agensi. Namun ia bisa apa?

"Banyak _ARMY_ yang tidak setuju dengan pembatalan konser _Bangtan_ kali ini, terutama mengingat destinasinya yang lebih luas." _Financial Manager BigHit_ membuka suara ketika semuanya terdiam setelah ucapan panjang yang Bang PD nyatakan, "dan keputusan ini sedikit banyak membuat perusahaan kita mengalami banyak kerugian. Yang aku khawatirkan pihak yang menginvestasikan asetnya di _BigHit_ akan menjual sahamnya."

"Jika seperti itu artinya?" Bang PD bertanya.

"Kita akan mengalami kerugian yang begitu besar. Yang aku khawatirkan kita bisa mengalami kebangkrutan karena sumber _financial_ kita hanya dari _Bangtan_. Juga _Homme_ belakangan tidak begitu aktif."

Namjoon memijat pelipisnya. Kali ini mereka sedang mengadakan _meeting_ dengan beberapa petinggi perusahaan juga pihak promotor konser mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya pula mereka menggunakan _meeting_ _room_ yang ada di hotel dan seluruh anggota _Bangtan_ ikut pada rapat dadakan ini, padahal biasanya hanya dirinya yang akan menjadi perwakilan.

Namjoon melihat ke samping, ekspresi anggotanya yang lain 'tak tertebak. Mereka semua nampak terbebani, kecuali Jimin yang terlihat tidak peduli.

"Dan lagi," pihak promotor berdehem pelan, "bukan hanya pihak agensi namun kami pun mengalami banyak sekali kerugian. Mengingat hal ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan _client_ , kami tidak meminta ganti rugi kerugian internal kami. Namun banyak gedung yang sudah kita reservasi di awal dan _down payment_ tidak akan kembali jika kita membatalkannya. Khusus untuk di stadion kemarin bahkan kita telah melunasinya. Pihak kami tidak bisa menanggung beban itu sendiri, jadi sesuai pembagian _royalty_ , 70% dari kerugian reservasi gedung akan ditanggung pihak _BigHit_." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Jimin tersenyum kecut. Orang-orang di hadapannya sama sekali tidak memikirkan kondisi mereka, kondisi _Bangtan_ terutama. Jadi ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Biar saja orang-orang itu membicarakan anggaran mereka yang defisit, kerugian yang ditanggung, pembatalan konser segala macam toh ia tidak peduli.

"Kami sarankan untuk menunda konser kali ini. Jika konser ditunda pihak _client_ bisa menutup kerugian di muka di kemudian hari. Jika kalian membatalkan konser maka kalian akan rugi besar, namun jika ditunda sampai anggota yang terluka membaik, kerugian itu bisa ditutupi oleh pendapatan konser selanjutnya. Pihak kami bersedia untuk membantu promosi konser yang tertunda. Sebaiknya tidak lebih dari tiga bulan, dikhawatirkan penggemar akan bosan menunggu jika selama itu. Walau aku sadar benar bahwa _Bangtan_ memiliki fans yang luar biasa."

"Lalu bagiamana keputusan Anda?"

"Sebaiknya kita juga membuat beberapa mini konser untuk menutup kerugian di muka," _manager financial_ itu buka suara, "kita membuat banyak anggaran untuk konser kita kali ini yang justru anggarannya kebanyakan dipakai untuk menunggu. Sebaiknya jika tidak ada mini konser atau apapun, kita harus kembali ke Korea mengingat hidup di negara asing lebih menyita banyak pengeluaran."

Bang PD terdiam lama, "Baiklah. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan pihak internal. Aku akan memberi keputusan secepatnya."

Pihak promotor mengangguk sebelum pemimpin rapat menutup _meeting_ kala itu. Tepat ketika pihak promotor dan beberapa petinggi agensi meninggalkan _Bangtan_ , Bang PD serta _manager Bangtan_ atas permintaan Bang PD sendiri, mereka kembali terdiam.

Sekretaris pribadi dan asisten Bang PD pun sama heningnya.

"Aku tahu kalian semua terpukul atas kejadian ini, tetapi aku perlu jujur demi kelangsungan hidup kita bersama," ia berdeham pelan, "bisakah kita menunda konsernya hingga Jungkook sembuh? Kita tidak bisa membatalkan konser karena ini semua adalah mimpi kita bukan?"

Hankyung melirik Namjoon yang bicara terlampau cepat, "Pihak promotor berkata bahwa paling lambat adalah selama tiga bulan. Atau orang-orang akan melupakan kami, aku optimis dengan timku. Tapi aku pun tidak bisa menjamin keadaan Jungkook."

"Namjoon- _ah_ benar," penasehat mereka buka suara, "jika Jungkook tidak bangun dalam waktu tiga bulan, mungkin kita harus bersiap menampilkan _Bangtan_ dengan enam anggota. Atau mendebutkan satu _trainee_ sebagai penggantinya."

Jimin diam. Sibuk dengan kegiatannya menggulung ujung kaus yang dikenakannya, terlihat tidak tertarik untuk ikut dalam rapat internal mereka meski telinganya panas mendegar ucapan mendebutkan _trainee_ lain untuk menggantikan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan mendebutkan _trainee_ lain. _Bangtan_ adalah tujuh, aku, Seokjin _Hyung_ , Yoongi _Hyung_ , Hoseok, Jimin, Jungjook dan Taehyung. Lebih baik berenam daripada harus menggantikan posisi Jungkook. _ARMY_ akan marah besar jika hal itu terjadi." Kilah Namjoon.

Namjoon dan Yoongi banyak memberi masukan. Mereka telah tumbuh bersama begitu lama, Bang PD pun tidak memaksakan banyak hal kecuali:

"Kalian akan mengadakan mini konser sebelum kembali ke Korea."

Namjoon ingin membantah namun, "Tapi bukankah tidak masuk akal jika harga tiketnya nyaris dua kali lipat harga tiket _seat_ pertama di konser kali ini."

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Namjoon- _ah_. Jika tiket dijual dengan harga yang cukup tinggi, minimal bisa menutup enam sampai tujuh puluh persen kerugian yang disebabkan reservasi gedung. Pun tidak dihitung biaya akomodasi kita selama berada di sini," Tuan Oh menjeda, "lagipula aku yakin tiket kalian akan habis terjual. Ini hanya mini konser. Pikirkan _ARMY_ juga, mereka telah menunggu dan harus menunggu lebih lama lagi jika konser kalian ditunda. Apa kalian ingin membuat mereka menunggu tanpa satu pun bukti bahwa kalian akan kembali?"

"Itu berarti kami akan konser tanpa Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin pelan.

Di sampingnnya Taehyung mengenggam sebelah tangan Jimin di bawah meja dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan kemauan kita semua, Jimin- _ah_. Tidak masalah bukan, toh kalian sudah pernah tampil tanpa Taehyung, Yoongi bahkan Namjoon." Jawabnya.

"Berbeda," Jimin menggeleng, "itu hanya penampilan di acara musik. Bukan konser. Aku tidak mau," matanya memanas, "aku tidak mau konser hanya dengan enam anggota. _Bangtan_ adalah tujuh, aku tidak mau walaupun hanya kurang satu."

"Jimin- _ah_ ," Yoongi memanggilnya pelan, "ini demi kebaikan kita semua. _ARMY_ akan benar-benar kecewa, setidaknya kita jadikan mini konser ini sebagai permohonan maaf untuk konser yang tertunda."

"Kalian mau konser tanpa Jungkook?" Jimin bertanya penuh rasa tidak percaya, jemarinya melepas tautan jemari Taehyung di bawah sana, "Jungkook bagian dari kita semua. Kita sudah menjalani banyak hal dengannya. Lima tahun, _Hyung_. Kenapa kau berkata seolah tidak apa-apa jika tidak ada Jungkook? Padahal kau bersamanya dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat."

"Jimin, tenanglah." Seokjin memintanya tenang.

"Lalu kau ingin agensi menanggung semua kerugian dan membiarkan saham kita terjual pada pihak lain? Itu yang kau inginkan?" Cecar Tuan Oh.

Bang PD memintanya tenang melalui pandangan mata.

"Kalau begitu konserlah," Jimin mengetatkan pipinya, "adakanlah konser itu tanpa aku. Konserlah dengan lima anggota. Aku tidak mau konser kalau harus kurang satu."

Tuan Oh menggeram sebelum menggebrak meja dan menunjuk Jimin penuh murka, "Kau pikir ini perusahaanmu? Kau bisa seenaknya begitu?" Ia menggeleng dramatis, "atau kau mau menggantikan agensi menanggung kerugiannya? Berapa uang yang kau punya memang sampai bisa seenaknya seperti itu?" Ia menunjuk seluruh anggota _Bangtan_ dengan telunjuk bergetar menahan kesal, "Kalian hanya tinggal menyanyi, menari, melakukan konser tanpa kerugian dan biarkan kami mengurus sisanya apa sebegitu sulitnya?"

"Anda tidak mengerti, Tuan." Jimin menunduk dalam.

"Kalau begitu enyahlah dari _Bangtan_. Kau pikir perusahaan ini warisan Nenek Buyutnya begitu? Enylahlah dan tunjukkan betapa kau tidak mau mendukung agensimu, bukankah masa kontrakmu sebentar lagi akan habis? Agensi bisa menyiapkan anggota yang lebih professional dalam bekerja jika kau sulit diajak bekerja sama." Tuan Oh berbalik, menunduk ke arah Bang PD, "saya undur diri." Kemudian pergi dengan langkah besar-besar diikuti sekretaris pribadinya.

Tuan Oh adalah investor yang memiliki saham cukup besar di _BigHit_. Jimin tahu itu. Jika Tuan Oh mencabut investasinya, _BigHit_ akan semakin kesulitan.

"Jimin- _ah_ , aku mengerti sangat sulit untukmu, namun di sini bukan hanya melibatkan kita," Bang PD berujar pelan, "aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Ini juga sulit untukku, tapi ini juga untuk kepentingan agensi yang bukan hanya diisi kita semua."

Hoseok nyaris menangis melihat tubuh Jimin bergetar pelan, "Maafkan aku," sesalnya, "namun aku tidak mau konser tanpa Jungkook. Semua ini salahku, bagaimana bisa aku tetap menyanyi saat kehidupannya bahkan tidak bisa dijamin siapapun? Bagaimana bisa aku menyapa _ARMY_ , aku tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya."

"Bersikaplah professional Jimin- _ah_ , kau sudah dewasa." Ujar Namjoon.

"Begitu? Aku tidak professional?" Jimin menunjuk dadanya, "benar aku tidak profersional. Kalianlah yang lebih pro dibanding aku. Kalau begitu konserlah dengan lima anggota. Kalian sanggup konser tanpa Jungkook, kalian juga akan mampu konser tanpa aku."

"Ini bukan perkara sanggup atau tidak sanggup," Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, "kau pikir aku tidak tertekan? Kau salah. AKU JUGA MERASA SEMUA INI SULIT."

"Jika ini sulit untukmu, bagaimana dengan aku? Penyebab kekacauan ini adalah **_haters_** ku!" Jimin menjerit sembari ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

Bang PD memijat pelipis, ia pun ingin berteriak memarahi mereka namun ia sendiri pun sadar semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Mereka semua dalam keadaan yang kacau.

"Dia melukai Jungkook karena Jungkook menyelamatkan aku, di mana aku harus menyembunyikan wajahku dari _ARMY_? Aku membaca semua ucapan mereka di _twitter_ , di _SNS_ , di _fancafe_ , mereka menyalahkanku! _Tidak ada yang peduli bagaimana perasaanku mereka semua menyalahkanku_ ," jemari tangan Jimin nyaris memutih karena terkepal terlalu kuat, "jika aku bisa memutar keadaan aku tidak keberatan untuk berada di posisi Jungkook. Bukannya berdiri di sini dan menerima banyak sekali makian. Kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana beratnya jadi aku? Bayangkan ketika kau bisa bernapas karena seseorang menyelamatkan napasmu dan–"

Semuanya begitu cepat ketika Yoongi menerjang Jimin dengan satu pukulan keras.

 **Bugh!**

Tubuh Jimin terjungkal. Punggungnya mengenai dinding dengan keras. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

" _Hyung_!" Taehyung yang berada di dekat Jimin menahan tubuh Yoongi yang tengah melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Jimin.

"Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek! ENYAH DARI BANGTAN DAN TUNJUKKAN BAHWA KAU BEGITU PENGECUT!" Teriaknya marah.

"Pukul aku, _Hyung_! **Bunuh kalau perlu**! Aku juga tidak ingin hidup seperti ini asal kau tahu." Tantang Jimin tanpa berusaha menghalau atau membalas pukulan yang dilayangkan Yoongi, "kau kira aku sekuat apa harus bernyanyi sementara di kepalaku penuh dengan suara tembakan kala itu? Aku tidak sekuat itu, _Hyung_! Bunuh saja aku!"

Taehyung menangis di punggung Yoongi sembari mencoba menarik kakaknya menjauh dari Jimin yang sudah babak belur.

 _Manager_ mereka membantu melerai Yoongi yang mengamuk. Bang PD menangkup wajah, ternyata akan lebih sulit dari yang ia kira.

Maka ia berdiri menggebrak meja dengan keras, "YAK! HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!"

Tubuh Yoongi menegang sebelum berhenti memukuli Jimin. Bibirnya bergetar melihat lebam keunguan di wajah Jimin juga darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud melukai Jimin sampai seperti itu. Ia hanya terlalu kacau, begitu kalut hingga tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya yang mendidih.

Seokjin hendak membantu Jimin berdiri namun Jimin menangkis lengannya, berdiri dengan susah payah dan air matanya deras menuruni pipi, "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Berbahagialah dengan lima anggota ketika konser nanti."

Lalu ia menunduk sopan dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah terseok diakhiri dengan bunyi debam pintu.

"Biarkan dia sendiri," titah Bang PD ketika melihat Seokjin dan Taehyung hendak menyusul Jimin, "Yura- _ya_ , kau ikuti Jimin." Kemudian ia menyuruh salah satu asisten _Bangtan_ untuk mengikuti Jimin.

"Kalian semua, duduk dan tenanglah."

Mendengar Bang PD yang sempat murka membuat nyali mereka ciut dan segera kembali pada posisi mereka sebelumnya.

Diam-diam Taehyung melirik ke atas permadani di mana masih ada tetesan darah Jimin di sana. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan Jimin. Ia tahu benar betapa ringkihnya tubuh kecil itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahukan kalian masalah ini, namun sepertinya kalian harus tahu," Bang PD membuka suaranya tenang seolah tidak ada kekacauan terjadi sebelumnya, "wanita itu bukanlah sepenuhnya _haters_ Jimin."

Namjoon, Yoongi dan manager mereka–Hankyung dan Sejin terdiam karena mereka telah mengetahuinya.

Namun berbeda dengan anggota lain yang ada di dalam ruangan. Mata mereka terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Maksud Anda?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Dia _ARMY_."

Paras-paras itu memucat serempak.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Jimin- _ah_." Panggil Yura sembari mengikuti langkah Jimin yang menuju ke kamarnya dengan langkah terburu ditambah tangisan pilu.

Jimin tidak menghiraukan dan membiarkan wanita itu menahan pintu kamarnya sebelum tertutup. Dengan terburu ia meraih koper miliknya dan mulai mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dengan tangisan kencang.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Pergi. Aku akan pergi."

"Kemana?" Dengan telaten wanita itu membantu Jimin memasukkan pakaiannya.

"Pulang. Aku akan pulang ke Korea."

Yura tersenyum singkat, ia sudah lama mengenal seluruh anggota. Bohong jika ia tidak mengasihi mereka. Ia lebih dari sekedar paham bagaimana sifat ketujuh pemuda yang telah dirawatnya sejak mereka debut. Dan kini melihat Jimin membuat ia teringat pada putranya yang kini berusia tiga yang sering merajuk karena tidak dibelikan permen.

"Bagaimana kau akan pulang?"

"Aku akan naik pesawat." Jimin menjawab cepat sembari menarik _zipper_ kopernya.

"Kau tidak punya tiket loh." Dengan sabar Yura mencoba membujuk Jimin.

"Aku akan beli." Jimin menarik kopernya kasar.

Sebelum mencapai pintu, Yura bertanya pelan, "Kau yakin bisa bicara dengan petugas bandara yang bule-bule itu?"

Langkah Jimin terhenti. Ia tersdar sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya merosot, terduduk menyedihkan di lantai dan terisak keras hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Yura mendekat, mengelus punggungnya penuh afeksi, "Ayo, biar aku obati lukamu. Nanti kita akan pikirkan caramu untuk pulang setelah membersihkan lukamu, ya?" Dalam hatinya miris melihat Jimin yang menangis pilu, "aku janji akan membantumu pulang ke Korea."

Jimin berbalik menatapnya dengan mata merah dan darah yang masih mengaliri sudut bibirnya, "Tolong aku, _Noona_. Tolong. Aku tidak sanggup." Pintanya dengan mata basah karena air mata.

Mendadak tubuhnya limbung. Lemas dan tergeletak di lantai.

Yura menjerit panik melihat tubuh Jimin lemas di atas lantai yang dingin.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Tidak mungkin dia _ARMY_. Semua _ARMY_ menyayangi kita, aku tahu pasti hal itu." Hoseok menggeleng.

"Semua itu benar, Hobie." Balas Namjoon.

Suasana di dalam _meeting room_ itu masih sama pengapnya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Taehyung yang kali ini membuka suara.

Sokjin hanya menggeleng tanpa satu pun kata terucap. Semua ini lebih buruk dari bayangannya. Ia tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya.

"Wanita itu ingin mati karena merasa Jimin menjadi pihak perusak di antara hubungan asmara Taehyung dengan Jungkook." Balas Yoongi.

"Tidak mungkin," Taehyung menggeleng, "tidak mungkin. Kau tahu kami tidak terlibat hubungan seperti itu."

"Namun banyak penggemar yang percaya pada hubungan seperti ittu, Taehyung- _ah_. _Skinship_ yang kalian lakukan mungkin berarti lebih untuk mereka." Bang PD melipat tangannya di depan dada, "wanita itu menganggap Jimin telah merusak hubungan kalian. Sehingga ia berniat untuk melenyapkan Jimin agar kalian bisa bahagia. Agar kau dan Jungkok bisa bahagia, menikah dan memiliki banyak anak."

Taehyung tertawa sumbang.

"Dia mengidap gangguan mental, Tae." Bisik Namjoon, "keluarganya tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Namun ketika pemeriksaan di kantor kepolisian waktu itu, ada seorang ahli psikologis yang mendampingi proses interograsinya dan ia menyimpulkan ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Sehingga gadis itu harus menjalani beberapa sesi konseling dan beberapa test dengan lebih dari tiga psikolog."

"Namjoon benar," Sejin menyahut, "dari informasi terakhir yang kudapat hasil dari serangkaian pemeriksaan yang dilakukan psikolog dengan berbagai macam metode itu menyimpulkan adanya tanda-tanda gangguan mental _skizophernia_."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Seokjin akhirnya.

"Gangguan di mana penderitanya mengalami ketidak mampuan untuk berpikir logis, pada kasus gadis itu baru gejalanya saja. Belum terlihat tanda-tanda positif bahwa gadis itu kehilangan kemampuan berpikir logisnya secara keseluruhan. Gadis itu terkadang mampu berpikir logis, terkadang tidak. Contohnya ketika ia tantrum dan meminta polisi untuk membunuhnya karena telah melukai profesor Jungkook."

"Profesor?" Hoseok membeo.

"Gadis itu tidak mampu membedakan khayalan dengan realita. Dalam khayalannya, Jungkook adalah profesor dan Taehyung adalah kekasihnya di mana Jimin selalu menjadi pihak yang ingin memisahkan kalian karena begitu menyukai Jungkook," jelas Hankyung, "dia merasa Jimin selalu menjadi penganggu dan harus dihentikan karena belakangan ia merasa Jimin semakin keterlaluan dengan usahanya memisahkan Jungkook dengan Taehyung." Terangnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Seokjin menggeleng.

"Dia adalah seorang penulis fanfiksi." Ujar Bang PD nyaris tanpa suara, "dan ia tidak mampu membedakan realita dengan khayalan yang ia tuangkan di dalam tulisannya. Polisi menemukan _draft_ berisi kisah yang dibuatnya di kamar miliknya, di paragraf terakhir gadis itu menuliskan, sebentar." Ia menghela napas berat dan mencoba meraih ponselnya.

Siapa yang sangka jika gadis itu mengalami gangguan mental? Namjoon dan Yoongi yang pertama mengetahui hal itu nyaris saja berpikir bahwa Sejin tengah membuat April Mop untuk keduanya kala itu. Namun ekspresi di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak sedang main-main.

Namjoon akhirnya mulai menyadari mengapa gadis itu tersenyum ketika diinterogasi: karena gadis itu yakin telah melaksakan misi dengan baik sesuai dengan khayalannya. Dan mengapa gadis itu menjerit keras ketika mengetahui justru Jungkooklah yang terluka: karena ia sadar atas realita yang tersaji atas perbuatannya. Ia yang melukai Jungkook, seseorang yang begitu dikaguminya hingga ia rela menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menuliskan kisah fiksinya dengan tokoh mereka semua. Ia yang begitu ketakutan _ARMY_ di seluruh dunia akan menyalahkannya dan ia merasa lebih baik mati daripada harus menjalani realita seperti itu.

Bang PD membacakan sesuatu di ponselnya dengan suara tecekat, " _Taehyung yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa yang selama ini membuat Jungkook meragukannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Jimin yang selama ini berada di sisinya lah yang justru menginginkan perpisahannya dengan Jungkook. Begitu menyakitkan mengetahui kenyataan yang membuat Taehyung nyaris mati karena hampir saja kehilangan Jungkook dari sisinya, ia yang kecewa pada akhirnya menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi Jimin dengan satu tembakan di kepala–_ "

"– _tanpa saksi, tanpa bukti, dan tanpa jejak. Tepat ketika mereka akan bertemu di stadion esok hari_."

 **x**

 **to be continued**

 **x**

Singkat ya? Iya. Nulis fict semi-canon itu bikin pusing soalnya. Gampang dibayangin tapi bingung kalau mau diketikin. Tumben updatenya cepet biasanya sebulan baru update? Iya, ini sebagai kado buat ARMY yang kemarin berhasil ketemu Bangtan. Seneng gak aku kadoin chapter baru? Kalau ga seneng aku hapus nih hahaha

Oh iya, selamat untuk kalian yang berhasil ngeliat betapa indahnya ma beloved chimchim, aku turut berbahagia. Kirimin fancam kalian yang ada Jiminnya biar Adinda semangat lanjutin, pleaseu XD

Dan gaada yang bener-bener nebak persis ya? Hahaha, aku emang suka ga jelas imajinasinya, maapkeun. Tapi karena pikiran orang emang susah ditebak dan bakalan jahat banget kalau aku ga milih satupun yang berusaha nebak. Jadi kupilih yang paling mendekati. Silakan cek PMnya, aku udah bales review kalian lewat PM sekaligus nanyain mau dibikinin oneshoot pair apa reader yang aku rasa paling mendekati.

special thanks to:

 **adwyasdi** , _JJKookie_ , **bxjkv** , _dianaindriani_ , **Believe137** , _magnae palsu_ , **Kyuminjoong** , _ichii_ , **SparkyuELF137** , _tobikkoARMY_ , **PikaaChuu** , _Guest_ , juga **Audrie**. Kalian luar biasaaa~ readers kaep jjang!

 _Warm Hug,_

 _December D._


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung berlari sepanjang lorong hotel menuju kamarnya. _Meeting_ belum usai sebenarnya, namun mendengar Jimin yang mendadak pingsan membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang mengundurkan diri dan segera berlari. Sejin selaku _manager_ mereka mengikuti dari belakang.

 _Jimin, tidak. Jangan lagi, Jimin._ Racaunya dalam hati.

Maka ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mereka yang ia lihat adalah Yura dengan wajah pias karena khawatir juga 2 orang pria paruh baya yang salah satunya mengenakan jas putih khas dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?" Tanyanya pada Yura.

"Ia pingsan tiba-tiba." Jawab Yura, "dan pihak hotel membantuku memanggil dokter."

Sejin yang paling fasih berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing mendekat pada dokter yang kini tengah berbicara dengan bahasa yang tentunya tidak Taehyung mengerti.

Taehyung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah mendekati Jimin dan menggenggam jemarinya yang sedingin es.

"Kemungkinan dia mengalami depresi." Ucap Sejin, Yura tengah mengurus administrasi bersama pihak hotel dan dokter itu.

"Tidak mungkin." Desis Taehyung.

"Dokter itu menyarankan kita untuk membawa Jimin ke psikiater setibanya kita di Korea nanti, setelah mendengar penjelasan Yura mengenai kondisi Jimin sebelumnya. Dokter tadi hanyalah dokter umum, ia hanya bisa memberi resep obat untuk demam dan sakit kepala."

"Jimin tidak gila, _Hyung_." Taehyung memandang Sejin tidak setuju.

"Bukan hanya orang gila yang pergi ke spesialis jiwa, Taehyung- _ah_. Di sini jelas terlihat bahwa yang membuat Jimin sakit bukan raganya." Sejin menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan, "aku akan pergi ke apotik menebus resep ini. Kau jaga Jimin hingga yang lain kembali."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Hati-hati, _Hyung_."

Tepat ketika pintu kamar mereka tertutup, Taehyung merasa tangannya digenggam. Ia berbalik dan menatap Jimin yang sudah tersadar. Wajahnya pucat dan sudut bibirnya yang robek akibat bogem mentah milik Yoongi ditempeli plester.

"Jimin, astaga. Kau oke?"

Mungkin terdengar konyol karena Taehyung menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas, _Jimin tidak sedang baik-baik saja_.

"Tae," panggil Jimin, matanya memerah dan basah, "peluk aku, Tae." Geritnya nyaris 'tak terdengar.

Tangannya merentang mencoba menggapai tubuh Taehyung.

Dengan mata yang sama basahnya, Taehyung merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Jimin, "Kau selalu punya aku, Jimin."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku selalu tahu."

Pelukan Jimin mengerat.

 **x**

 **x**

 **HEADSOT (CHAPTER 4)**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, BxB, JiKook/VKook,VMin, pair bisa berubah kapanpun, tokoh REAL. Sekali lagi, tokoh real. Murni hanya sekedari imaji dari seorang fans, mungkin sedikit setting canon kubangun di awal namun semua itu murni sebagai dasar agar cerita ini bisa berlanjut. Too much imagination. Jika tidak nyaman dengan hal itu, silakan klik back.)

 _If you do not like this fiction or feeling uncomfortable with all of that, please don't read and give me something look like shit._

 **x**

 **x**

"Apa Jimin baik-baik saja?" Yoongi bertanya pada Hoseok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Kalau _Hyung_ khawatir cepat temui saja dia." Balas Hoseok.

Hening beberapa saat.

Hoseok memutar pandangannya, "Kalau _Hyung_ merasa bersalah, minta maaflah."

"Aku tidak salah." Balas Yoongi.

"Ya sudah," Hoseok mengangkat bahu, "aku mau mandi. Nanti aku mau makan malam di kamar Jimin saja."

Yoongi diam tidak menjawab. Membiarkan Hoseok dengan handuk putihnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan _shower_.

Sejujurnya jika saja Yoongi boleh jujur, ia merasa begitu bersalah pada Jimin. _Demi Tuhan_ , ia baru saja menghajar Jimin bahkan hingga ia babak belur dan tubuhnya pasti sakit sekali menghantam dinding. Namun ia terlalu gengsi, _ah tidak_ , lebih tepatnya ia tidak berani dan merasa begitu berat hati untuk melihat keadaan Jimin.

Ia sempat bertanya pada Namjoon mengenai keadaan Jimin, Namjoon bilang Jimin mungkin mengalami depresi. Sungguh Yoongi bisa memahami Jimin, pria yang sering merasa bersalah karena hal yang tidak dilakukannya. Pria yang selalu merasa bahwa semua beban ada di pundaknya. Namun mungkin kali ini beban itu begitu berat. Bahkan hingga Yoongi khawatir punggung Jimin mungkin akan patah jika terus memaksakan diri memikulnya seorang diri.

Meski Yoongi cenderung mengabaikan banyak hal pun cenderung tidak memikirkan banyak hal, namun sesungguhnya ia memikirkan seluruh anggota nyaris setiap waktu. Dan mungkin kali ini juga ia harus bisa sedikit saja mengalah.

"Loh? _Hyung_ pakai jaket mau kemana?" Tanya Hoseok begitu selesai mandi.

"Makan malam di kamar Taehyung 'kan?"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar sekali sampai Yoongi khawatir ujung senyuman itu akan mencapai daun telinganya, "Nah, ini baru _Hyung_ ku."

"Apa sih?" Yoongi menepis rangkulan Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya tertawa pelan dan mulai memilah pakaiannya sendiri, "Tolong nanti pelan-pelanlah pada Jimin."

" _Geurae_."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Kamar mereka tidak terletak begitu jauh, namun kebetulan saja berada di lorong yang berbeda di lantai yang sama membuat mereka memerlukan waktu beberapa menit untuk mencapai kamar Taehyung.

Menurut cerita Hoseok, Namjoon menyarankan untuk tidak mengungkit hal-hal berbau Jungkook apalagi mini konser yang akan mereka adakan di hadapan Jimin. Tidak seorang pun menginginkan Jimin berurusan dengan dokter kejiwaan. Apalagi jika sampai Jimin harus mengkonsumsi obat antidepresan yang sering kali membuat penggunanya ketergantungan.

"Sebelum depresinya memberat, bukankan kita semua ingin Jimin segera pulih dan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Jadi _Hyung_ , jangan marahi Jimin lagi." Ucap Hoseok di depan kamar Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Iya." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Dan jangan pukul dia lagi kalau ia mulai meledak."

"Astaga, iya Hobie. Iya. Aku juga tidak ingin keadaan Jimin memburuk." Yoongi menyingkirkan telapak tangan Hoseok yang menutupi tombol bel dan menekannya 2 kali.

'Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Wajah tersenyum Sejin dan Hankyunglah yang pertama kali menyambut.

"Kebetulan sekali," ucap Sejin, "tepat ketika kami ingin pergi kalian datang."

Hoseok tersenyum cerah. Yoongi hanya diam melihat Jimin yang terduduk di atas kasurnya dengan _sweater_ besar berwarna cokelat susu yang Yoongi tahu benar itu adalah _sweater_ milik Taehyung sementara anggota _Bangtan_ yang lain duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet hijau bermotif dedaunan yang entah mereka dapat dari mana.

Seolah mengerti kedua _manager_ itu pamit pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Sebelum berlalu Hankyung sempat menepuk bahu Yoongi yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , sini." Seru Seokjin.

Pintu tertutup dan Yoongi segera duduk di atas karpet itu. Sisi kosong itu tidak begitu luas karena dipan berukuran _king_ _bed_ itu tepat berada di tengah-tengah namun masih cukup untuk menampung kelima pria dewasa yang duduk membuat lingkaran dengan banyak makanan berada di bagian tengah.

"Aku sampai harus memohon pada pihak hotel untuk menggunakan dapur mereka, awas saja kalau kalian tidak banyak makan." Ucap Seokjin sembari mulai membuka penutup aneka hidangan itu.

"Jimin- _ah_ , ayo turun."

Jimin mengulaskan senyum kecil dan menggeleng. Matanya redup nyaris kehilangan cahaya dan pandangannya kosong melompong.

Yoongi membawa tubuhnya mendekati Jimin dan merangkulnya hangat, "Hei, kau tidak boleh begitu. Hargai usaha _Hyung_ tertuamu itu."

Jimin berbalik menatap Yoongi tepat di kedua manik matanya, "Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan. Ya?" Yoongi membuang pandangannya ke samping, "kalau kau tidak mau makan karena mulutmu yang masih pegal, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya nyaris berbisik.

Dengan kurang ajar Jimin menggerakkan jemarinya mengacak poni Yoongi, "Minta maaf bukan gayamu, _Hyung_."

Tanpa semua orang duga justru Jiminlah yang pertama bersikap biasa saja kali ini. Tidak ingin membiarkan kesempatan seperti itu berlalu begitu saja maka semua orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu mulai tertawa bahagia dan saling melempar canda.

"Hentikan jari-jari pendek kurang ajarmu itu," desis Yoongi, "mereka mengacak-acak poniku."

Jimin mengulum senyum dan menggeleng.

"Kau ingin aku mencabut mereka satu persatu, ya?"

Jimin bergidik ngeri dan segera melepas rangkulan Yoongi. Duduk di sela kosong di antara Taehyung dan Seokjin, seolah bagian kosong itu memang di sediakan untuknya. _Dan memang mereka sengaja melakukannya._

Yoongi mendengus dan mengambil tempat di samping Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum hangat dan mulai menyendok nasi ke piring kosong mereka semua.

Hoseok menjerit ceria, " _Yeaaah_ , kita piknik!"

Ada banyak menu di hadapan mereka. Bahkan hingga sepiring _bulgogi_ yang masih hangat dan mangkuk sup rumpu laut yang masih mengepul.

Taehyung mengambil potongan daging paling besar dan meletakkannya di atas piring Jimin, "Makan yang banyak, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin memakannya meski enggan.

"Ini bukan masakanmu, _Hyung_." Ucap Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Seokjin hanya tertawa pelan, "Ya, kau selalu tahu."

"Masakanmu jelas jauh lebih nikmat," Hoseok mendramatisir cara mengunyahnya, " _perfecto_." Diakhiri dengan decakan yang membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Aku dan Sejin _Hyung_ yang membelinya tidak jauh dari sini. Tidak terlalu enak, koki dan pelayannya saja kebanyakan berambut pirang." Ujar Seokjin.

"Mereka pasti tidak bisa mengucapkan _bultaoreune_ dengan benar." Yoongi yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya menimpali.

"Dan mereka tidak tahu apa itu _annyeonghaseyo_?" Namjoon menambahi.

"Atau _pittamnunmul_?" Dan Seokjin mengakhiri dengan satu ucapan telak.

Mereka semua tertawa bahagia. Sejenak melupakan Jungkook? _Tidak_. Nyatanya di sana, di sisi lain Taehyung ada sisi yang kosong. Dan Jimin menatapnya dengan penuh guratan duka. Harusnya di sana ada Jungkook yang berucap dengan mulut mengerucut lucu.

" _Do you know IU_?" Bisik Jimin lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah semua makanan itu habis 'tak bersisa, Seokjin memaksa Namjoon dan Hoseok mencucinya sebelum mengembalikan piring dan mangkuk kepada pihak hotel. _Sebagai pria-pria yang tahu tata krama, mereka meminjam bersih berarti harus mengembalikannya dalam keadaan bersih pula,_ ujarnya.

Sisanya masih tinggal di kamar Jimin dan Taehyung sembari menonton acara televisi bersama. Beruntunglah televisi besar itu menangkap _signal channel_ asal Korea sehingga mereka bisa menonton acara yang mereka mengerti.

"Jimin, kau harus minum obatmu." Taehyung menyodorkan obat milik Jimin yang harus diminumnya.

"Aku oke, Tae." Jimin mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada, menolak untuk meminum pil-pil pahit itu.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang sepucat mayat yang ada di hadapanku." Taehyung berujar malas.

Jimin mengulum senyum dan menunjuk Yoongi yang tidak begitu jauh darinya, "Maksudmu Yoongi _Hyung_?"

" _Yak!_ "

Seokjin tertawa namun tangannya menyodorkan gelas berisi air, Namjoon nampak serius dengan acara yang tengah ditontonnya dan Yoongi terlihat diam seolah sedang berpikir keras atau _memang sedang berpikir keras?_

Akhirnya Jimin mengalah dan meminum obat-obat itu. Sesungguhnya ia sudah tidak sepusing tadi dan sebenarnya ia sendiri pun bingung kenapa ia bisa pingsan siang tadi. Separuh hatinya malu mengingat ia yang merengek pada Taehyung agar memeluknya. Namun Seokjin meraih telapak tangannya yang bebas dan menggenggamnya sembari sesekali menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya membuat ia melupakan hal yang sedang dipikirkan sebelumnya.

"Melamunkan apa?" Tanya Seokjin.

Jimin berbalik, menguap lebar dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik Seokjin, "Tidak ada." Dustanya.

"Bicarakan pada kami kalau memang ada yang ingin kau bagi." Timpal Seokjin.

Jimin mengangguk dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Seokjin, "Aku mengantuk, _Hyung_."

Taehyung menatap mereka berdua 'tak teratikan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

Mungkin ucapan Seokjin adalah sihir atau mungkin juga efek samping obat-obatan itu mulai bekerja karena 'tak lama setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir yang Seokjin katakan napas Jimin mulai teratur. Ia terlelap.

"Aku akan bicara pada Bang PDnim besok pagi," Yoongi melirik Jimin yang kini sudah tertidur. Masih dengan _sweater_ cokelat milik Taehyung lengkap dengan Seokjin yang tengah mengelusi kening Jimin penuh sayang, "kurasa kondisi Jimin memang tidak memungkinkan."

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi untuk pertama kalinya, " _Hyung_ , kau tahu kita tidak bisa menolak."

"Lalu aku harus membiarkan ARMY melihat adikku pingsan di atas panggung begitu?"

"Yoongi- _ya_." Tegur Seokjin.

Yoongi hanya 'tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia menghajar Jimin meneriaki anak itu marah tanpa memikirkan kondisi Jimin. Mentalnya yang tertekan. Juga tubuhnya yang kurang makan. Meski semua orang melarang Jimin membuka internet, namun ia sendiri yakin Jimin pasti sudah mencari berita tentang mereka. Juga _statement_ yang dikeluarkan pihak agensi.

Bukan tidak mungkin juga Jimin membaca komentar beberapa fans yang terlalu terkejut dengan kabar ini dan melimpahkan seluruh kesalahan padanya. Seolah semuanya adalah salahnya. Seolah pula bukan Jimin yang seharusnya berada di sini bersama mereka. Sedari dulu Jimin menerima banyak cacian. Dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kini ia menerima lebih banyak lagi bahkan mungkin dari kalangan ARMY yang begitu mencintai Jungkook dan terlampau terkejut hingga tanpa sadar membuat mereka menyalahkan Jimin. Meski tidak begitu banyak, namun tetap saja ada.

Mungkin hal itu akan disesali mereka nantinya. Dan Yoongi pun membaca beberapa ungkapan netizen walau kebanyakan mengecam tindakan gadis itu, namun tidak sedikit pula yang menyayangkan Jungkook yang terluka padahal seharusnya Jimin lah yang terluka.

"Kau pun tahu Namjoon, Jimin tidak sedang baik-baik saja dan ia tidak bisa terus berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Jimin terus berpikir seharusnya bukan Jungkook yang terkena peluru itu, aku sadar sekarang. Ini bukan tentang profesionalitas, ini tentang hati. Dan kemungkinan Jimin akan melakukan hal bodoh sangat besar saat ini."

Ucapan panjang Yoongi mendiamkan semuanya. Kecuali dengung _air conditioner_ di pojok ruangan. Ah, juga suara wanita pembawa acara dari televisi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin terbangun pagi hari tanpa seseorang pun berada di sisinya. Ia mengucek matanya dan menggapai ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas.

Pukul 07.40

Ah, ia terbangun cukup siang. Apa yang lain meninggalkannya sarapan? Tetapi tidak mungkin juga. Mungkin Taehyung atau Seokjin _Hyung_ sedang membawakan ia sarapan. Jimin tidak ingin terus merepotkan semua orang, maka dengan mata yang menahan kantuk ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mandi terlebih dahulu. Bukan karena malas, namun lebih pada tidak ingin melewatkan sarapan pagi yang biasanya disediakan di bagian barat hotel, di ruangan terbuka dan langit sebagai atapnya. Siapa tahu _Hyung_ nya yang lain sedang berada di sana atau barangkali sedang meminta layanan antar ke kamarnya. Pada akhirnya Jimin hanya mengganti _sweater_ yang dikenakannya dengan _t-shirt_ putih polos dan memakai _beanie hut_ untuk menutupi rambutnya yang berantakan khas orang bangun tidur.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi barat hotel. Mencari keberadaan _Hyung_ nya di antara orang-orang asing.

Dan di sudut dekat pagar pembatas ia melihat Yoongi dan Namjoon tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Bang PD, Sejin dan salah seorang pria yang Jimin tahu ia menjabat sebagai salah satu petinggi di BigHit, juga salah satu pria asing yang tidak Jimin ketahui siapa. Mungkin salah satu perwakilan investor. Entah. Jimin tidak berniat untuk menguping sebenarnya, namun entahlah ia merasa ia harus bersembunyi.

Dengan langkah mengendap ia mendekat ke arah mereka. Beruntunglah mereka terlihat begitu sibuk dan kebetulan tubuh Jimin yang kecil membuatnya tersamarkan oleh postur orang-orang Amerika yang tinggi menjulang itu.

Ia memilih untuk mendekat sampai batas yang aman. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pot tanaman yang tinggi dan memasang telinganya lekat-lekat.

"Aku mohon pertimbangkan kesehatan Jimin." Itu suara Namjoon.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , ini bukan kemauanku. Di sini banyak pihak terlibat dan tidak mungkin kita membatalkan mini konser kita." Balas petinggi itu.

Bang PD menyesap cangkirnya, "Bujuklah Jimin."

"Ia sedang sakit," itu suara Yoongi, "tolonglah untuk mempertimbangkan saranku."

"Kau mau membuat lagu baru asal Jimin tidak perlu ikut konser begitu?" Tanya Sejin.

Jimin mengetatkan pegangannya pada tepian pot, menunggu jawaban Yoongi.

"Ya. Aku akan membuat satu atau dua lagu baru. Kami akan berlatih sebelum konser, sekeras mungkin. Tapi jangan paksakan keadaan Jimin."

Mata Jimin terbelalak. Apa-apaan dengan satu atau dua lagu baru? Orang gila mana yang bisa membuat satu atau dua lagu dalam kurun kurang dari seminggu dan mementaskannya di hadapan banyak orang.

"Kami akan bekerja sama. Kami akan bekerja lebih keras, tapi tolong pertimbangkan keikutsertaan Jimin," Namjoon mulai meyakinkan, "Hoseok dan Taehyung pun sudah mulai berlatih untuk _perform_. Kurasa satu minggu waktu yang cukup banyak untuk kami semua berlatih lagu baru sebelum mini konser itu."

Namjoon mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil. Jimin tahu semua orang sama tertekannya. Dan apa-apan dengan semua ini? Jika anggota lain bahkan Hoseok dan Taehyung yang terluka saja siap berlatih lebih keras agar Jimin tidak perlu ikut, maka akan sangat tidak tahu diri jika Jimin tetap memikirkan perasaannya sendiri dan tidak melihat perjuangan anggota lain.

"Anggaran _budget_ kita semakin menipis jika terus tinggal di sini dan terlebih ARMY sudah terlalu lama menunggu kepastian dari agensi. Separuh dari penjualan tiket sudah di _refund_ , butuh waktu untuk me _refund_ sebagian lagi dan kekecewaan mereka tidak akan hilang begitu saja setelah uang mereka kembali," petinggi itu mulai bicara, "sebagian mungkin akan mengerti. Namun berita mengenai Jungkook sudah berembus bahkan berita burung seperti _Bangtan_ akan bubar jika tidak ada vokalis utamanya mulai menjadi buah bibir di Korea."

"Dan mini konser itu akan diadakan paling lambat lima hari dari sekarang, kami sudah meng _share_ beritanya dan penjualan tiket esok hari pukul delapan malam. Mungkin terlampau mendadak, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik sehingga kalian bisa cepat pulang ke Korea dan memperkecil pengeluaran kita di sini." Terang pria asing itu.

"Kami berlima bisa." Namjoon berujar meyakinkan.

"Kami mengenal ARMY, mereka akan mengerti walau kami tidak melakukan mini konser sekalipun. ARMY adalah fans yang luar biasa, mereka tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun." Yoongi menimpali.

"Namun kami pun paham mengenai kondisi agensi. Kami setuju untuk melakukan mini konser di tengah kondisi mental para anggota yang sedang tidak baik, tapi tolong pertimbangkan tentang Jimin." Namjoon mulai kehabisan akal.

Tanpa diduga Yoongi bangkit, membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat dan berujar penuh harapan, " _Kumohon_. Kumohon, Bang PDnim. Buat orang-orang itu mengerti."

"Yoongi- _ya_." Sejin terlihat terkejut melihat Yoongi yang memohon.

Bang PD sudah akan mengeluarkan perkataannya, ia pun setuju untuk mengistirahatkan Jimin mengingat kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan. Bahkan ia sudah bicara pada berbagai pihak agar mengerti kondisi artis mereka saat ini. Namun begitu banyak tuntutan dari pihak investor yang akhirnya membuat ia menyetujui adanya mini konser terakhir sebelum mereka vakum dari _tour_ dunia mereka selama 3 bulan sembari melihat kondisi Jungkook ke depannya.

"Baiklah, kupikir …"

Perkataannya terpotong karena melihat Jimin berjalan dengan terburu ke arah mereka. Wajahnya memerah. Dengan kasar ia menyentak tubuh Yoongi.

"Apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan?" Semburnya marah, "jangan memohon demi aku. Jangan mengemis pada orang-orang yang hanya memikirkan uangnya itu _demi aku_. Kau tidak boleh melepas harga dirimu yang selalu kau junjung tinggi-tinggi."

Jimin merasa matanya panas. Ia tidak suka melihat _Hyung_ nya memohon sampai seperti itu. Tidak ada yang boleh merendah demi dia, _tidak boleh_. Siapapun tidak boleh berkorban lagi untuknya. Jimin sudah bertekad dan berjanji bahwa pengorbanan Jungkook tempo hari adalah pengorbanan terakhir demi dirinya.

Mulai sekarang, Jimin sudah berjanji bahwa ialah yang akan berkorban untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Demi orang orang-orang yang dicintainya, _jika memang ada yang harus mati sekalipun:_ **biar dia saja.**

"Aku akan konser. Aku akan ikut mini konser itu."

Pandangan mata Jimin menegas, nyalang memandang ke arah matahari pagi hari. Sementara di dalam hatinya badai memporak-porandakan segala yang tersisa.

Harapan dan kecewa menenggelamkan jiwanya hingga karam.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Seokjin nampak kusut ketika Jimin sekaligus Yoongi dan Namjoon kembali.

"Jimin, astaga kau kemana saja?" Seokjin menangkup wajah Jimin, "aku khawatir."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Aku baru saja sarapan bersama _Hyungnim_. Ah, aku mau mandi dulu." Segera ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beruntunglah Jimin sudah diajari bagaimana caranya memasang ekspresi palsu. Seolah bahagia meski tidak. Ternyata pelajaran makro dan mikro ekspresi yang dulu ia pelajari sebelum debut ada gunanya. Sayangnya, _Hyung_ nya yang lain pun mempelajarinya. Dan mereka tahu Jimin tengah menipu mereka. Seperti ia menipu seluruh dunia di hadapan kamera ketika ia gagal di tes vokalnya ia bisa tertawa di depan kamera, merekam _vlog_ seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Selidik Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ dari mana saja?" Yoongi bertanya ketus, "anak itu terbangun dan mendengar pembicaraanku dengan PDnim."

Seokjin terkejut, "Sungguh?"

"Ya," Namjoon menyahut, "dan parahnya ia malah setuju untuk bergabung di mini konser."

"Aku tadi sedang membawakan sarapan untuk Taehyung dan Hobie yang sedang berlatih sebelum berniat membawa sarapan untukku dan Jimin. Kupikir tidur Jimin nyenyak sekali tadi. Aku minta maaf, ini kesalahanku." Seokjin berucap sembari melirik _creamy soup_ dan _garlic bread_ yang ada di atas nakas, juga dua gelas susu yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat.

"Bukan salahmu, _Hyung_." Namjoon berujar menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba bel kamar mereka berbunyi berkali-kali, ketika Namjoon membuka pintu yang nampak adalah raut panik Sejin dan Hankyung.

" _Hyung_ ada apa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada gamang yang kentara.

"Nyonya Jeon membuat keputusan _medical_ _evacuation_." Ucap Sejin cepat.

Seokjin mengernyit bingung.

"Jungkook akan dibawa pulang ke Korea." Hankyung menambahkan.

Namjoon dan Yoongi langsung berlari ke kamar mereka panik, bersiap untuk mengunjungi Jungkook.

Sejin menatap Seokjin, "Tolong jaga Jimin, Seokjin- _ah_."

Seokjin mengangguk patah-patah.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Pada akhirnya Jimin pun tahu mengenai keputusan pemindahan Jungkook ke Korea. Setelah seluruh dokumen perjalanan, keputusan dan rekam medis siap, termasuk pula biaya transportasi seperti _ambulance_ dan pesawat ditambah biaya seluruh pengobatan dan paramedis yang akan turut mengantar Jungkook telah matang dipersiapkan.

Namjoon bilang kondisi Jungkook relatif stabil meski tidak ada peningkatan, sehingga dokter Mark pun setuju. Sayangnya yang Jimin baru ketahui hari ini adalah bahwa Jungkook akan dipindahkan pagi hari tepat di hari mini konser mereka akan diadakan. Yang artinya 2 hari yang akan datang Jungkook akan pulang.

Jimin merasa seperti _entahlah_ , ia tidak memiliki kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Sungguh ingin sekali rasanya ia menemui Jungkook. Sayangnya Nyonya Jeon masih melarang Jimin datang. Jimin paham, pasti berat untuk Nyonya Jeon. Namun ia pun menanggung beban yang sama beratnya.

"Jimin."

"Huh?"

Jimin mengerjap dan menatap Taehyung yang baru saja mendorong bahunya pelan.

"Sebentar lagi bagianmu." Bisiknya.

Mereka saat ini sedang berlatih di dalam kamar hotel hanya bermodalkan sebuah _dvd_ _player_ untuk berlatih vokalnya. Memang untuk mini konser mereka kali ini mereka hanya akan membawakan lagu-lagu _Bangtan_ yang bertempo lambat, mengingat kondisi Hoseok yang masih belum pulih benar dan cedera di bahu Taehyung bahkan masih basah lukanya.

Mereka pun hanya membawakan 10 lagu dengan perkiraan konser selama dua jam yang akan banyak diisi oleh tanya jawab dan obrolan lain. Pun jumlah tiket yang dibatasi hanya 2000 kursi.

Sedangkan _part_ yang seharusnya Jungkook nyanyikan dibagi kepada ketiga vokal lainnya. Seokjin memegang bagian terbanyak mengingat warna suara Taehyung yang berbeda dengan Jungkook dan Jimin menolak banyak bagian milik Jungkook.

Namjoon menyerahkan _microphone_ pada Jimin karena _microphone_ nya hanya ada 2 buah, salah satunya dipegang Seokjin. Jimin menyanyikan bagiannya sambil terpejam dan ketika Seokjin menyanyikan bagian Jungkook setelah bagiannya membuat Jimin mengernyit dalam pejam.

Meski suara Seokjin sama lembutnya dengan Jungkook namun tetap berbeda. Rasanya begitu berbeda. Suara Jungkook memiliki _power_ yang kuat namun terdengar lembut sedangkan suara Seokjin akan menguat seiring _power_ nya. Juga _falsetto_ yang dinyanyikan Seokjin tidak semulus dan seringan Jungkook.

Berbeda. _Ini berbeda._

"Kita istirahat dulu." Komando Namjoon sembari mem _pause_ _dvd player_ nya.

Hoseok mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin, "Aku lelah. Rasanya tidak seperti _Bangtan_ ya kalau menyanyi hanya sembari duduk."

Yoongi menekan keningnya, "Bersyukurlah setidaknya kau tidak perlu mendengar gerutuanku di _back stage_ karena kelelahan menari."

Hoseok terkekeh pelan.

Taehyung, Jimin dan Namjoon terlihat sedang sibuk membicarakan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan terlihat dari cara Namjoon memegang pensil dan menandai bagian lirik lagu yang tercetak di kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku kasihan pada ARMY." Ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga." Balas Seokjin.

Ia merasa sedikit tidak adil karena tiket yang begitu terbatas pada mini konser mereka kali ini memiliki harga nyaris 5 kali lipat dari tiket di _seat_ termahal di konser mereka biasanya. Sedikit tidak adil namun nyatanya tiket mereka tetap terjual habis.

"Kita jalani saja." Yoongi bergumam.

"Seokjin _Hyung_." Panggil Namjoon.

Seokjin tidak menjawab namun ia menoleh menatap Namjoon menunggu ucapannya selanjutnya.

"Bagian ini _Hyung_ saja yang bawakan, ya?" Namjoon menandai salah satu bagian yang seharusnya dibawakan Jungkook di lagu _Butterfly_.

"Lalu Jimin?"

Namjoon menunjuk Jimin dengan dagunya yang terlihat begitu emosional dengan napas terengah dan mata memerah. Ia menggigit bibirnya seperti sedang menahan geraman, ucapan, jeritan atau apapun itu. Di sampingnya Taehyung mengelus bahunya penuh afeksi.

"Ia sudah mencoba tapi berakhir seperti itu."

Seokjin mengangguk. Ia senang sebenarnya karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat bagian menyanyi terbanyak sepanjang karirnya bersama _Bangtan_ selama ini namun tetap saja ia pun merasa tidak nyaman menyanyikan bagian yang bukan miliknya.

Suasana yang pengap mendadak pecah ketika Yoongi berujar pelan.

"Besok setelah kita gladi resik kita kan mengunjungi Jungkook." Ucap Yoongi sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

"Lusa konser kita dan lusa juga Jungkook akan pulang ya." Hoseok mencubit dagunya.

"Kita semua?" Tanya Seokjin sumringah membayangkan akhirnya Jimin bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Nyonya Jeon masih tidak memperbolehkan Jimin datang."

"Aku bisa tinggal di depan kamarnya." Jimin menatap dengan mata penuh harap, "kumohon izinkan aku ikut kali ini."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku akan meminta Yura _Noona_ bersamamu. Setidaknya kau bisa mengintip Jungkook nanti." Taehyung mengacak rambut Jimin.

Ah, mereka paham. Taehyung mencoba untuk membuat Jimin senang. Mungkin inilah saatnya bagi mereka untuk sekedar membuat Jimin kembali tertawa.

"Jungkook pasti jadi gemuk sekali kerjanya tidur terus begitu." Hoseok menyeletuk cepat.

"Aku akan senang melihat ototnya menghilang, sungguh sebagai kakak tertua aku takut ditindas olehnya melihat ia semakin berotot." Seokjin menimpali.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi berbalik menatap Jimin lekat, "Dan kau harus tahu kalau sekarang **Jungkook botak**. Kau bukan lagi anggota _Bangtan_ dengan visual ketujuh, Jungkook baru saja turun satu peringkat menggantikanmu."

Jimin tersenyum kecut. Dalam hatinya yakin sekali ia masih visual ketujuh di _Bangtan_ seperti yang biasa Jungkook kemukakan. _Meski Jungkook botak sekalipun._

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Jungkook ketika bangun nanti, melihat otot-otot besarnya menghilang dan kepalanya yang botak. Ia bisa menangis semalaman." Taehyung membalas dan seketika mengundang tawa.

"Dan aku yang harus mendengar tangisannya semalaman. Pasti seram mendengar seseorang menangis tengah malam di kamarmu." Namjoon 'tak mau kalah.

Mereka tertawa walau pedih. Berharap diam-diam bahwa kelakar mereka akan membuat Jungkook bangun secepatnya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Mereka menjalani gladi resik hingga sore hari. Semuanya berjalan lancar karena semalaman Jimin sudah mencoba menekan emosinya kuat-kuat meski berakhir dengan menangis nyaris sampai pagi mencoba membuang seluruh emosi sendu.

Beberapa kali ia mendapati pelatih mereka seolah ingin menegurnya namun selalu urung. Jimin tahu pasti wajahnya terlihat datar sepanjang gladi resik. Namun bukankah itu baik daripada ia menangis seperti latihan-latihannya beberapa hari yang lalu?

Taehyung meunjukkan _tweet_ yang akan ia bagikan di _twitter_ pada Jimin, "Aku merekam kalian semua dari belakang." Ujarnya.

 _Kami baik-baik saja._ Adalah caption yang Taehyung tulis diakhiri dengan _emoticon_ singa khasnya. Taehyung merekam ketika mereka tengah menampilkan lagu _Tomorrow_ , tepat ketika bagian Jimin.

Jimin meringis mendengar suaranya sendiri terdengar datar tanpa emosi.

"ARMY merindukanmu, Jimin. Semua bertanya kabarmu. Kujawab kalau kau semakin gemuk tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum kotaknya di akhir kalimat.

Jimin mengangguk. Ia tidak membuka akun _twitter_ mereka untuk memposting sesuatu sejak kejadian itu padahal biasanya ialah yang paling aktif di _twitter_.

Taehyung tahu Jimin sedikit gugup. Terlihat dari rahangnya yang menegas dan matanya yang bergetar samar memandang bangunan rumah sakit di hadapannya. _Hyung-Hyung_ mereka berada di depan bersama _manager_ dan beberapa petugas keamanan mereka. Ia sendiri berada di barisan paling akhir. Beberapa _staff_ dan petugas keamanan lain mengikuti.

Bang PD sudah mengunjungi Jungkook tadi pagi, kini ia tengah sibuk mengadakan meeting dengan pihak ketiga yang mereka sewa gedungnya untuk mengadakan konser esok hari.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Taehyung di samping pintu kamar Jungkook.

Jimin mengangguk dan meninju bahu Taehyung pelan, "Jangan khawatir. Lagipula ada Yura _Noona_ bersamaku."

Yura menanggapi dengan senyuman. Ia sudah menjenguk Jungkook tadi pagi bersama Bang PD.

"Ini," Yura menyodorkan masker hitam dan _id-card_ bertuliskan _crew_ milik Yura, "jangan sampai Nyonya Jeon melihatmu."

Jimin menerimanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan membawa tas besar yang biasa dibawa _staff_ dan _id-card_ yang dikalungkan di lehernya membuat ia terlihat seperti _staff_ lain. Bersama Yura ia mendekat ke pintu kamar Jungkook, mengintip dari kaca bening persegi panjang yang kain penutupnya disingkap Namjoon tadi.

Jimin melihatnya. Jungkook ada di sana, dengan alat-alat kedokteran terpasang di tubuhnya dan kepalanya yang terbalut perban disamarkan oleh _scraft_ sutra berwarna coral milik Nyonya Jeon. Ada rindu yang membuncah di dadanya, juga rasa khawatir dan takut yang menyergap hingga ke sudut terdalam hatinya.

Ketika Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan membawa dahinya menempel ke punggung tangan adik termudanya membuat kerinduan Jimin semakin membengkak. Batapa ia pun ingin mengenggam telapak tangan Jungkook merasakan bagaimana permukaannya yang halus dan hangat.

Dan ketika Seokjin mengusap pipi Jungkook hati-hati, Jimin membuang pandangannya, " _Noona_ , kita tunggu di tempat lain saja."

Yura mengangguk mengerti dengan amat pasti, "Ayo kita tunggu di taman."

Yura mengambil tas dari punggung Jimin dan menggendongnya sebelum memegang lengan Jimin yang lemas seolah hembusan lirih angin mampu menerbangkannya bagai anai.

Kerinduan memancar kuat dari kedua iris Jimin yang redup dan kosong. Seolah separuh hidupnya yang tersisa baru saja direnggut setengahnya.

Napas yang ia hela dengan tarikan berat itu, mungkin tanda bahwa Jimin hidup mengandalkan seperempat jiwanya yang bahkan sekarang tengah merengek untuk ikut dengan seperempat bagian lainnya. Melihat kondisi Jimin yang justru semakin terlihat buruk setelah melihat Jungkook membuat Yura merasa hatinya tersengat kuat.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tengah bersiap di _back stage_. Para _staff_ sedang sibuk hilir mudik menyiapkan penampilan mereka. Meski mereka hanya membawakan 10 lagu dan bahkan hanya satu kali berganti pakaian, namun tetap saja suasana _back stage_ sesibuk biasanya.

ARMY sudah memasuki area mini konser sekaligus _fanmeeting_ , mereka duduk sesuai dengan tiket yang mereka beli. Tempat duduknya kali ini dibuat dalam susunan memanjang bertingkat. Panggungnya pun relatif kecil dan hanya berbentuk persegi panjang. Ada layar besar di belakang dan kiri-kanan atas. Saat ini mereka masih menonton musik video yang diputar sembari menunggu _Bangtan_ siap.

Jimin menghela napas, dalam hatinya masih teringat pada Jungkook yang tadi pagi terbang ke Korea. Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa kondisinya memburuk? Apa ia sudah masuk ke kamar rawat barunya? Atau apakah dan apakah yang lain. Dan satu mengapa: _mengapa harus hari ini ketika mereka justru sibuk menyiapkan mini konser?_

Jimin merentangkan tangannya ketika salah seorang _staff_ memakaikannya jas berwarna hitam. Tampilan mereka kali ini formal. Dengan jas dan celana hitam juga sepatu pantofel. Tidak ada _jacket_ macam-macam warna dan gemerlap _glitter_. Tidak ada _make up_ dengan _eyeliner_ dan _eyeshadow_ tebal. Semuanya di _make up_ senatural mungkin, mengusung konsep kebersahajaan mereka tanpa Jungkook. Kecuali untuk Jimin yang memerlukan bantuan _make up_ lebih berat seperti _concealer_ dan _bb cream_ untuk menutupi memar keunguan yang disebabkan Yoongi.

Ketika Jimin memasang _ear-in_ di telinganya dan tangannya memegang _microphone_ dengan nama Jimin tertempel di bagian bawah, Namjoon merengkuh kelima member lainnya. Tidak ada sorakan penuh semangat, tidak ada tawa. Hanya senyum dan tepukan saling menguatkan.

"Kita bisa melakukannya." Bisik Namjoon.

Tidak ada yang menjawab namun semuanya percaya dan yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan Namjoon. Sedangkan Jimin merapalkan doa dalam hati.

Maka ketika lampu _stage_ dimatikan, mereka muncul satu persatu seiring cahaya yang menyorot. Jimin merasa takut sekaligus kerdil, gemetar seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti menghadapi konser pertama. Namun tanpa diduga, Hoseok yang seharusnya berada di belakangnya justru maju mengiringi Jimin sambil mengenggam tangannya. Seolah menyiratkan bahwa Jimin tidak sendiri.

Konser mereka berjalan lancar. Penuh haru dan air mata. Baik airmata dari member lain maupun ARMY. Namun Jimin sama sekali tidak menangis. Air matanya seolah habis menangisi Jungkook semalaman tadi. Mereka menyanyikan lagu mereka satu persatu.

Namjoon duduk di ujung barat, paling dekat dengan pembawa acara sekaligus penerjemah wanita dengan rambut dicat ungu pucat. Di samping Namjoon ada Seokjin lalu Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin, dan di sisi timur Hoseok sebagai ujung.

Ada sesi tanya jawab yang justru berakhir sebagai sesi saling memberi semangat. Jimin merasa beruntung karena setidaknya dari yang ia tangkap walau hanya sedikit, mereka semua berjanji akan tetap mendukung _Bangtan_ meski mereka harus vakum sekalipun. Mereka akan menunggu hingga Jungkook pulih dan _Bangtan_ bisa meneruskan konser dunia yang tertunda.

Mereka berada di penghujung konser ketika mereka semua termasuk _Bangtan_ menonton video _Spring Day_ bersama-sama. Lalu disambung dengan tayangan penampilan _live_ mereka membawakan Spring Day. Barulah Jimin merasa matanya memanas. Melihat _moment_ kebersamaan mereka sebelum kejadian mengejutkan itu menimpa.

Sebelum mereka membawakan lagu terakhir, seorang fans yang dipilih secara acak oleh Namjoon diberikan kesempatan untuk naik ke atas panggung. Fans beruntung itu terlihat begitu muda, mengenakan kacamata dengan rambut sebahu berwarna keemasan.

Yang membuat Jimin terkejut adalah fans itu menangis tepat di samping pembawa acara, memegang _microphone_ nya dengan jemari bergetar dan mulai bicara dalam bahasa korea, "Selamat malam, _Oppadeul_. Aku merasa begitu beruntung bisa berdiri sedekat ini dengan kalian. Kupikir aku akan bahagia setelah melihat kalian dari jarak sedekat ini, namun ternyata aku salah. Aku sangat bahagia tapi aku juga sedih."

"Ada apa? Hei, jangan menangis." Namjoon menjawabnya.

"Kalian tidak baik-baik saja, _Oppa_. Jadi berhentilah untuk mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku-maksudku ARMY juga tidak keberatan berbagi kesedihan. Aku tahu kalian semua sedih bahkan mungkin lebih sedih dari kami, tapi jangan membohongi kami, _Oppa_." Wanita itu menggusap sudut matanya menggunakan tisu yang diberikan si pembawa acara.

"Kami memang baik-baik saja. Lihat?" Kali ini Taehyung yang menimpali.

"Aku mengikuti les bahasa Korea agar jika suatu saat nanti bisa bertemu dengan Oppadeul aku bisa bicara banyak hal. Aku masih SMP, mungkin aku tidak mengerti banyak hal. Tapi aku lihat kalian berbohong. Dan Jiminie _Oppa_ ," tangis gadis kecil itu pecah, "aku melihat _Oppa_ seperti bukan Jiminie _Oppa_ yang biasanya. Kalau _Oppa_ sedih, _nangis_ saja. Kalau _Oppa_ ingin marah, marah saja. Jangan seperti ini _Oppa_. Jangan pura-pura."

Jimin terdiam. Hoseok sibuk menenangkan tangisan gadis itu. Jimin tidak mendengar apapun yang gadis itu ucapkan kecuali satu hal:

Jika a _da satu ton beban yang harus dipikul. Terasa berat jika dipikul sendiri namun Bangtan bertujuh. Juga ARMY ada jutaan di seluruh dunia, jadi ayo kita pikul beban itu bersama-sama._

Maka ketika lagu _2! 3!_ Sebagai lagu terakhir dinyanyikan, Jimin mencoba menyanyikannya sebaik mungkin. Berusaha tidak mengingat Jungkook dan kejadian menyedihkan seperti pada lagu-lagu sebelumnya.

Namun ketika suara dalam milik Taehyung menyanyikan, " _Gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo seulpeun gieok modu jiwo nae soneul japgo useo._ "

Dan Seokjin meneruskan dengan lembut, " _Gwaenchanha ja hana dul set hamyeon ijeo seulpeun gieok modu jiwo seoro soneul japgo useo._ "

Bagian Jungkook kali ini akan dibawakan Jimin, maka Jimin membuka mulutnya dan, " _Geuraedo joheun nari apeu_ …" suaranya menghilang.

Bukan itu bukan suara Jungkook. Jimin merasa begitu gagal dan sekelebat memori wajah Jungkook yang mengernyit nyeri muncul di kepalanya.

Namun, "… _manhgireul nae mareul mitneundamyeon hana dul set, mitneundamyeon hana dul set_." Semua member termasuk _rapper line_ sekalipun meneruskan bagian Jimin.

Dan ARMY juga.

Maka ketika Taehyung mendekat, mendekapnya dalam dekapan erat dan membiarkan Jimin menangis di bahunya. Suara-suara itu masih menyanyi serentak meski berat, tersendat, susah dan kepayahan menahan isak. Namun semuanya terus berusaha untuk bernyanyi seolah menunjukkan bahwa Jimin tidaklah sendirian.

 _Berharap dalam hitungan ketiga:_ **semuanya akan baik-baik saja asal mereka tetap bersama dan saling percaya.**

" _Geurado joheun nari hwolssin deo manhgireul nae mareul mitneundamyeon hana dul set._ "

" _Mitneundamyeon hana dul set._ "

" _Mitneundamyeon hana dul set._ "

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak menangis malam itu.

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

Iya saya tau itu scene terakhirnya pas mini konser aneh banget. Ga enak dibaca, tapi mau gimana ya masa di chapter lalu masalah mini konsernya heboh di ch ini ga ditulis rasanya gimanaaa gitu. Dan pas ditulis malah jadi lebih gimanaaa gitu. Abaikan imajinasi fans yang ga pernah nonton konser tapi sok-sokan ngetik tentang konser. Aku aja ga suka scene pas konsernya kok/ _lha?_

Many thanked to:

 **bxjkv** , _Ly379_ , **JJKookie** , _SparkyuELF137_ , **dianaindriani** , _ichikawa haru_ , **uzi** , _pinkeualmond_ , **Monday Kid** , _PikaaChuu_ , **Unknown** , _Miya Vische_ , **nindiya99** , _kin.naV7_ , dan **Audrie**.

(Lupy'all Babies. Oh iya, Ch kemarin aku dapet pencerahan dari salah satu reviewer, euy. Sempet jadi ga mood ngelanjutin FF ini juga tapi aku gamau nelantarin FFku lagi tapi review dari teman-teman yang lain banyak yang bikin aku jadi semangat. Makasih banyak sekali lagi, _tanpa kalian aku bukan siapa-siapa_.)

Aku mau mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Inget jangan baca FF rated M siang-siang, tunggu minimalnya berbuka puasa gitu *eh* _malah ngajarin yang sesat._ Dan buat yang tidak menjalankan, aku mau bilang: sampai ketemu di ch selanjutnya. _Bubye!_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _December D._ (find me on twitter: **DecemberD_ppie** )


	5. Chapter 5

Mini konser mereka berjalan hancar. Meski dipenuhi haru dan air mata, namun ada harapan di sana. Harapan _Bangtan_ akan kembali seperti dulu. Harapan akan kebahagiaan di masa depan. _Harapan dalam hitungan ketiga semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama mereka bersama dan saling percaya:_

 **Selama Bangtan dan ARMY masih saling mempercayai.**

Jimin menarik tudung _hoodie_ nya dan mulai berjalan keluar kamarnya, masih ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Korea malam nanti.

 **x**

 **x**

 **HEADSOT (Chapter 5)**

 **(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, too much imagination, typo(s), BxB, JiKook/VKook, VMin friendship, canon but not really. Iya pairnya emang hampir tiap chapter ganti, galau sama pair saya mah.)**

(Tokoh bukan milikku, saya memakai mereka sebagai tokoh karena saya mengagumi mereka. Cerita ini murni hanya imajinasi saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan plot/kejadian bukanlah faktor kesengajaan saya. Jika tidak nyaman dengan segala konten yang saya sebutkan di atas silakan klik back, terima kasih.)

 _Enjoy!_

 **x**

 **x**

"Jadi Nyonya Jeon mencabut tuntutan pada gadis itu?" Hoseok bertanya 'tak habis pikir padahal sebelumnya Nyonya Jeonlah yang terlihat paling terpukul atas kejadian ini, namun sekarang ia justru mencabut tuntutannya pada gadis itu sebelum pihak agensi mengajaknya berunding.

"Benar, sebelumnya pihak agensi juga ingin membicarakan hal ini dengannya," Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dekat kasur hotel, "gadis itu ARMY, Hobie. Tidak mungkin kita menuntut _fans_ kita sendiri. Dunia juga mengetahui fakta itu dari kaus yang dipakainya."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Gadis itu bagaimana?" Taehyung 'tak kalah penasaran, fakta mengenai gadis itu yang begitu menyukainya dan Jungkook sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman karena gadis itu memiliki niat mencelakakan Jimin, dan berakhir melukainya, Jungkook dan Hoseok serta meninggalkan luka batin pada semua _member_ , _staff_ , _ARMY_ , terutama Jimin.

Sebelumnya mereka tahu bahwa kasus Yunho _TVXQ_ dulu pun berakhir damai, Yunho tidak melayangkan tuntutan pada gadis yang meracuninya dengan lem perekat.

Namun pada kasus mereka, gadis itu menggunakan senjata api. Kemungkinan terbunuh semakin besar karena hal itu. Meski mengingat pihak agensi pun tidak bisa menuntut gadis itu karena bagaimana pun tanggapan dunia penting, mereka harus memaafkan tindakan brutal _fans_ nya sendiri meski sulit.

"Apalagi kudengar gadis itu sungguh mengalami gangguan jiwa, jika memang tuntutan tetap dilayangkan, gadis itu tidak akan dipenjara selayaknya narapidana lain," Yoongi menggaruk pucuk hidungnya yang gatal, "dan tuntutan yang bisa kita layangkan pun hanya percobaan pembunuhan. Pembunuhan direncana tidak bisa dilayangkan karena tidak ada yang meninggal di sini."

"Senjata api?" Seokjin bertanya dengan nada suaranya.

"Senjata api legal di Negara ini, _Hyung_." Jawab Taehyung.

"Tapi gadis itu 'kan masih di bawah umur." Ujar Hoseok.

"Di negara ini kau bisa menemukan banyak situs jual beli _online_ yang menjual senjata api, di mana kau bisa membeli senjata api semudah membeli semangkuk _kimchi_ , Hobie." jawab Yoongi, "usia dewasa memang tujuh belas tahun, tapi usia di atas dua belas tahun seseorang sudah bisa menerima hukuman penjara karena seharusnya di atas usia dua belas manusia sudah bisa membedakan baik dan buruk juga memahami konsekuensi dari semua tindakan yang dilakukan. Meskipun biasanya hukuman penjaranya akan berlangsung di setengah dari total tahun penjara karena masih ada di bawah usia dewasa. Bahkan seringkali hukuman penjara itu tidak mutlak, kau masih bisa pergi ke sekolah di bawah pengawasan lalu kembali pulang ke sel."

Hoseok menggeleng takjub, "Tak kusangka _Hyung_ tahu banyak."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berujar kalem, "Gunakan ponselmu dengan benar makanya." Lalu mengetuk layar ponselnya 2 kali.

Seokjin hanya tertawa sementara Taehyung sudah memukuli lengan Hoseok gemas. Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di kamar Hoseok. Seluruh barang mereka sudah selesai dikemas. Mereka tengah menunggu kesiapan dari seluruh _staff_ juga Jimin dan Namjoon yang kini tengah mengunjungi suatu tempat sebelum mereka pulang.

"Tapi apa sungguh Jimin tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung tiba-tiba bertanya.

Dan heninglah yang menjawabnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tidak tahu atas dasar apa ia setuju. Kini ia tengah berjalan menuju salah satu _meeting room_ berukuran lebih kecil dari _meeting room_ yang digunakan _meeting_ bersama agensi tempo hari. Di luar pintu ada 2 orang polisi bersiaga dan 3 orang _bodyguard_ pribadi _Bangtan_ pun mengikuti bersama dengan Sejin dan Namjoon. Semalam setelah konser berakhir, Sejin menemuinya dan berkata bahwa Ayah dari gadis itu ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan entah mengapa ia mengangguk setuju.

Ketika pintu ruangan itu terkuak, terlihatlah beberapa petugas keamanan di setiap sudut ruangan. Juga seorang pria paruh baya berkumis tebal dengan rambut dicat hitam dan mata kelabu yang mengingatkan Jimin pada tokoh-tokoh _sheriff_ di film-film koboy. Ada seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu mengangguk sopan.

Jimin menerima uluran jabatan tangan dari pria itu. Tidak mengerti semua yang dibicarakan pria itu bersama Namjoon dan Sejin. Namun wanita itu mengartikannya pada Jimin dengan bahasa Korea berlogat Amerika yang lucu.

"Namanya Amanda," bisik Namjoon, "gadis itu bernama Amanda."

Pria paruh baya itu berbicara dengan mata memerah. Menatap Jimin penuh arti.

"Amanda benar-benar mengalami gangguan jiwa," wanita itu mulai menerjemahkan, "aku tidak tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya akan sejauh itu. Aku pun ingin mengecam tindakan brutalnya, tapi dia anakku. Salahku yang terlambat mengetahui kesehatan jiwanya, salahku yang justru tahu kenyataan itu setelah ia melakukan tindakan yang mengerikan."

Pria paruh baya itu kembali berbicara. Namjoon menjawabnya sesekali.

"Aku akan tetap berada di sisinya sebersalah apapun dia. Kini Amanda berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Sebenarnya ia anak yang baik, mungkin trauma psikis yang dialaminya semenjak balita membuatnya seperti ini. Aku yang lalai karena terlalu sibuk bekerja tanpa memperhatikan kesehatan jiwanya," gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam dan mulai mendengarkan ucapan pria paruh baya yang diketahuinya sebagai ayah dari Amanda, lalu menatap Jimin kembali, "di usianya yang belum genap setahun aku mengetahui istriku sering menyakiti Amanda. Ia mengidap _psikosis postpartum_ dan aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku ayah dan suami yang buruk karena tidak menyadari gangguan pada jiwa anak dan istriku."

Amanda, jika saja Ayahnya tidak curiga pada botol obat tidur yang sudah kosong, mungkin ia tidak akan mengetahui kenyataan menyeramkannya. Bahwa Amanda yang selalu terlihat tertidur tenang alih-alih menangis rewel seperti bayi-bayi kebanyakan itu bukan karena ia bayi yang gemar tidur: melainkan karena obat tidur yang dicampurkan di susu formula bayi yang diminumnya.

"Aku sudah curiga sejak menemukan botol obat tidur itu karena setahuku istriku tidak pernah terlihat meminumnya. Suatu hari aku melihat istriku tengah menggendong Amanda yang tertidur, ada botol susunya yang tinggal separuh di kamar kami. Aku ingin membuang seluruh prasangkaku namun pada akhirnya aku mengikuti kecurigaanku dan meminum susu itu." Kata wanita itu dengan bahasa korea yang fasih.

Jimin menggedikkan bahunya ngeri. Ada adegan berputar di dalam imajinya.

"Aku tertidur tak lama kemudian. Bahkan istriku bilang aku tertidur pulas sekali sampai tidak mengganti pakaian kerjaku. Maka pada hari itu aku mencari botol obat tidur itu dan membawanya ke kantor tempatku ditugaskan, pada hari itu pula aku meminta izin pulang lebih awal dengan alasan diare dan melihat istriku tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah sementara Amanda menangis histeris di dalam lemari. Ada banyak memar di tubuhnya, istriku yang melakukannya karena Amanda tidak berhenti menangis." Suara wanita berambut sebahu itu bergetar ketika mengartikan cerita Ayah Amanda di hadapannya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Jimin membuka suara.

Namjoon dengan cekatan mengartikan ucapan Jimin pada Ayah Amanda.

Jimin melihat ada gerit luka di mata pria itu, bergradasi dengan rasa sesal dan amarah.

"Aku mengetahui depresi yang dialami Ibunya Amanda dan kebodohanku adalah langsung menceraikannya mengetahui ia menyiksa puteriku, tanpa membantunya bangkit dari kondisi kejiwaannya," wanita penerjemah itu terlihat ragu mengatakan lanjutan cerita dari Ayah Amanda.

Namjoon mengambil alih dengan berbisik di telinga Jimin, "Ibu Amanda bunuh diri 'tak lama kemudian, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin merasa kepalanya pening. Selama pria itu berbicara, berakhir dengan banyak berterima kasih karena tidak berusaha memenjarakan Amanda dan sebuah pelukan erat. Jimin merasa pikirannya kacau.

Menurut psikolog yang menanganinya, kemungkinan itulah yang mendasari gangguan yang dialami Amanda. Kini Amanda berada di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa untuk menyembuhkan gangguan delusinya. Delusi yang membuatnya selalu merasa terancam dan tidak mampu memecah batas khayalan dengan kenyataan.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Kau tidak apa, Jimin- _ah_?" Tanya Namjoon menyadari wajah Jimin yang memucat.

Setelah bertemu dengan Ayah Amanda dan banyak berbicara dengannya membuat perangai Jimin kembali berubah. Maka Namjoon yang lebih mengerti Jimin lebih dari Sejin atau _bodyguard_ mereka menghentikan langkahnya dan merangkul Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , duluan saja. Aku akan mengajak Jimin minum teh sebentar." Ujar Namjoon.

Sejin melirik Jimin yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mengerti, mempersilakan Namjoon pergi dengan salah seorang dari _bodyguard_ mereka mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon setelah duduk salah satu _café_ di bagian barat hotel.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jimin sembari mulai menghirup aroma teh hijau hangat yang Namjoon pesan.

 _Bodyguard_ mereka mengamati tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Kau kasihan pada Amanda atau bagaimana?"

Jimin akui kemampuan Namjoon sebaik Taehyung dalam menebak isi pikirannya, "Sedikit." Jawab Jimin jujur. Sungguh ia bukan manusia berhati malaikat yang bisa mengasihani orang yang berniat membunuhnya dan mencelakai orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

Ada kenyataan yang membuat Jimin teriris mendengar cerita dari Ayah Amanda tadi. Tentang Ibu dari Amanda yang mengidap _psikosis postpartum_ yang merupakan kondisi yang di alami ibu pasca melahirkan yang sayangnya lebih serius dari sekerdar _baby blues syndrome_. Jika _baby blues_ hampir dialami lebih dari 50 persen ibu pasca melahirkan, _postpartum_ hanya dialami 5 persennya saja. Ada stress berkepanjangan yang dialami pengidap _postpartum_ setiap mendengar bayinya menangis.

 _Baby blues syndrome_ yang terjadi pada ibu pasca melahirkan sendiri merupakan keadaan perubahan emosi yang dialami ibu setelah melahirkan. Jimin tahu itu, karena dulu Ibunya pun pernah mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa setelah kelahiran Jimin ia sedikit mudah tersinggung, mudah menangis bahkan takut tidak bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik.

"Aku juga ikut sedih dengan apa yang dialami Amanda, tidak kusangka ia mengalami penyiksaan dari ibunya sendiri bahkan sebeluh usianya genap setahun." Ujar Namjoon. Dengan pelan ia mengiris _waffle_ dengan potongan buah _berry_ diatasnya dan mengunyahnya.

Jimin merasa … _entahlah_. Hatinya masih tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Amanda padanya, pada _Bangtan_. Namun ada rasa iba menyusup. Dalam kepalanya mereka ulang kejadian yang diceritakan Ayah Amanda padanya.

Bagaimana jika itu semua terjadi padanya? Jika sedari kecil ia yang berada di posisi Amanda, sudah menerima penyiksaan dari orang yang seharusnya justru paling mencintainya? Jika kehadirannya justru membuat Ibunya depresi, tertekan dan marah setiap mendengar tangisannya alih-alih merasa khawatir? Bagaimana jika sedari kecil, otaknya yang masih dalam tahap berkembang dihiasi kata-kata makian, bentakkan, juga ingatan tentang wajah marah ibunya?

Apakah ia bisa bertahan?

"Menurutmu, apakah tindakanku tadi benar, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin gamang

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, mengusap punggung tangan Jimin dan menyodorkan garpu dengan potongan _waffle_ tertsusuk. Jimin menerimanya dan merasakan asam buah _berry_ menyerbu indera perasanya. Sedikit banyak membuat _mood_ nya membaik.

"Kau benar, Jimin- _ah_. Kau memang malaikatnya _Bangtan_."

 _"Kalau begitu kali ini Tuan harus bertahan. Jangan seperti dulu. Dukunglah kesembuhan Amanda dan buat ia menjadi ARMY yang paling bahagia dan paling mencintai kami di dunia. Maka dengan begitu aku akan benar-benar melupakan kejadian ini dan tidak berusaha memperpanjang kasusnya."_

Sayangnya Namjoon salah. Jimin bukanlah malaikatnya _Bangtan_ , ia adalah monsternya _Bangtan_. Karena Jimin merasa ada moster yang meraung-raung tidak terima di dalam sudut tergelap dan terdalam hatinya.

"Kuharap Amanda cepat sembuh." Ujar Namjoon.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Sibuk menenangkan amukan monster dalam dirinya dengan tegukan teh hijaunya banyak-banyak.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tahu keputusan bersama antara _member_ , orangtua dan agensinya membuat kasus Amanda berakhir damai begitu saja membuat berbagai macam reaksi di dunia. Banyak orang menyayangkan keputusan itu.

Terlebih permintaan langsung dari Ayah Amanda membuat berita gangguan jiwa yang dialami puterinya tidak di bahas di satupun media. Sehingga yang dunia dan _ARMY_ tahu, Amanda hanyalah anak dengan pemikiran yang terlalu gegabah sehingga melukai anggota grup yang disukainya. Biarlah seperti itu, asalkan Amanda ketika sembuh nanti cukup menyandang cap sebagai fans yang berubah menjadi _haters_ bagi satu orang bukannya wanita gila yang mengalami delusi hebat.

Jimin mengerti pada permintaan Ayah Amanda. Ia hanya tidak ingin nantinya setelah Amanda sembuh dan mulai berbaur dengan masyarakat, orang-orang melihatnya sebagai gadis dengan gangguan jiwa. Selayaknya orangtua manapun di dunia, Ayah Amanda sedang berusaha melindungi puterinya.

 _Jimin tahu benar._

Namun dunia tidak mengerti, mereka menyayangkannya dan mengatakan semua ini. Beberapa bahkan dengan kejinya menuduh semua itu sebagai bentuk dari pencitraan yang sedang Jimin dan _Bangtan_ ingin lakukan agar terkenang sebagi _grup_ berhati malaikat yang bisa memaafkan orang yang berusaha melukainya, _membunuhnya_.

"Jangan dibaca." Ujar Taehyung sembari menutupi layar ponsel Jimin dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Menghalangi pandangan Jimin dari berbagai tanggapan _netter_ di banyak artikel.

"Aku …"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, mereka akan tetap berkomentar. Yang berhati dengki akan membencimu dan yang berhati bersih akan mengasihanimu, selalu seperti itu." Ujar Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum kecut. Sejak kapan ucapan Taehyung jadi berbobot begitu?

Mereka telah turun dari pesawat, petugas keamanan langsung menggiringi langkah mereka. Taehyung berdiri di samping Jimin, menutupi kepala Jimin menggunakan lengannya dan telapak yang di lebarkan.

Jimin ingin tertawa sebenarnya karena Taehyung tengah bertingkah sebagai _bodyguard_ nya atau apapun itu. Padahal ia sendiri memakai masker, kacamata dan topi yang nyaris menutupi pandangannya. Taehyung tidak perlu sejauh itu bertindak sampai menutupi wajahnya dari hadapan ARMY yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Jimin mendengar teriakan para _fans_ mereka. Riuh sekali. Jimin dapat melihat spanduk berisi kalimat dukungan yang mereka bawa dari sela lengan Taehyung yang menutupi kepalanya nyaris memeluknya. Membuat Jimin merasa berada di dunianya yang aman karena perlindungan dari Taehyung.

"Orangtua kalian sudah menunggu di _dorm_." Ucap Sejin ketika mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia mengambil tempat di samping kemudi.

Sopir pribadi mereka menjalankan _van_ nya menembus beberapa _fans_ yang menunggu di luar bandara. Jimin memang tidak bisa mendengar teriakannya, namun melihat wajah mereka pun membuat Jimin tahu benar mereka tengah riuh berteriak. Mereka pasti khawatir dan bertanya-tanya. Jimin ingin sekali menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan bertanya, _apakah mereka mengkawatirkannya? Apakah mereka tidak menyalahkannya?_

Tanpa diduga, Taehyung bersikap paling hangat kali ini. menarik tubuh Jimin, membawa kepalanya bersandar di bahunya yang tegap dan mulai menepuki bahunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Bisik Taehyung.

Jimin hanya menyeringai tipis, ada keraguan terpampang di sana.

Bolehkah Jimin berharap Taehyung akan tetap di sisinya seperti Ayah Amanda yang berada di sisi puterinya walaupun berat? Ada pekerjaan yang harus dilepas juga banyak cemoohan yang harus didengar dan cacian yang mesti diabaikan. _Apakah Taehyung akan tetap berada di sisinya jika ia menodongkan senjata di depan wajah menteri perdamaian dunia?_

Taehyung hanya mengusapi dahinya lembut. Entahlah, Jimin rasa Taehyung semakin hangat memperlakukannya sejak kerjadian itu, "Tumben sekali. Baru sadar kau sayang padaku?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, merubah usapannya menjadi mengacak-acak rambut Jimin yang sudah tidak ditutupi topi hitamnya, "Aku dari dulu memang sayang padamu," Taehyung membuat mimik muntah pura-pura, "menggelikan sekali harus bilang hal konyol seperti itu."

Jimin tertawa sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang pendek, gestur khasnya ketika tertawa malu, "Aku mau tidur."

Taehyung mengetuk kening Jimin dengan jemarinya beberapa kali, "Tidurlah."

Sebenarnya Jimin berbohong. Ia tidak sedang mengantuk pun tidak sedang ingin tidur. Seharusnya Taehyung pun tahu mengingat ialah yang lebih mengenal Jimin dibanding anggota yang lain, namun entah sadar atau tidak anak itu justru merangkul bahunya dan menariknya lebih dekat.

Jimin mendengar suara _game online_ yang Taehyung mainkan di ponselnya meski lirih, mungkin Taehyung sengaja memelankan suaranya padahal biasanya ia akan mengatur _volume_ penuh ketika bermain _game_. Ada juga celotehan Hoseok dan Seokjin yang entah mengapa lebih pelan dari biasanya. Sayup-sayup ia juga mendengar Yoongi menggumamkan lagu yang belum pernah ia dengar, mungkin tengah menyanyikan lagu baru yang tengah dikerjakannya. Ada pula Sejin yang membahas tentang pertandingan sepak bola dengan sopir. Ada Namjoon yang sudah mendengkur.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Kemarin orangtuanya dan orangtua dari _member_ lain datang ke _dorm_. Jimin ingat bagaimana Ibunya memeluknya erat sambil menangis haru selayaknya orangtua _member_ lain. Ia pun menangis, hanya Taehyung yang bersikap sok tegar dengan menahan air matanya mati-matian meski Ibunya sendiri tengah menangis keras sembari melihat bekas luka bedahan operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang di bahunya.

Semua orang begitu khawatir. Bahkan Ayah Yoongi yang biasanya bersikap paling dingin pun memeluk puteranya erat, seolah ingin menyampaikan ketakutannya.

Hari ini semua _member_ tengah mengunjungi orangtua mereka yang menginap di hotel 'tak jauh dari _dorm_ mereka. Jimin sendiri tengah berada di kamar yang orangtuanya sewa.

"Jimin- _ah_." panggil Ibunya.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang ada di depannya, "Ya, Bu?"

Ibunya sadar benar jika Jimin hanya terlihat tengah menonton acara televisi _padahal pikirannya melanglang buana_. Ayahnya yang berada di sisi kanannya pun menyadarinya.

"Besok mau ikut menjenguk Jungkook tidak?" Tanya Ibunya sembari merapikan rambut Jimin yang berantakan. Ada rasa kasih dan khawatir yang mengalir deras dari tatapan mata Ibunya.

"Bukankah Nyonya Jeon ... " Jimin ragu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Ayah sudah bicara dengan Tuan Jeon, ia bilang tidak apa mengajakmu menemui Jungkook." Ayahnya menunjukkan ponselnya, ada pesan yang dibalas oleh Ayahnya Jungkook semalam tadi.

"Jungkook ada di _Busan Paik Hospital_." Terang Ibunya.

"Sekalian kau pulang ke rumah dan temui adikmu, dia khawatir sekali padamu, Nak." Ayahnya turut menimpali.

"Bagaimana dengan _schedule_ ku?"

"Agensi memberi kalian libur satu minggu kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Ibunya.

Jimin hendak menjawab namun urung ketika nama _Sejin Hyung_ berkedip di ponselnya. Ia mengangguk sopan sebagai tanda meminta izin menjawab panggilan telepon pada orantuanya.

Jimin bangkit, sedikit menjauh. Mendengar apa yang Sejin sampaikan baik-baik. Ia berkata bahwa jadwal _Bangtan_ dikosongkan selama satu minggu dan Jimin bisa pulang ke Busan kalau ia mau. Sejin pun menambahkan bahwa _member_ lain akan mengunjungi Jungkook esok hari jika ia ingin pergi bersama.

"Kapan Ibu akan pulang ke Busan?" Tanya Jimin setelah menutup panggilan teleponnya.

"Besok. Kita 'kan sudah sepakat dengan orangtua yang lain bah-"

"Kita pulang sekarang, Bu." Jimin memotong ucapan Ibunya. Mengabaikan sopan santun tentang tidak boleh memotong pembicaraan yang lebih tua apalagi itu orangtuanya.

"Ada apa? Buru-buru sekali?" Ayahnya menimpali cepat.

"Aku harus menemui Jungkook, Ayah. Aku belum pernah sekalipun bertemu Jungkook sejak kejadian itu." Geritnya.

Melihat putera sulungnya yang meredup, Ibu Jimin segera bangkit, "Ayo kita bersiap-siap. Kau pulanglah ke _dorm_ , ambil barang-barangmu."

Jimin tersenyum senang, memeluk Ibunya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tidak tahu masih ada saja _fans_ yang menunggu di depan rumah sakit. Juga karangan bunga yang berjajar rapi di depan gerbang mengucap bela sungkawanya pada Jungkook. Jimin duduk di kursi belakang. Ayahnya yang mengemudi dan Ibunya tengah berbicara melalui ponselnya, mendengar arahan dari entah siapa itu.

Mereka memasuki rumah sakit dari bagian timur, tempat petugas medis biasa masuk bukan melalui jalur umum. Ada petugas keamanan yang menjemputnya bersama Ayah Jungkook dan mengiringi langkahnya hingga ke bagian depan kamar yang dijaga dua petugas keamanan lainnya.

"Istriku mungkin masih sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian ini, aku harap kalian tidak tersinggung dengan perlakuan dan perkataannya nanti." Pesan Ayah Jungkook di depan pintu kamar itu sembari tersenyum meminta maaf.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Ayah Jungkook adalah sosok yang ramah, seperti Ibunya Jungkook yang sebenarnya sangat baik. Namun Jimin pun mampu memaklumi sikap mereka tempo hari karena bagaimanapun _Jungkook memang terluka karena melindunginya._

Maka ketika Ayah Jungkook membuka pintu di hadapannya, yang Jimin lihat pertama kali adalah Jungkook yang terbaring dengan berbagai alat kedokteran yang menyokong kehidupannya. Lalu di sampingnya ada Ibu Jungkook yang menatapnya 'tak terartikan.

 _Apakah ia akan memukulku lagi?_ Batin Jimin.

"Jimin- _ah_." Suara halus Ibu Jungkook menyambangi indera pendengarnya.

Ketika pintu di balik punggung Jimin tertutup dan Ibu Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, Jimin merasa napasnya tercekat hingga sesak.

 _Aku memang pantas menerima amarahnya, bagaimanapun andai Jungkook tidak melindungiku, ia akan tetap baik-baik saja._

Tanpa sadar Jimin memejamkan matanya, siap menerima pukulan pertama, kedua, atau setelahnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **TBC**

 **x**

 **x**

3k words yang tidak berfaedah.

Padahal aku sudah berjuang keras biar bisa ngetik lebih dari 3k words, tapi gagal. Serius deh kenapa FF walau isinya ngayal begini kalau mengusung genre yang agak-agak canon bikin jariku kaku terus khayalan macet huhu TT

Endingnya nggantung? Ehehe, sengaja. Nyoba buat kaya author lain yang karyanya bikin penasaran, ngarepnya sih kalau scenenya dipotong segitu kalian semua bakal penasaran terus nungguin kapan FF ini bakal update, muahaha *ngimpi

Oh iya, masalah hukum dan hal-hal berbau psikologis dan klinis itu aku nyomot di Google, maafkan keterbatasan pengetahuanku yang cuma mentok di kemampuan ngayal seluas Galaxy Bimasakti. Jika ada hal-hal yang kutuliskan tidak sesuai dengan di lapangan, mohon beritahu aku.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview ch kemarin, sini aku absen dulu buat sungkeman:

 **Monday Kid** , _ichikawa haru_ , **JJKookie** , _Ly379_ , **SparkyuELF137** , _bxjkv_ , _CaratARMYmonbebe_ , **avis alfi** , _Yuli_ _Alvianita_ , **ViScarlett** , _pinkeualmond_ , **yoonmira** , _Gummysmiled_ , **naegaarmy** , _uzi_ , **calzea** , _pisang69_ , **jungkookjeon8191** dan _audriepramesthi_.

 _Tanpa kalian semua FF ini gabakal dilanjutin, mentok di chapter 3 yang kena 'pencerahan' itu. I swear. (Silakan labeli aku dengan label author haus review, author yang terlalu mikirin apa kata orang, atau author baperan, bebas kok.)_

Sampai jumpa di ch depan! Mwahh

 _Lots of Love,_

 _December D._


	6. Chapter 6

Jimin memejamkan mata dan merasa pipinya ditampar dengan keras. Ia terdiam dan tidak melawan, membiarkan Nyonya Jeon meluapkan amarahnya lagi sementara Tuan Jeon bersiap untuk menarik istrinya menjauh tepat ketika Nyonya Jeon justru menarik tubuh Jimin dalam dekap.

"Aku sudah menuruti amarahku dengan memukulmu," ucapnya, "tapi aku juga harus menuruti nuraniku, kau tidak bersalah." Ucapnya.

Jimin membuka mata dengan mata membola, "A-aku."

"Jungkook selalu menceritakanmu setiap pulang ke rumah atau teleponku padanya, ia bilang Jiminie _Hyung_ adalah _Hyung_ nya yang paling baik padanya," Nyonya Jeon melepas rengkuhannya dan menangkup pipi Jimin yang tadi ditamparnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Jungkook bilang selalu ada botol air mineral pertama untuknya dan potongan daging paling besar yang diberikan Jiminie _Hyung_ padanya, atau Jiminie _Hyung_ yang akan bertingkah konyol ketika ia sedih, dan juga Jiminie _Hyung_ yang selalu ada di sisinya ketika ia rindu Busan," telapak tangannya yang halus membelai pipi Jimin yang pedih memanas, "maafkan Tante, Jimin. Sakit ya?"

Jimin menggeleng dan menyusut air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya dengan jemari bergetar, merasa terharu karena dua hal:

Pertama, Nyonya Jeon yang berubah menjadi _Mamanya Jungkook yang dulu._

Kedua, karena Jungkook yang menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Mamanya.

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk ke arah orangtua Jimin, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, kami tahu ini pasti berat." Jawab Mamanya Jimin.

Nyonya Jeon mengerling ke arah suaminya, "Ayo kita makan bersama di luar. Jimin- _ah_ , Tante titip Jungkook sebentar ya."

 **x**

 **x**

 **HEADSOT**

 **-Chapter 6-**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, BxB, canon but a little, absurd, too much imagination, JiKook/KookMin, VMin friendship)

(Tokoh bukan milikku. Kupakai mereka sebagai tokoh sebagai bentuk rasa kagumku pada mereka. FF ini murni hanya fiktif meski di bagian awal terdapat beberapa fakta. Jika tidak nyaman dengan hal-hal tersebut, silakan klik back.)

(Ah iya, buat yang dibikin goyah sama VMin di chapter kemarin, ch ini aku isi JiKook/KookMin sampai tbc ehehehe, baik kan aku?)

 _Happy reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin mendudukkan diri di kursi di sisi ranjang Jungkook, memandang tubuh Jungkook yang dipasangi banyak alat penunjang kehidupannya. Tubuhnya mengurus dan wajahnya memucat dengan kantung mata menghitam dan tulang pipinya yang semakin menonjol.

 _Ada rindu yang melompat-lompat di hatinya._

Sesungguhnya Jimin ingin menyentuh Jungkook namun ia merasa ragu karena Jungkook terlihat begitu rapuh.

Bunyi dari _kardiogram_ mengiringi detik demi detik yang Jimin habiskan dengan memandangi Jungkook.

Sebelum mereka bertemu Jimin begitu ingin segera melihat Jungkook namun setelah Jungkook ada di hadapannya, ia justru kehabisan kata dan terjebak dalam kebingungan yang mengungkung akalnya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," panggilnya, tentu Jungkook tidak menjawab, "apa kabar?" Jimin tersenyum mendapati kebodohan dalam pertanyaannya.

Ah ia jadi teringat pada ucapan Namjoon, Namjoon pernah bilang meski dalam keadaan koma seseorang masih bisa mendengar apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Maka Jimin memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti biasanya, karena ia yakin Jungkook mendengarnya. Dan ia tidak mau membebani Jungkook dengan suara tangis atau gerit lemahnya.

" _Schedule_ kita dikosongkan selama satu minggu kali ini, rencananya besok _Hyungdeul_ akan datang menjengukmu. Tapi kau tahu 'kan aku sangat merindukanmu? Jadi aku datang hari ini, besok aku akan tetap di sini, selama satu minggu aku akan menemanimu," Jimin meraih telapak tangan Jungkook yang dingin, "apa kepalamu sakit sekali, Kook? Bangunlah. Kau boleh mengejekku, memukul kepalaku, berbicara kasar padaku, apapun, Kook. Tapi bangunlah."

Jimin merasa pandangannya mengabur, "Kenapa kau melindungiku? Hei, jawab. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukannya."

Air matanya lolos satu tetes.

"Kau tidak boleh melukai dirimu demi aku, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau membuatku berhutang nyawa padamu, bagaimana ini? Nyawaku milikmu sekarang, kalau kau mati aku juga, kalau kau melindungiku agar aku tetap hidup, maka bangunlah dan hiduplah bersamaku," Jimin menempelkan punggung tangan Jungkook ke bibir dan hidungnya, "jangan buat aku sendirian, Kook."

Akhirnya ia tidak mampu menahan kesedihannya lagi, tidak mampu untuk berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia terisak keras, hingga bahunya terguncang. Ia teringat pada raut kesakitan Jungkook tempo hari, atau senyumnya yang seperti kanak-kanak, suaranya yang lembut, juga tingkahnya yang masih saja menggemaskan di usianya yang menginjak angka 20.

Bagaimana bisa Jungkook yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri melakukan hal ini agar bisa melindunginya? Sungguh jika ada yang harus berkorban _itu adalah dia_ karena ia lebih dewasa daripada Jungkook. Namun apa yang terjadi kini?

Jimin mendengar suara tembakan itu memantul-mantul di dalam otaknya, juga aroma amis darah yang masih tercium di pucuk hidungnya, atau suara jerit dan tangis kala itu.

Ia tidak bisa menghadapinya, ia tidak sekuat itu untuk bisa menanggung seluruh caci dan benci karena semua ini seolah bersumber dari dirinya.

"Jungkook, bangunlah," Jimin menggerit kecil, "selamatkan aku sekali lagi, Kook."

Dan ia menangis keras, menyembunyikan jerit dengan menggigit kasur yang mengalasi tidur Jungkook sementara jemari Jungkook ia tangkupkan di pipinya, mencari kekuatan dari telapak tangan Jungkook yang dingin. Ia merasa semua ini terasa begitu berat. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tahu semua kalimat benci yang diungkapkan dunia padanya juga Amanda. _Ia tahu semuanya._

"Jangan pergi, kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan pergi, Jungkook."

Jimin menarik wajahnya dan memandang Jungkook yang masih terdiam, ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk Jungkook namun ia begitu takut sekedar pelukannya bisa menghancurkan Jungkook.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Ketika anggota _Bangtan_ yang lain datang ke esokan harinya, orangtua Jungkook memberikan mereka waktu untuk bersama putranya sekali lagi.

"Jungkook, _Hyungdeul_ datang." Bisik Jimin.

Seokjin yang pertama kali mendekat dan menggenggam jemari Jungkook, "Ini aku, Kook."

Mereka bergantian menggenggam jemari Jungkook sambil berbicara singkat padanya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya Namjoon.

Jimin meringis kecil sebelum menggeleng, "Belum ada kemajuan, _Hyung_."

Taehyung tengah memainkan telunjuk Jungkook, membuat gerakan memutar bersama telunjuknya, matanya meredup sendu. Hoseok sama sendunya dengan mengistirahatkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling leher Taehyung, sementara Yoongi malah berjalan mendekat.

"Hei, Kook. Aku sudah lama tidak makan sate domba, kau tahu 'kan yang lain tidak suka daging domba kecuali kita. Aku ingin pergi ke sana minggu depan, bagaimana menurutmu? Minggu depan bangun, ya." Ujar Yoongi panjang lebar.

Seolah mengerti Hoseok berseru cepat, "Tidak, minggu depan aku ingin makan kebab. Ayo kita beli kebab sama-sama."

Namjoon menggeleng, "Jungkook akan ikut aku membuat lagu."

Mereka saling menimpali membuat senyum di bibir Jimin merekah. _Hyung_ nya sedang berusaha. Ia juga ingin berusaha menarik Jungkook agar terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, namun ia kebingungan memilih kata karena kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya entah mengapa selalu kata-kata bernada kesedihan yang bukannya membuat Jungkook bangun malah justru membuatnya takut untuk bangun.

" _Hyung_ bicara apa sih, Jungkook sudah janji padaku akan bermain _Overwatch_ semalaman denganku," Taehyung mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Jungkook, "lihat?"

"Jungkook akan membantuku memasak di dapur." Seokjin yang kali ini mencoba.

"Dia tidak akan suka." Balas Hoseok.

"Berani bertaruh ia lebih suka aku ajak makan sate domba." Yoongi kali ini berujar kalem.

" _Yak_ -kalian, apa salahnya memasak?" Seokjin menimpali cepat dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurus seribu satu omelan namun Namjoon menghentikan semuanya.

"Oh hei, konser kita ditunda tiga bulan sampai kau sembuh, Kook. Cepatlah sembuh dan kita akan menyanyi bersama-sama lagi."

Jimin menyenggol bahu Namjoon, "Aey." Godanya.

Jimin merasa sebelah tangannya digenggam halus, Taehyung yang melakukannya. Dari sorot matanya Jimin mampu melihat begitu banyak tanya dan kekhawatiran yang Taehyung tujukan padanya seolah menanyakan keadaannya tanpa mulut terbuka.

Maka Jimin tersernyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Taehyung, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Taehyung- _ah_." Ucapnya tanpa suara.

"Kemarin Taehyung jatuh di kamar mandi, Kook. Kau tahu 'kan kebiasaannya mandi yang suka membuat banyak gelembung sabun? Kemarin ia terkena imbasnya sendiri, rasakan. Padahal biasanya yang jadi korban 'kan Jimin." Hoseok menceritakan dengan penuh semangat.

"Itu karena sabun beraroma _citrus_ yang Jungkook belikan enak sekali baunya." Taehyung membela diri cepat.

"Intinya kau masih suka bermain gelembung sabun, Tae. Akuilah." Ucap Namjoon.

"Aku bertaruh ada bebek karet kacil yang berbunyi _'Pik-pik'_ di dalam kamar mandi kalian." Yoongi yang kali ini menimpali.

Membuat Taehyung merajuk dengan bersikeras ia pria berusia 22 yang sudah tidak main bebek karet saat mandi meski sebenarnya memang ada bebek karet di sudut bak mandi.

Mereka tertawa sebelum saling menceritakan keseharian mereka pada Jungkook bergantian. Jimin pikir jika seperti ini terus, _Jungkook pasti akan segera bangun._ Siapa yang tidak bisa menolak hari-hari menyenangkan bersama _Bangtan_ , bukan begitu?

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Orangtua Jungkook tengah pulang ke rumah mereka untuk membawa beberapa barang. Jimin yang ikut tinggal di rumah sakit selama hampir satu minggu kini tengah mengelap jari-jari Jungkook menggunakan handuk lembap sebelum akhirnya meraih gunting kuku dan mulai memotong kuku Jungkook yang memanjang. Sebelumnya ia sudah bertanya pada suster yang berniat memotong kuku Jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa _ia ingin melakukannya._

Jimin rasa ia cukup tangguh karena telah bertahan selama ini di rumah sakit tanpa menangisi Jungkook lagi seperti awal kedatangannya yang justru tersedu seperti balita di hadapan Jungkook.

"Aku suka jari-jarimu, Kook." Ucap Jimin sembari memotong kuku jari telunjuk milik Jungkook.

"Jari-jarimu panjang dan rapi, kulitmu putih, kukumu bagus, ah-jadi iri. Harusnya Seokjin _Hyung_ menginginkan jari-jarimu daripada jari-jari pendek gendut milikku." Jimin mengulum senyum melihat hasil potongannya, lalu mulai menghaluskannya menggunakan _nail_ _buffer_ , "kenapa jarimu masih dingin, eh? Apa pendingin ruangannya terlalu rendah suhunya?" Tanyanya pada angin, tentu karena Jungkook tidak pernah sekalipun menjawab.

Jimin melarikan pandangannya dari jemari Jungkook sejenak untuk memandang jendela kamarnya, langit di luar sana mendung.

"Sepertinya sore nanti akan hujan, biasanya kau akan memasak _ramyeon_ diam-diam dan memakannya dengan _nori_ ," Jimin tertawa kecil, "aku juga masih ingat semua tentangmu, Kook." Jimin mulai memotong kuku-kuku lainnya, "rambutmu belum tumbuh ya? Kenapa masih diperban saja sih? Padahal aku penasaran ingin melihat kau botak, pasti lucu. Oh iya, Taehyungie bilang ia tidak akan memposting foto kita bersama _Hyundeul_ , kau tidak perlu risau ARMY akan pingsan melihat kepalamu botak."

Terkadang Jimin merasa seperti orang bodoh karena terus berbicara dengan Jungkook yang ia tahu Jungkook tidak akan menjawab apapun. Namun karena Namjoon bilang _Jungkook bisa mendengarnya,_ jadi Jimin akan terus mencoba. Siapa tahu Jungkook akan menjawabnya suatu saat nanti.

"Bangunlah. Aku lelah menceritakan banyak hal padamu, kau tidak kasihan padaku yang bicara sendiri?" Jimin tersenyum sedih sebelum mendekatkan punggung tangan Jungkook ke hadapan hidungnya dan menghirup napas panjang di sana, aroma Jungkook berubah, Jimin pikir. Selain campuran antara bau pahitnya obat-obatan juga sedikit beraroma bayi karena tisu basah untuk bayi yang tadi pagi digunakannya.

"Oh setelah ini kau mau mendengar lanjutan novel yang kemarin dibawakan Namjoon _Hyung_ atau mau kubacakan artikel musik terbaru? Atau mau mendengar celotehan _Hyungdeul?_ Nanti aku bisa telepon Taehyungie," Jimin mencubit dagunya sendiri, "aku akan menceritakan pengalamanku khusus hari ini." Putusnya.

Anggota _Bangtan_ yang lain memang sudah pulang ke Seoul, mereka hanya menginap selama 2 hari sebelum pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama orangtua mereka masing-masing. Hanya Jimin yang bersikukuh untuk tinggal di rumah sakit menemani Jungkook.

"Aku baru saja mengganti bunga yang ada di sisi jendela," Jimin memulia ceritanya, "bunga Krisan yang kemarin sudah layu. Kali ini aku membeli bunga anggrek berwarna putih. Cantik sekali. Tadinya aku ingin membeli bunga krisan lagi tapi aku takut kau bosan mencium aromanya jadi aku membeli anggrek." Jimin meraih jemari Jungkook dan memulai lagi kegiatan awalnya sambil berceloteh, "ternyata penjual bunga ini anaknya mengidolakan kau, jadi ia memberiku _discount_ setengah harga. Baik sekali ya? Tapi kenapa kau curang sekali, eh? Masa semua ARMY mengidolakanmu, lalu nanti siapa yang mau jadi penggemarku?"

Entah mengapa Jimin selalu merasa hatinya teremat setiap berbicara pada Jungkook, "Ah aku sengaja menceritakan banyak hal agar nanti ketika kau bangun kau tidak ketinggalan berita, Kook. Jadi jangan diam dan tidak mendengarkanku, ya? Bukankah aku masih jadi _Jiminie Hyung_ yang paling baik padamu? Tapi meski kau bilang begitu pada Mamamu, kau tetap saja paling jahat padaku. Pada Hyung yang lain kau mana berani," Ia melarikan tatapannya dari jemari Jungkook ke arah wajah Jungkook yang meski terlihat menyedihkan namun tidak berkurang ketampannannya barang satu persen pun, "aku ingin sekali memelukmu. Sudah hampir satu minggu, lusa aku harus ke Seoul. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku memelukmu?"

Tentu Jungkook tidak menjawab.

Dan Jimin terlalu takut rengkuhannya bisa meremukkan Jungkook.

"Kau tidak menjawab, aku akan memutar musik saja," ujar Jimin sembari bangkit dari duduknya untuk meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja, memilih beberapa lagu sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di dalam saku kemeja dan mulai memotong kuku Jungkook lagi, "bagaimana? Kau suka lagunya?"

Yang Jimin pilih adalah lagu _Begin_ yang Jungkook nyanyikan.

Lalu ia sedikit memberanikan diri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa kening Jungkook menggunakan bibirnya, pelan dan halus sekali. Seolah takut sentuhannya akan membuat Jungkook lenyap.

"Kau sudah tidur lama sekali, Bayi Besar."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Satu minggu berlalu. Hari ini Jimin harus pergi dan kembali pada rutinitasnya bersama _Bangtan_. Ada rasa sesak yang menghimpit paru-parunya ketika Ayahnya datang menjemput.

"Mengenai biaya pengobatan Jungkook biar kami yang akan menanggungnya." Ucap Ayah Jimin di hadapan kedua orangtua Jungkook.

"Tidak perlu, kami bisa membiayainya sendiri. Lagipula tabungan Jungkook masih lebih dari cukup." Balas Tuan Jeon.

Jimin meremat jemari, jelas ia tahu biayanya tidak sedikit, "Paman, bukan maksudku untuk lancang. Hanya saja semua ini karena Jungkook melindungiku, biarkan aku berterima kasih dengan membiayai pengobatannya."

Mereka terlibat diskusi yang alot hingga akhirnya orangtua Jungkook mengalah dan membiarkan Jimin kukuh dengan kemauannya.

Sebelum ia pergi, mereka dengan segala bentuk pengertiannya meninggalkan Jimin bersama Jungkook agar ia bisa berpamitan dengan lebih leluasa.

"Kookie, hari ini aku harus pergi. Kalau nanti ada waktu, aku pasti akan mengunjungimu," ucap Jimin sembari memerangkap jemari kurus milik Jungkook menggunakan jemarinya, "cepatlah sembuh, Kook."

Sebuah kecup Jimin benamkan di punggung jemari Jungkook beserta air mata yang meluruh tanpa pertahanan. Jimin merasa ia tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan Jungkook.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Nak, Ayah tahu ini berat. Tapi bertahanlah." Bisik Ayah Jimin ketika melihat putranya yang murung sejak meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Bukan begitu, Ayah," Jimin melarikan pandangannya ke luar jendela, "aku hanya merasa nantinya akan merindukan Jungkook."

Semua itu bohong.

Jimin hanya merasa belum siap untuk menghadapi segalanya. Setiap malam mimpi buruk itu akan selalu datang; _suara tembakan, darah yang menggenang dan wajah Jungkook yang kesakitan._

Selalu berulang-ulang hingga Jimin merasa begitu takut untuk sekedar memejamkan mata dan kembali mendapatkan mimpi yang sama.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Jimin- _ah_. Percayalah."

Jimin menghela napas dan membisikkan harapan yang sama di dalam hati.

Di depan sana sudah terlihat puncak dari gedung agensinya. Beban di pundak Jimin terasa 2 kali lebih berat dari yang biasa dipikulnya melihat gedung itu.

 _Apakah ia sanggup menjalani hari-hari bersama Bangtan tanpa adanya satu anggota, tanpa ada Jungkook?_

Pertanyaan sejenis saling melemparkan diri di dalam kepalanya, seketika membuatnya pening dan mual, _ia tidak tahan._

Namun teringat pada Jungkook dan janjinya untuk membiayai seluruh pengobatannya membuat ia memantapkan hati.

"Ayah, mengenai biaya pengobatan Jungkook," Jimin melirik Ayahnya yang masih fokus dengan jalanan, "biar aku saja. Baik Ayah maupun orangtua Jungkook tidak perlu membantuku."

"Nak," Panggil Ayahnya tanpa maksud menegur, "kau putraku. Biarkan Ayah membantumu menanggung semuanya."

Jimin tersenyum lemah, "Justu karena kau _Ayahku_ , Ayah. Aku tidak ingin siapapun merasakannya. Biarkan aku sendiri. Ayah masih punya Jihyun, ia masih sekolah. Ia lebih memerlukan Ayah daripada aku. Urusan Jungkook biar aku saja."

Ada kemantapan di suaranya, meski begitu hatinya sedikit meragu. Sungguhkah ia bisa menanggung segalanya? Namun Jimin pikir ia pasti bisa, _Bangtan_ bukan lagi _Bangtan_ ketika mereka awal _debut_ dan ia rasa ia bisa mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak daripada dulu sebelum namanya terdengar hingga ke berbagai belahan dunia.

"Jungkook koma, Jimin. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan ia akan sadar atau apakah ia akan sadar nantinya. Kau bisa menanggungnya, tapi tidak bisa untuk waktu yang lama." Ucap Ayah Jimin, apalagi mengingat konser putranya yang diundur 3 bulan. Juga kegiatan mereka yang akan dikurangi karena satu anggota yang tidak ada.

Ia tidak tahu persis berapa jumlah uang yang ada di rekening putranya selain sejumlah uang yang cukup besar nominalnya rutin ditransfer ke rekeningnya. Tetapi kali ini, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin berapa lama Jimin harus menanggung segala biaya pengobatan Jungkook, bukan?

"Aku tahu," Jimin melarikan sebelah tangannya untuk mengenggam tangan Ayahnya yang tengah memegang kemudi, "tapi aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Satu atau dua minggu, bulan atau tahun, aku akan berusaha," Jimin merasa jemarinya bergetar, "karena aku berhutang banyak hal pada Jungkook, Ayah. Jika bukan karena Jungkook, mungkin _Park Jimin_ , putra pertamamu, sudah dipendam di dalam tanah." Geritanya.

"Astaga, kau kuat, Nak. Kau Kuat." Bisik Ayahnya sembari membalas genggaman tangan Jimin yang bergetar dan kepayahan mencari kekuatan.

Tidak ada yang lebih menghancurkan pertahan seorang Ayah selain melihat putranya menggerit lemah seperti ini.

Jimin memejamkan mata erat, _apakah benar ia kuat?_

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

A/N:

2.5k maapkeun udah mah lama ga ga update, pas update pendek dan gak jelas juntrungannya begini TT aku sempetin nulis ini kemarin waktu badan masih belum enakan, mau ngetik ulang pas udah enakan tapi males *jangan ditiru*

Ah mengenai review ch kemarin, aku bener-bener minta maaf masalah typo TVXQ itu huhuks. Jari-jari emang minta disekolahin TT

Buat yang ngeliat VKook di awal ch dulu, tadinya VKook emang kujadikan salah satu pair utama tapi engga jadi karena banyak pertimbangan termasuk: *bocoran* _aku pengen bikin ff happy end._ Kalau VKook kupaksakan masuk sebagai salah satu pair utama, aku ga bisa jamin bakal happy end loh, serius. Soalnya aku pribadi ngerasa emo tiap ngetik ff ini aku gamau emo sampai tamat, gamau. Kasian banget kalau kubikin Jimin menderita sampai akhir, mana tega hati Dinda ini sama Jimin, Qaqa :" Tapi tetep ada selingan VKook nya? Pasti. Aku ini maknae-lines hard shipper yang selalu ngerasa _kurang tapi anu_ kalau ngetik gada bumbu-bumbu maknae linesnya. Juga khusus buat Kak Pikaa yang merasa aku gantungin pair kesukaannya, maapin aku huhu TT

Terus bayi Amanda yang dicekokin obat tidur tapi ga meninggal? Tergantung dosisnya sih, soalnya di Ibukota sendiri banyak ditemuin bayi-balita yang dicekokin obat tidur sampai vodka biar teler, terus anteng dibawa _-maaf-_ mengemis, panas-panasan, naik turun angkot-kopaja, kena debu tapi ga rewel ga nangis bahkan ga kebangun sama sekali. Kadang memang sampai ada kasus overdosis, tapi beberapa tetep bisa bertahan sampai di usia yang cukup buat dilepas ngemis sendiri. Amanda kubuat sebagai bayi yang bisa bertahan plus dikasih obat tidur di dosis yang tepat. Kenapa Ayah Amanda ikutan tidur kalau memang dosis yang dikasih Ibu Amanda kecil? Aku maenan logika obat flu yang efek sampingnya bikin ngantuk, obat flu yang ga dikhususin buat tidur aja bisa bikin kita ngantuk terus tidur dengan nyenyaknya, nah buat orang tanpa gangguan tidur jelas obat tidur dosis rendah pun bisa bikin ngantuk (iya penjelasan ngawur)

Many thanked to:

 **Monday Kid** , _Doraeyoyuta_ , **caratARMYmonbebe** , _Deer Anthlers_ , **uzi** , _Ly379_ , **SparkyuELF137** , _pisang69_ , **ayaba** , _bxjkv_ , **yohanasoherti98** , _ViScarlett_ , **avis** **alfi** , _starmoonchild_ , **Park RinHyun - Uchiha** , _Ahra - Joonjin105_ , **audriepramesthi** , _ichikawa haru_ , **n. raaaa** , _JiminVivi_ , **PikaaChuu** , _nueljyp_. (hearteu sign buat kalian semua sayang-sayangku, mwahh )

 _See you next the week!_ *niruin Junsu*

 _Bubye~_

 _December D._


	7. Chapter 7

**x**

 **x**

 **HEADSOT**

 **Chapter 7**

(BTS Fict, semi-canon but too much imagination, AU, OOC, BxB, JiKook/KookMin, VMin friendship, depressed Jimin.)

(Tokoh bukan milikku, kupakai mereka sebagai tokoh karena aku sangat mencintai mereka semua. Chapter ini dan mungkin ke depannya akan mengandung adegan dewasa seperti konsumsi minuman beralkohol, rokok, clubbing, drugs, etc. Aku berpikir untuk mengubah rating menjadi M karena adegan tersebut, namun kupastikan tidak ada adegan berbau seks. Jadi jangan berharap adegan seks dari rated yang kuganti ini. Bagi yang belum cukup umur, silakan klik back. Jangan memaksakan karena aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab jika pikiran kalian terkontaminasi.)

 _Don't like don't read!_

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin mengenakan sepatunya dengan malas, hari ini ia harus menjalani _shooting_ salah satu acara _variety show._ Sesungguhnya jika Jimin boleh jujur, ia belum siap untuk tampil di hadapan publik mengingat masih begitu banyak orang yang menyalahkannya, namun ini semua demi Jungkook.

Ketika Hankyung bertanya apakah Jimin mau mengambil _job_ itu, Jimin mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang.

Meski tengah vakum dari kegiatan bermusiknya, nyatanya _Bangtan_ masih disibukkan dengan serangkaian kegiatan meski kebanyakan dilakukan secara individu.

Dan kali ini Jimin mendapat giliran untuk tampil setelah cukup lama menghilang dan ia gugup luar biasa.

"Jangan gugup." Bisik Hankyung ketika salah satu _stylist noona_ tengah membubuhkan _concealer_ di sudut bibirnya yang berwarna gelap samar, hasil perbuatan Yoongi berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

"Kalau lukanya belum kering jangan di _keletek_ , Jimin- _ah_. Nanti lama sembuhnya juga kalau sembuh akan ada bekasnya." Ucap _stylist noona_ tersebut.

Jimin hanya mengangguk, tidak berniat untuk menimpali. Luka di sudut bibirnya memang masih belum kering karena Jimin selalu membuka luka yang belum sembuh itu, membuatnya berdarah lagi karena entah mengapa ia bisa merasa sedikit ketenangan ketika melihat darah menetes dari tubuhnya. _Setidaknya, bukan hanya Jungkook yang terluka, bukan hanya ia yang berdarah,_ Jimin pikir.

Ia tahu pemikirannya sedikit bodoh, namun ia membiarkan kebodohan itu mengubur akal sehatnya.

Jimin mendengar pengarahan dari salah satu _crew._ Setidaknya ia hanya bintang tamu, ia tinggal membiarkan dirinya sedikit bermain. Pura-pura tersenyum lalu pulang dan uang akan ditransfer ke rekeningnya. Sesimple itu, Jimin rasa. Namun ia masih belum bisa berdamai, apalagi dengan semua kamera yang saling merekam dengan warna kemerahan di bagian bawah, atau lampu sorot yang masih membutakan matanya.

Ketika _shooting_ di mulai, Jimin merasa kerdil tanpa siapapun di sisinya.

Tidak ada anggota _Bangtan_ dan entah mengapa Jimin sadar bahwa tanpa mereka semua, _ia bukan siapa-siapa._

Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya selama _shooting_ tadi. Ia juga tidak peduli. Namun ketika ia keluar, salah seorang _staff_ menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau oke?" Tanyanya.

Jimin mengangguk, ketika ia hendak berlalu, pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh orang itu.

"Ayo mengobrol sebentar dengan senior, aku dulu juga sempat jadi penyanyi sebelum bergabung dengan _team_ produksi di sini." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, namun saya sedang terburu-buru." Ujar Jimin mencoba bersikap sopan, ia tidak mengenal orang yang mengaku dulu sempat menjadi penyanyi.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada grupmu, aku juga tahu kau pasti merasa bersalah. Kau berat menerima semuanya."

Jimin menatap pria dengan jambang halus dan sorot mata tajam yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa terintimidasi pada pria yang Jimin rasa umurnya sudah di atas angka 30 tahun itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik," pria itu menyusut pucuk hidungnya dan menyodorkan kartu namanya, "ambilah. Kalau kau butuh hiburan atau mungkin satu dua patah kata dari seorang senior, hubungilah aku," pria itu melepas cengkramannya dan berbalik, "karena aku juga pernah berada pada posisi itu. Mungkin sedikit lebih berat mengingat _bodyguard_ ku mati karena melindungiku."

Jimin tersentak. _Tidak_ , yang ditanggungnya lebih berat karena Jimin juga melihat satu orang petugas keamanan yang meregang nyawa untuk melindungi grupnya. Ia melihat istri petugas itu juga kedua orang anaknya yang masih kecil, ia melihat mereka semua menangis namun mereka berkata bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahan mereka. Tetapi konsekuensi dari pekerjaan suaminya, ia yang berbesar hati dengan mengatakan bahwa ia bangga pada suaminya. Meski ia berakhir di pemakaman, namun tidak ada satu orang pun di antara orang yang harus dilindunginya berada di sana.

Dan Jimin merasa lebih buruk mengingat semua itu.

Suara tembakan, pekatnya aroma darah dan kerasnya jeritan mendadak memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Ia merasa begitu mual dan pening yang tertahankan.

Tubuhnya nyaris limbung namun dua orang _staff_ yang melihatnya dengan sigap mendekat dan menyangga tubuhnya, "Jimin- _ssi_ , kau bisa dengar aku? Jimin- _ssi_?"

Jimin memegang samping kepalanya dan menggeram, "Tolong bawa aku pulang."

Dengan segera kedua _staff_ itu memapah tubuh Jimin yang disambut Hankyung dengan tangan masih memegang ponsel, "Astaga, aku sedang menerima telepon dan tidak mengawasinya, apa yang terjadi? Tolong bawa Jimin masuk."

Pria yang tadi mencengkram tangan Jimin hanya memutar batang rokok yang terapit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, "Kau pasti akan datang padaku, Park Jimin."

Lalu ia menyeringai dan membawa langkahnya menjauh, "Lebih baik aku menunggunya sambil merokok." Dan ia mengeluarkan korek api dari saku celananya dan memasuki _smoking area_ dengan seringai yang tidak berkurang satu milipun lebarnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tengah membaca komentar _netter_ tentang penampilannya di acara _variety_ _show_ malam itu.

 _Mengapa acara sebesar ini mengundang orang sepertinya?_

 _Astaga, aku tidak menyangka ia masih berani muncul di televisi padahal salah satu anggota grupnya dalam kondisi koma karena melindunginya. Apa ia tidak punya perasaan?_

 _Aku tidak peduli pada kasus mereka, aku juga tidak menyalahkannya. Tapi aku penggemar acara ini dan melihatnya entah mengapa membuatku kesal. Apa-apaan dengan senyum yang terlihat fake dan mata yang tidak jelas menatap kemana itu? Episode kali ini adalah episode terburuk._

 _Setelah ia mencoba membangun citra malaikat di grupnya, sekarang ia muncul seperti iblis yang tidak tahu diri. Aku sungguh lebih senang kalau dia yang mati daripada anggota termuda mereka yang harus koma._

 _Siapa pria yang memakai kemeja biru itu? Actingnya buruk sekali, terlihat begitu fake, tidak natural._

Jimin memejamkan mata membaca komentar-komentar bernada miring itu. Dadanya berdegup kencang, setelah ia menghela satu napas panjang, ia memberanikan diri untuk menonton dirinya sendiri di _variety show_ itu. Dan benar, penampilannya buruk sekali.

Ia bisa melihat senyum yang dipaksakan dan tanggapannya yang lambat dan terkesan bodoh.

Jimin memejamkan mata sejenak, ia yakin ia tidak akan mendapat _job_ lagi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Aku melihat Amanda kaus bertuliskan _VKOOK_ besar sekali. Juga tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam, aku melihatnya mengacungkan pistolnya.

Aku memutar pandangan dan melihat Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok _Hyung_ dan petugas keamanan itu diikat di sebuah tiang.

Aku mencoba menggedor kaca yang mengurungku, berteriak hingga serak bahwa ia harus menghentikannya.

Namun Amanda seolah tidak mendengar ucapanku, ia hanya tersenyum lebar dan membuat mulutnya mengucapkan silabel kata.

 _"Fuck you, Bitch."_

"Tidak. Jangan!" Aku menggedor kacanya semakin keras, bahkan mulai meninjunya hingga buku-buku jemariku memerah namun kaca itu tidak goyah sedikitpun.

Dan ketika Amanda mengacungkan pistolnya disusul suara tembakkan yang memekakkan, aku melihat kepala Jungkook yang terkulai, berdarah. Aku melihat petugas keamanan yang pakaian di dadanya koyak dan darah merembes basah, tubuhnya terguncang-guncang. Aku melihat Taehyung terluka di bahunya dan ia mengerang, sementara Amanda tengah menginjak-injak tubuh Hoseok _Hyung_ yang ada di atas tanah. Terkulai tidak berdaya.

"Hentikan. Jangan sakiti mereka, kumohon hentikan." Ucapku.

"Yang kau benci aku 'kan? Bunuh aku Amanda, bunuh saja aku!" Teriakku.

Dan Amanda hanya tertawa.

Lalu pandanganku berputar. Aku melihat petugas keamanan itu merangkul Jungkook, mereka sama-sama mengenakan kemeja dan celana katun berwarna putih. Wajah mereka bersinar dan senyumnya mengembang. Tidak ada ekspresi sakit di wajah mereka, tidak ada noda darah di tubuhnya.

Aku melihat petugas keamanan itu di ujung jalan. Merangkul tubuh Jungkook dan membawanya menjauh. Aku berlari kencang namun entah mengapa bukannya semakin dekat, jarakku dengan mereka justru semakin jauh.

Aku terus berlari hingga kedua tubuh itu menghilang dan tubuhku jatuh ke tanah.

Aku menangis, meraung, "Jangan bawa Jungkook pergi, jangan bawa dia."

Dan aku merasa seseorang menepuk pipiku, ketika aku membuka mata, aku melihat Amanda memakai _dress_ putih dan moncong pistol yang diacungkannya menempel di keningku.

 _"Goodbye, Bitch!"_

DOR!

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung tertidur belum lama. Ketika ia kembali dari kegiatannya, ia melihat Jimin sudah tertidur di ranjangnya dan Hoseok pun sama. Ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya, menyikat gigi dan pergi tidur.

Namun belum lelap tidurnya, ia mendengar suara gedebuk keras. Di susul erangan yang semakin lama semakin keras. Maka ia terbangun tepat ketika Hoseok menyalakan lampu dan di sana, di kasur Jimin, ia melihat Jimin yang bergerak gelisah.

"Jangan bawa Jungkook pergi, jangan bawa dia pergi!" Jeritnya.

Tergesa ia segera menghampiri Jimin bersama dengan Hoseok yang sama paniknya.

"Tae, mungkin Jimin mimpi buruk, bangunkan dia." Hoseok mencoba menahan tangan Jimin yang bergerak memukul 'tak tentu arah.

"Jimin, Jimin?" Taehyung menepuk pipi Jimin pelan, mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.

Dan Jimin 'tak kunjung bangun, ia justru semakin keras menjerit hingga tanpa sengaja pukulannya mengenai pipi Hoseok dan membuatnya terjungkal jatuh.

Taehyung melihat Hoseok terduduk di lantai sembari memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang masih bergerak liar di atas ranjangnya.

"Jimin?" Semakin keras pukulannya di pipi Jimin, namun Jimin tidak kunjung terbangun. Ia justru semakin keras menjerit, seolah semakin terhanyut dalam mimpinya. Taehyung tidak tahu mimpi apa yang tengah Jimin alami, namun melihat Jimin yang bergerak liar dengan mulut menjerit dan mata yang basah, Taehyung pikir itu mimpi yang buruk sekali. Apalagi ia sempat menyebut nama Jungkook dengan nada ngeri luar biasa.

Teriakannya pun sukses membangunkan _Hyung_ nya yang lain, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin, Taehyung dan Hoseok dan menyaksikan Taehyung yang kini menampari pipi Jimin keras.

"Tae, hentikan." Ucap Seokjin sembari mencegah tangan Taehyung yang siap menampar pipi Jimin lagi.

Tidak diduga, ketika Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Seokjin dengan pipi yang basah dan airmata yang berderai, "Jimin tidak mau bangun, _Hyung_." Isaknya.

Seketika membuat Seokjin terkeget melihat mata Taehyung yang berpendar terluka. Yoongi langsung menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukan, mengerti benar Taehyung sudah frustasi dengan usahanya membuat Jimin bangun sampai-sampai ia menampari pipi Jimin keras. Namjoon segera menahan gerakan Jimin bersama dengan Hoseok. Seokjin masih menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang disarati rasa terkejut yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi, ia kebingunan. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kalau tidak bisa membangunkan Jimin, setidaknya buat Jimin tenang." Komando Namjoon. Ia merasa begitu pedih melihat Jimin yang seolah terisap ke dalam mimpi buruknya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Bawa air, coba cipratkan ke wajahnya." Ucap Namjoon.

Taehyung yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Yoongi tersadar atas ucapan Namjoon sebelumnya, _kalau tidak bisa membangunkan Jimin, setidaknya buat Jimin tenang._

Ia teringat ini kali pertama Jimin tidur sendiri karena sebelumnya ia tidur satu ranjang dengannya ketika masih berada di Amerika dan ketika kembali ke Korea, lalu ia sempat bersama dengan Jungkook. Taehyung teringat pada permintaan Jimin yang sering diutarakannya dengan nada putus asa.

Maka Taehyung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yoongi dan menghambur medekati Jimin. Ia meraih kepala Jimin dalam pelukan dan membisik di puncak kepalanya.

"Jimin- _ah_ , ini aku, ada aku. Jimin- _ah_?" Panggilnya.

Perlahan gerakan Jimin semakin melemah, Namjoon memanfaatkannya dengan mengusapi pipi Jimin dan Hoseok menggenggam salah satu tangannya. Mencoba membuat Jimin sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri, bahwa hal mengerikan yang mungkin tengah di alaminya itu hanyalah mimpi.

Seokjin yang baru datang dengan mangkuk plastik berisi air terlihat heran dengan pemandangan di sampingnya, bahkan Yoongi masih berdiri dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Perlahan akhirnya gerakan Jimin terhenti. Tubuhnya tenang dalam sentuhan Namjoon dan Hoseok dan bisikan yang diucapkan Taehyung dengan lirih dan mata yang basah.

Lalu Jimin terbangun, matanya mengerjap pelan lalu perlahan membulat, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya serak.

Ia melarikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas terbakar, seperti tersengat matahari musim panas.

Taehyung menarik dirinya dari sisi kepala Jimin dan menatap Jimin tepat ke matanya, "Kau pasti mimpi buruk."

Jimin melihat pipi Taehyung yang basah, wajah khawatir _Hyung-_ _hyung_ nya yang lain dan pipi Hoseok yang memerah samar dengan mata yang basah selayaknya Taehyung, "Maaf."

Namjoon mengacak rambutnya, "Tidak apa, itu cuma mimpi. Ayo semuanya kembali, Jimin butuh istirahat."

Mereka satu persatu meninggalkan kamar dengan raut yang tidak terbaca, sementara Jimin masih terbayang akan mimpi buruknya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika Taehyung membawa bantalnya sendiri dan meletakkannya di sisi bantal Jimin, sedikit bertumpukan di salah satu bagian, "Aku akan tidur bersamamu lagi mulai malam ini."

Jimin tidak menjawab, namun pandangannya menyiratkan ketakutan, "Aku mimpi buruk, Tae." Bisiknya kemudian.

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di sisi Jimin dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jimin, "Itu cuma mimpi, Jimin- _ah_. Bunga tidur. Tidak apa-apa."

Hoseok menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi tubuh kedua orang adiknya, "Taehyung benar, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin menggeleng cepat, "Kali ini berbeda, _Hyung_."

Hoseok ingat Jimin pernah membicarakan mimpi buruk yang selalu menyambanginya setiap malam setelah kejadian itu, ia berkata bahwa kejadian itu terus mengahantuinya di dalam mimpi. Dan Hoseok entah mengapa merasa tidak siap mendengar ucapan Jimin berikutnya.

"Bukan lagi kejadian itu yang berulang-ulang, kali ini aku melihat Paman petugas keamanan itu membawa Jungkook pergi. Mereka memakai pakaian putih."

Ucapan Jimin membuat gerakan Hoseok terhenti dan Taehyung membatu seketika. Akhirnya mereka semua bungkam.

Jimin pikir, tidak perlu mereka tahu kelanjutan dari mimpi itu. Tentang Amanda yang menempelkan moncong pistol di keningnya dan perasaan sakit membakar yang tidak tertahankan menembus kepalanya setelah suara itu memekak kencang. Ketakutan luar biasa yang menyergapnya ketika mendadak isi kepalanya kosong melompong dan ruangan imajiner di dalam pikirannya mendadak berwarna merah pekat dan beraroma karat.

Karena Jimin pikir, _yang perlu mereka pikirkan sekarang adalah Jungkook, bukan dirinya._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Keesokan harinya, mereka dipanggil ke kantor agensi.

Jimin terdiam di salah satu bangku. Teringat pada ucapan Bang PD tadi, Taehyung sudah setuju untuk mengikuti _casting_ drama yang akan dimulai _shooting_ nya beberapa minggu ke depan. Seokjin sudah dipastikan akan ikut acara _reality show_ , Yoongi, Hoseok dan Namjoon akan fokus pada penggarapan lagu. Mungkin satu atau dua kali mereka akan menjadi bintang tamu atau melakukan _shooting_. Hoseok diminta untuk mengevaluasi _trainee_ di _Big Hit_ bersama Jimin di akhir bulan nanti. Dan Jimin, meski penampilannya buruk dan berbagai komentra negatif yang tertuju padanya tetap akan menjadi model majalah minggu esok.

Jimin merasa, _entahlah_. Gabungan antara perasaan penat dan ingin berhenti, namun di lain sisi ia teringat pada Jungkook dan biaya pengobatan yang dijanjikannya.

Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat pada orang yang ditemuinya di lokasi _shooting_ tempo hari, jika ia tidak salah ingat, ia menyimpan kartu namanya.

Jimin meraih dompet yang ada di saku celananya dan benar, kartu nama itu terselip di salah satu sisi.

 _Choi Jaesuk._

Jimin menekan serangkaian nomor yang tertera di kartu nama itu di atas layar ponselnya sendiri, menekan _icon call_ dan nada tunggu panggilan menyambangi telinganya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Choi Jaesuk- _ssi_? Ini Jimin. Iya, Jiminnya _Bangtan_. Baiklah, _Sunbae_. Mengenai yang tempo hari. Bertemu? Baiklah. Kurasa aku bisa. Terima kasih."

Dan panggilan ditutup.

Dia bilang dia pernah mengalaminya, Jimin hanya mencoba bertanya. Meski ia punya orang-orang yang peduli padanya di sisinya, namun ia rasa ia perlu bertanya pada seseorang yang pernah mengalami kejadian buruk sepertinya karena mungkin ia lebih mengerti bagaimana perasaannya dibandingkan yang lain.

"Jimin, aku mencarimu."

Jimin menoleh mendapati Yoongi yang berjalan tergesa ke arahnya, "Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

"Ayo temani aku membuat lagu di studio."

Yoongi jarang mengajak Jimin ke studionya. Pernah beberapa kali mengajaknya, namun setelah ia menunjukan lirik lagu yang ditulisnya pada Yoongi yang membuahkan hasil sebuah kalimat pedas yang menyatakan liriknya terbaca seperti lagu anak-anak, atau serangkaian melodi yang dibuatnya yang Yoongi bilang seperti _jingle_ untuk penjual _ice cream_ keliling.

Ingin sekali rasanya Jimin meninju rahang Yoongi agar rahang itu bergeser dan Yoongi bisa berbohong sedikit saja setelahnya.

Tetapi, orang yang jujur dan apa adanya seperti Yoongi memang sulit ditemui.

Maka Jimin mengangguk, "Aku akan menemanimu."

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya, "Buatlah melodi. Aku akan membantumu bukannya mengejekmu."

Jimin menerima uluran tangan Yoongi dan tersenyum, "Sudah janji ya, _Hyung_."

Dan mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kursi yang kehilangan berat dari beban Jimin. Jimin merasa, _ia harus mencoba berdamai dengan segalanya._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Jimin harus dibawa ke psikiater menurut dokter yang dulu memeriksanya di Amerika, _Hyung_." Ujar Seokjin.

Mereka selain Yoongi, Jimin dan Bang PD masih tinggal bersama _manager_ mereka di ruang _meeting_. Menurut Namjoon, ada baiknya yang lebih dulu tahu adalah _manager_ nya alih-alih Bang PD.

"Benarkah semalam dia begitu?" Tanya Hankyung.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya gemas, "Apa aku seperti tengah berbohong?"

Sejin mengangguk paham, "Beban mental yang ditanggung Jimin pasti berat, sebaiknya kita memang membawa ia ke psikiater. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Bang PD nanti."

Namjoon yang tengah mengetukkan telunjuknya di meja berujar, "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Jimin sendirian."

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, "Kita akan bergantian berada di sisi Jimin sebisanya."

Hankyung mengecek ponselnya, "Tapi jadwal kalian selama satu minggu ini terpisah."

Namjoon mengetatkan dagu, mereka hanya punya 3 orang _manager_. Kegiatan mereka di luar studio, agensi dan _dorm_ selalu harus didampingi salah satunya. Cukup sulit jika memang jadwal mereka terpisah-pisah.

Jika 3 di antara mereka ke luar, yang tinggal di _dorm_ tersisa 3 orang dan sialnya, "Jadwal Jimin beriringan dengan jadwalmu, Namjoon. Ah, juga Yoongi."

 _Benar 'kan?_

Sedangkan jika Namjoon dan Yoongi tidak ada kegiatan di luar, maka mereka akan menghabiskan waktunya di studio. Tempat yang lebih sering mereka kunjungi sendiri karena _menciptakan_ kadang membutuhkan keheningan dan kesendirian.

Namjoon mengurut hidungnya, " _Hyung_ tolong kirimkan _schedule_ kami sebulan ke depan padaku, aku akan mencoba membaginya dengan yang lain."

Hankyung mengangguk dan segera menuliskan _e-mail_ untuk Namjoon.

Sejin tiba-tiba berbisik, "Jimin bukan tipe orang yang senang merepotkan orang lain. Kurasa masalahnya bukan pada _schedule_ kalian, namun pada Jimin. Aku rasa dia tidak akan suka kalian saling membagi waktu di antara _schedule_ kalian untuk menemaninya."

Dalam hati, mereka semua membenarkan.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin mengecek ponselnya. Ia yakin sekali ia tidak salah alamat. Namun yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah bar mewah di daerah Gangnam.

Ia mencuri waktu untuk bertemu dengan Jaesuk karena Jaesuk bilang sebaiknya anggota _Bangtan_ yang lain tidak tahu mereka bertemu, ia bilang sebaiknya Jimin berpura-pura untuk tidak ada satu hal pun yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia bilang, dia tidak ingin orang-orang mengkhawatirkan Jimin seperti orang-orang mengkhawatirkannya dulu.

Maka Jimin menurut. Karena sebelum Jaesuk mengutarakan hal semacam itupun Jimin sudah berniat melakukannya. Ia tidak suka melihat ornag lain sedih, terutama anggota _Bangtan_. Apalagi jika kesedihannya itu disebabkan olehnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku ada di depan _Egypt Club_. Oh benar di sini? Tentu saja aku sudah cukup umur. Baiklah."

Mungkin Jaesuk orang yang baik karena telah memintanya untuk memanggil ia _hyung_ saja padahal perkenalan mereka belum lama ini.

Jimin memutus panggilannya dan berjalan masuk. Jaesuk bilang ia sudah ada di dalam. Ketika salah seorang _security_ meminta kartu identitasnya untuk memastikan ia cukup umur, seorang wanita berpakaian merah terbuka menghampirinya.

"Dia tamu dari Jaesuk _Oppa_ , kau Jimin 'kan? Ayo ikuti aku." Ucap wanita itu.

Jimin merasa pening karena lampu berwarna merah yang cahayanya menusuk mata dan aroma dari pafrum wanita itu membuatnya seperti dijejali sebotol parfum untuk diminum.

"Hai, namaku Minji. Kau baru ke sini ya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama Jaesuk _Oppa_." Ujar Minji sembari sebelah tangannya meraih pinggang Jimin dalam rangkulan yang segera ditepis Jimin.

"Ups, maaf. Kupikir kau terbiasa." Lanjut Minji sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya, entah hanya perasaan Jimin atau wanita itu memang sengaja menekan payudaranya di lengan atas Jimin.

Jimin berjengit menjauh, "Maaf."

Minji tertawa, "Astaga, _good boy_. Baiklah, aku akan lebih pelan-pelan." Minji berbelok ke kiri, sepanjang lorong yang di lewati Jimin terdapat banyak pintu.

Ketika pintu dibuka, Jimin sadar bahwa Jaesuk memintanya memasuki sebuah _room_.

"Selamat datang, Jimin." Ujarnya sembari menyesap gelas tingginya dengan seorang wanita seksi tengah bergelayut di lehernya.

Ada 3 pria lainnya di sana, bersama dengan 4 orang wanita.

Jaesuk tertawa kencang, "Tidak usah malu-malu, Jimin."

Jimin merasa ia memasuki tempat yang salah.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang membawanya akhirnya duduk di ruangan ini.

Ketiga teman Jaesuk tengah bernyanyi bersama kelima wanita lain, mereka berdansa di depan televisi besar sambil sesekali berciuman atau saling belai, membuat Jimin merasa jengah saja.

Jaesuk menatap mereka sambil sesekali tertawa, "Bagiamana, Jimin?" Tanyanya sembari menuangkan minuman ke dalam _old fashion glass_ yang tentu saja berisi es batu dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

Jimin tahu tata krama seperti apa, seperti tidak boleh menolak minuman yang dituangkan orang yang lebih tua maka ia menerimanya sebagai tanda bahwa Jimin menghargai Jaesuk meski sebenarnya ini semua terasa salah di matanya.

Ia pernah pergi karaoke tentu saja, namun tidak pernah sengaja menyewa wanita untuk menemani mereka. Jimin juga pernah minum alkohol, toh ia sudah dewasa namun entah mengapa kali ini alkohol terasa salah di mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa _Hyung_ menyuruhku datang ke tempat seperti ini." Desis Jimin sembari menggoyangkan gelasnya dan menghirup aroma dari _whisky_ yang menguar legit.

Jaesuk tertawa, "Kau harus berdamai dulu dengan hatimu, Jimin. Beginilah caranya, kau harus bersenang-senang, mencoba melupakan dan menerima segalanya. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari rasa bersalah itu."

Jimin meminum cairan berwarna cokelat keemasan di gelasnya dalam satu tegukan dan menelannya diakhiri ringisan ringan, "Kurasa alkohol bukan hal yang tepat." Ada rasa manis ringan yang tertinggal di mulutnya dan hangat menjalar dari tenggorokan ke perutnya.

Jaesuk menyesap rokoknya, "Lalu katakan bagaimana caramu bersenang-senang setelah kejadian itu?"

 _Tidak ada._

"Aku melakukan hal ini agar perasaan itu menghilang," mata Jaesuk menyendu, "bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih teringat pada wajah pengawal pribadiku."

Melihat mata yang menyendu dan mendengar nada bersalah diucapan Jaesuk membuat Jimin iba. Ia juga merasakannya. Ia masih teringat pada semuanya, suara letupan senjata berapi itu, darah yang menggenang, teriakan, dan raut kesakitan orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka karaoke di lantai bawah ada _bar_ , kita bisa turun sekarang kalau kau mau." Ucap Jaesuk.

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana _Hyung_ bisa bertahan dengan semua perasaan mengerikan ini."

Ucapan Jimin memancing seringai di bibir Jaesuk, "Bersenang-senanglah. Ada minuman, tarian dan wanita. Itulah sumber kebahagianku."

Jimin merasa tidak benar jika sampai sejauh itu, "Kau tidak takut _scandal_?"

Jaesuk tertawa keras, "Astaga, Jimin. Kau benar-benar masih hijau ya, kau pikir wanita ini bermulut besar? Kau hanya tinggal datang ke _club_ mewah, memesan _VIP room_ dan beberapa pemandu lagu plus-plus," Jaesuk menghisap rokoknya lagi, "tujuan wanita-wanita ini uang dan kita kesenangan. Kita bisa memberi apa yang mereka mau dan mereka bisa memberi apa yang kita mau, semua untung, semua senang."

"Aku tidak sepemikiran."

Jaesuk menuangkan cairan cokelat keemasan itu ke gelas Jimin yang kosong, Jimin meliriknya sedikit, membaca merk minumannya, _Chivas Regal_. Jimin melirik pakaian yang dikenakan Jaesuk, kemeja yang digulung lengannya dengan _coat_ hitam tersampir di punggung sofa, VIP room dan sebotol minuman yang dinikmati bersama keempat rekannya, lima jika terhitung Jimin. _Seleranya khas eksekutif_ _Ibukota_ , pikir Jimin.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak ada _paparazzi_ di _VIP room club_ besar seperti ini," Jaesuk menelengkan dagunya, "nah ayo minum lagi."

Jaesuk mengangkat gelasnya dan Jimin menyatukan gelas itu dalam denting kecil sebelum keduanya menyesap bersamaan dan berakhir meringis bersama, "Aku mengerti kau takut _scandal_ mengingat bagaiaman popularitasmu sekarang ini. Aku meminta si cantik Minji itu datang siapa tahu tertarik, tapi kalau tidak pun 'tak apa. Kita bisa minum bersama-sama. Aku tahu memang banyak _gay_ di antara _idol_ Korea sekarang ini."

" _Hyung_ pikir aku juga?" Tanya Jimin cepat, sedikit banyak tersinggung dengan ucapan Jaesuk.

"Astaga, jangan tersinggung." Jaesuk mengibaskan tangannya.

Jimin mendengus melalui hidung, alkohol sudah mulai mempengaruhinya. Meski sebenarnya ia cukup kuat minum jika dibandingkan dengan anggota _Bangtan_ yang lain.

"Kalau memang kau bukan _gay_ , ayo buktikan sedikit." Jaesuk menyeringai, "Sarah, Minji, kemari gadis-gadisku." Panggilnya pada gadis-gadis yang masih bergoyang sembari menyanyi-nyanyi.

Jimin melirik gadis dengan wajah asing yang mengenakan rok mini dan _crop top_ di atas pusarnya datang mendekat bersama Minji. Dengan kasual Jaesuk mengulurkan tangan menyambut Sarah yang langsung duduk di sisinya, tangan jahilnya meraba paha mulus Sarah sebelum mengecup lehernya dan berbisik pada Jimin, "Nah, kau bisa tunjukan ucapanmu tadi."

Jimin mendecih, ia meraih gelasnya dan meminumnya sedikit sebelum Minji datang dan mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut Jimin, tanpa malu-malu wanita itu duduk di atas pangkuan Jimin, membuat Jimin terperanjat dan nyaris mengeluarkan serapah ketika wanita itu sengaja menekan kesejatiannya menggunakan bongkahan pantatnya.

Minji berbalik dan merangkul leher Jimin dengan lehernya, "Astaga, aku suka sekali dengan pria-pria yang masih perjaka seperti ini."

Jaesuk tertawa pelan di sela kegiatannya meremat buah dada Sarah, "Minji bagianmu, Jimin. Karena ini kali pertamamu, biar aku yang urus segalanya. Kita bisa pesan kamar di lantai atas."

Sesuatu di bawah sana mulai mengeras.

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

 **x**

A/N: (Warn: bahasa non-baku, curhat di sana-sini.)

Ch terpanjangnya Headsot, tanpa cuap-cuap ch ini sudah 4k words *yeye* Tapi sumpah ya, aku benci banget adegan terakhir, gimana sih authornya masa bikin Ma Chim jadi kaya gitu TT pengen nendang authornya ke kutub boleh tydak?/gak!

Maafkan aku yang ganti rate, tadinya di awal pembuatan Headsot ceritanya gak melenceng begini tapi entah mengapa akhirnya pas ngetik ch ini malah jadi begini *getok pala sendiri* Maafkan juga aku bikin karakter Jimin yang keliatan lemah/depressed, aku percaya aslinya Jimin lebih kuat dari yang kutulis di FF ini. FF ini murni fiksi ya Guys, walau settingnya semi-canon. Jadi kumohon jangan baper sama karakter mereka, swear aku ga bermaksud merusak citra baik yang mereka bangun selama ini.

Terus FF ini banyak OC nya karena settingnya yang semi-canon, aku gabisa gitu masukin karakter idol lain buat kujadikan antagonis atau kujadikan manager atau staff mereka. Cuma ga perlu terlalu dipikirin, OC itu cuma sesekali muncul. Pengecualian buat Hankyung sama Jaesuk yang bakal muncul lumayan banyak. Kalau bingung bayangin kaya apa mereka, itu bebas. Sesuai imajinasi reader aja, aku sesekali bakal ngasih definisi tampilannya kaya di ch ini kok.

Mengenai ch kemarin, _lama-lama FF ini musti ganti judul jadi Heartshot?_ Hm, aku bakal pertimbangin sarannya wkwk

 _Suka karakter tokoh utama yang kesiksa?_ ME TOO! Makanya aku jahatin Jimin mulu di FFku, itu karena aku sayang banget sama dia *ketjup*

 _Jungkook kapan bangun? Bakal bangun apa engga?_ Hm, kasih tau gak ya? *sok misterius*

 _Ch di FF ini banyak yang bikin nangis?_ Waw, serius aku masih ga percaya tiap baca review kayak gini karena, plis aku aja kalau lagi ngedit FF ini sering banget nyebut amit-amit, yawla tulisanku kenapa alay banget begini. Sama sekali gaada sedih-sedihnya TT tapi kalau memang FF alay ini sukses bikin kalian nangis, jangan baca di tempat umum terus siapin tisu ya sebelum baca ya. Tapi kayaknya beberapa ch ke depan kalian bakal ngerasa marah deh daripada sedih XD

 _Tetep semangat?_ Pasti. _Keep writing?_ Aye-aye, Captain! _Makasih karena udah_ _nulis FF ini?_ Hiks, I feel emo when I was reading ur good words, you too good to say that to me *halah belepotan englisheu-nya*. Asli seharusnya aku yang bilang makasih karena kalian semua udah mau review FF alay ini, coba kalau kalian semua nyider aku ga lanjutin ini FF TT

Ini dia orang-orang luar biasa yang review di ch kemarin:

 **bxjkv** , _audrie_ , **Monday Kid** , _SparkyuELF137_ , **Park RinHyun - Uchiha** , _calzea_ , **uzi** , _Ly379_ , **Ovey** , _ichikawa haru_ , **PikaaChuu** , _Arlert_ , **SuGanious** , _n. raaa_ (Makasih banyak teman-teman *deep bow)

Kemarin kupikir bakal update minggu depan ternyata ga bisa karena aku keasikan maen game (Sampai Arti Dari Sosokmu nyaris kelewatan updatenya), jadi kali ini ganti ah gamau bilang "see you next the week" ala Junsu (walau itu kyood banget, asli). Sampai jumpa di ch selanjutnya, please keep your eyes on me, Baby :"

 _xoxo,_

 _December D._


	8. Chapter 8

Jimin membasuh wajahnya. Dengan sorot tajam ia menatap bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin wastafel, ia mendesis sebal ketika Jaesuk terlihat berdiri di pintu toilet dan menatapnya 'tak terartikan.

Ia memang berlari ke toilet setelah Minji melakukan hal yang membuatnya mengeras dan ia mencoba menenangkan diri di tengah otaknya yang semakin diperngaruhi alkohol.

"Aku pergi saja, _Hyung_ ," Jimin berbalik, menatap Jaesuk dengan sorot menyesal, "ini bukan gayaku."

"Minji pasti kecewa, Jimin- _ah_."

 _Aku tidak peduli_ , kata Jimin di dalam hatinya. Muak sekaligus sebal karena kenyataan ia baru saja dilecehkan oleh seorang wanita alih-alih melecehkan. Sebenarnya ia pun tidak berniat melecehkan siapapun hanya saja semuanya tidak terasa benar ketika ia merasa dilecehkan oleh wanita yang bahkan hanya dikenalnya sebatas nama.

" _Yeah_ kalau kau tidak suka cara yang tadi, aku bisa membuatmu merasa beban itu semakin ringan tanpa perlu bermain wanita dan menenggak alkohol, hanya saja—" Jaesuk menggantung kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya itu pun bukan gayaku, _Hyung_." Jimin menimpali cepat ketika melihat bibir Jaesuk terbuka, siap meneruskan kalimatnya.

Jaesuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya, sebuah bungkusan rokok, "Ini bukan rokok biasa."

Alis Jimin tertaut.

"Ini rokok yang bisa membuatmu bahagia." Ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dengan kertas putih yang ujung kertasnya dipelintir. Jimin sebelumnya tidak pernah merokok, selain ia batuk ketika menghirup asapnya, ia juga tidak ingin merusak suaranya. Hanya saja melihat dari bentuknya, Jimin yakin ukuran rokok itu lebih kecil dari rokok biasanya.

"Aku tidak merokok, _Hyung_. Maaf." Melupakan sopan santun, Jimin menolak. Ia bisa berdamai dengan alkohol, namun tidak dengan rokok.

"Ambilah satu, coba dan kau akan tahu rokok ini sangat berbeda."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Lalu Jimin membenahi jaketnya sembari menolak uluran rokok itu.

"Baiklah," Jaesuk menyerah, "tapi kau harus ingat rokok ini bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku menjamin itu."

Ketika Jimin membungkuk sekilas sembari mengucapkan _terima kasih_ , Jaesuk yakin Jimin akan kembali padanya. Ia menyelipkan rokok itu di saku jaket Jimin tanpa diketahuinya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **HEADSOT**

Chapter 8

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, BxB, JiKook/KookMin, VMin friendship, M untuk konten dewasa seperti konsumsi alkohol, _clubbing_ , _drugs_ , rokok, dll. Mungkin ada _typo_ terselip, pembaca di bawah umur 17 tahun diharapkan tidak membaca cerita ini)

(Tokoh bukan milikku aku memakai mereka sebagai tokoh karena aku begitu mengagumi mereka. Tidak ada maksud untuk merugikan dan merubah citra baik yang selama ini Bangtan buat. Aku hanya mengklaim cerita ini, tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisannya sehingga sebagai harapan, cerita ini pun tidak menimbulkan kerugian bagi pihak manapun. Kisah ini murni fiktif.)

 _Happy reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Taehyung ketika Jimin memasuki kamar mereka. Hidungnya mengernyit sebelum ia mendesis lirih sekali, "Kau minum?"

Jimin menggeleng cepat, "Tidak."

Kalau saja Taehyung tidak hidup selama bertahun-tahun bersamanya mungkin Taehyung tidak akan menyadari langkah Jimin yang lebih cepat dari biasanya atau matanya yang nanar memandang sudut ruangan, menghindari tatapannya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Taehyung.

"Tatap aku," desis Taehyung sembari hendak bangkit dari duduknya, "kalau memang tidak coba katakan sambil menatapku."

"Ah aku mau mandi," Jimin tergesa berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan, membuka lemarinya dengan tenaga yang seharusnya tidak dikeluarkannya untuk membuka pintu hingga suara pintu yang terbuka itu terlalu keras didengar, ia membawa pakiannya asal, tidak peduli apakah ia membawa piama dengan corak senada atau tidak, "duluan ya, Tae." Pamitnya bermaksud menghindari tatapan Taehyung yang seolah menelanjangi.

Secepat itu pula ia menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang kakinya baru saja diayunkan dua kali, "Kau terlalu transparan di mataku, Jim." Ujarnya.

Jimin menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat, ia nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika melihat satu pesan masuk, _dari Jaesuk._

 ** _Aku meninggalkannya di saku jaketmu, kau tidak perlu mengisapnya sekarang. Nanti saja ketika kau merasa benar-benar tidak tahan, dan buktikan bahwa ucapanku benar._**

Jimin baru saja akan meninggalkan layar pesan sebelum pesan lain dari Jaesuk muncul.

 ** _Ah iya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Berbeda dengan rokok kebanyakan, kau tidak perlu membuang asapnya. Telan saja._**

Satu pesan lain masuk.

 ** _Maaf jika tadi aku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Minji._**

Jimin mendengus sebal. Ia menggeledah saku jaketnya dan menemukan sebatang rokok itu. Ingin rasanya ia membuang rokok itu ke dalam kloset namun entah mengapa ia ragu.

Ketika pintu kamar mandi diketuk, Jimin memutuskan untuk menyimpannya.

"Aku sedang mandi. Pakai kamar mandi lain saja, _Hyung_."

Hoseok yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Mereka menikmati makan malam dalam obrolan seperti biasanya. Jimin lebih banyak diam namun ia merasa bersyukur setidaknya Taehyung tidak mengungkit apapun soal aroma alkohol yang tadi diminumnya. Bahkan tanpa kata ia membawa pakaian yang tadi dipakai Jimin, menyalakan mesin cuci dan mencuci pakaian seluruh anggota.

Jimin ingin mengucapkan terima kasih namun ia bungkam. Rokok yang diberikan oleh Jaesuk disimpannya di dalam sebuah kotak jam tangan di lemarinya. Ia berpikir untuk membuangnya, nanti. _Tidak_ _sekarang_. Karena diam-diam ia pun penasaran mengapa Jaesuk menyebut rokok itu bisa membuat bahagia.

Katakan Jimin bodoh karena ia menyimpan rokok itu dengan harapan _: ia sungguh akan bahagia setelah mengisapnya._

Katakan bodoh sekali lagi karena Jimin lelah, ia ingin bahagia. Ia ingin terbebas dari mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya.

Jimin pikir, _sekali saja. Satu batang saja. Tidak masalah._ Sepertinya tidak akan menjadi masalah, ia yakin suaranya tidak memburuk. Satu saja, hanya untuk coba-coba, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Jimin merasa kepalanya masih pening, efek dari alkohol yang diminumnya masih tersisa sehingga pikirannya pun bercabang. Ia tidak ingat apa saja yang ia katakan, kapan ia makan karena tiba-tiba saja Seokjin sudah merapikan meja makan.

Taehyung meraih jemarinya di bawah meja, "Kami duluan, _Hyung_. Jimin sedikit tidak enak badan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari _Hyung_ - _Hyung_ nya, Taehyung menarik Jimin ke kamarnya. Membawa duduk tubuh keduanya dan menyeka kening Jimin yang berkeringat dingin dengan sebelah tangan, "Kau mabuk? Dengan siapa?" Taehyung memijat pelipisnya ringan.

Mendapat perlakuan sebaik itu akhirnya Jimin membuka mulutnya, "Maafkan aku, aku minum sedikit tadi. Bersama teman."

"Siapa? Kau punya teman selain kami?" Taehyung bertanya lembut sekali.

"Aku juga punya teman!" Jimin memekik.

Benar, mungkin seharusnya Jimin tidak marah karena pertanyaan ringan seperti itu. Semua orang tahu ia bukan Taehyung yang memiliki banyak teman, mungkin jika dikumpulkan teman sesama artisnya saja bisa membentuk satu batalion tentara. Hanya saja, alkohol mungkin memperkeruh pandangannya.

"Lalu kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa punya banyak teman, hah?" Jimin berjengit mendengar nada bicaranya sendiri yang naik satu oktaf.

Ia tahu bukan itu maksud Taehyung bertanya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang nampak terkejut. Tetapi entah mengapa Jimin merasa kesal. Ada bagian di dalam hatinya yang benci kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa Taehyung punya banyak teman sedangkan Jimin hanya berkutat bersama sesama _member_.

"Kau mabuk." Taehyung memaksakan seulas senyum, ada sedikit sorot luka di wajahnya namun ia menutupinya. Itu Taehyung, Jimin tahu Taehyung tidak pernah marah padanya meski Jimin sering sekali marah-marah padanya.

Lalu Taehyung bangkit meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Jimin tertawa sumbang, lihat perbuatannya membuat Taehyung yang begitu mempedulikannya pergi. Taehyung berusaha melindunginya dengan membawanya ke kamar dan tidak membiarkan _Hyung-Hyung_ nya tahu ia mabuk tanpa mengajak mereka. Jimin tahu _Hyung-Hyung_ nya akan marah karena mengkhawatirkannya, dan Taehyung menutupinya dengan mencuci pakaian semua anggota. Memberi banyak pengharum pakaian untuk menyamarkan aroma alkoholnya yang tercium kuat, legit seperti manisan buah dan menusuk seperti fermentasi gandum.

Jimin meremas rambutnya dan mengerang sebal. Ia membuat Taehyung marah dan Jimin tidak suka hal itu. Ia merebahkan dirinya sendiri, menarik gulingnya dan menyembunyikan wajah di baliknya.

Ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, kepalanya menoleh terlalu cepat hingga ia sendiri khawatir mungkin lehernya bisa patah.

Taehyung masuk sembari mengulum senyum, tangannya yang lain memegang cangkir besar yang mengepul samar.

"Kukira kau tidur," desaunya, "aku membuat _lemon tea_ untukmu, ini bagus untuk meringankan efek _hangover_." Lalu ia duduk di sisi Jimin, menyimpan cangkirnya di atas nakas dan mengelus rambut Jimin yang masih lembab.

"Pusing? Mau muntah?" Tanyanya memainkan nada bicaranya sendiri.

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak."

 _Apa Taehyung lupa kalau ia salah satu anggota yang memiliki toleransi tinggi pada minuman membakar tenggorokan itu?_

"Sedikit pusing kurasa." Akhirnya Jimin menambahkan.

Taehyung meraih cangkirnya, "Minum dulu. Ternyata merepotkan sekali harus memeras lemon, kukira satu buah lemon untuk satu cangkir, rasanya jadi asam sekali. Seokjin _Hyung_ akhirnya membantuku, kita punya banyak kalau kau mau lagi. Dengan penuh pengertian aku memeras enam buah lemon untuk kita semua dan akhirnya Seokjin _Hyung_ harus menambahkan banyak gula dan air teh untuk membuat rasanya jadi lebih manusiawi." Gerutunya.

Jimin tertawa kecil di sela kegiatannya meminum teh hingga akhirnya ia terbatuk kecil. Taehyung menepuki punggungnya sambil memperingatkan tentang tidak boleh tertawa ketika sedang minum atau lain sebagainya.

"Kau tidak bersahabat dengan dapur, Tae."

Taehyung menerima cangkir yang sudah kosong, meletakkannya di atas nakas dan merajuk sekali lagi, "Demi Tuhan aku tahu, tidak perlu kau ingatkan. Hanya saja ini 'kan untukmu, aku juga ingin membuatkanmu sesuatu seperti kau yang suka memasak saat aku kelaparan tengah malam."

Ucapan tulus Taehyung membuat Jimin merasa haru membucah di dadanya, "Hentikan, Bodoh. Kau membuatmu merinding."

Taehyung tertawa sebagai balasan. Menarik rebah tubuh Jimin bersamanya di atas kasur, mengungkit selimut dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kakinya lalu menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Tidurlah. Kau yakin tidak mual?" Ucap Taehyung sembari memijat pelipis Jimin sekali lagi.

"Astaga, tidak. Hanya sedikit pusing."

Taehyung mengangguk sembari melarikan lengannya ke bawah tengkuk Jimin, menjadikan bantal untuk Jimin terbaring.

"Nanti tanganmu yang kerempeng itu patah, Tae." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk mencari posisi paling nyaman dan ia menemukannya di lengan dalam milik Taehyung, dekat dengan bahu dan ketiaknya. Sedikit terlalu dekat hingga rasanya Jimin bisa mencium aroma sabun mandi Taehyung yang beraroma lavendel dan _ginger_ —pemberian dari fan.

"Tanganmu lebih kerempeng dari aku, Jim. Sadar diri." Taehyung mendengus cepat, melarikan tangannya yang bebas ke sisi kepala Jimin dan memijatnya lagi. Membuat tubuhnya miring seolah tengah memeluk Jimin yang tidur telentang dengan lengan Taehyung sebagai bantalan.

Jimin diam saja dan membiarkan dirinya tidur bersisian dengan Taehyung. Dalam hati mengakui bahwa memang ia semakin kurus saja belakangan ini, bahkan tubuhnya sudah menjadi lebih kecil dari Yoongi.

"Tidurlah agar efek alkoholnya cepat hilang. Kau tidak akan mimpi buruk kalau aku tidur sambil memelukmu." Taehyung berujar lagi.

"Ya." Jimin menjawab singkat.

Sadarnya jatuh ke dalam pekat begitu cepat. Semuanya gelap, namun senandung Taehyung yang merembes hingga tetesnya jatuh menyentuh dasar hatinya membuat ia seolah menemukan cahaya di kegelapan atau menemukan oasis ketika tengah kehausan.

 _Kalau tidak ada kau, Tae, kalau tidak ada Hyungdeul, aku pasti tidak bisa bertahan._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

April sudah hampir sampai di penghujungnya. Menurut orang tua Jungkook, _Jungkook tidak memberikan perkembangan yang signifikan malah lebih cenderung stagnan._

Dan Jimin benci mendengar hal itu. Sudah lama sekali Jungkook tertidur dan ia begitu merindukan senyuman lucunya atau seringai jahilnya ketika melakukan lawakan di hadapan anggota _Bangtan_ yang lain.

Mereka kini mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan individual mereka masing-masing. Seokjin sudah pergi ke lokasi acara _survival_ nya dan Taehyung mulai dengan _shooting_ dramanya awal bulan nanti. Jimin dan Hoseok beberapa kali datang ke agensi untuk melihat para _trainee_ sekaligus mengamati mereka karena pada akhir bulan nanti, mereka akan menjadi salah satu dari tim penilai. Merupakan hal yang lumrah, setiap bulan semua _trainee_ akan menjalani evaluasi untuk menentukan sejauh mana kemampuan mereka berkembang dan ada di skala berapa kemampuan mereka di nilai.

Agensi tidak pernah bermain-main dalam menentukan _trainee_ mana saja yang sudah siap _debut_.

"Jimin- _ah_ , nanti kalau Taehyung sudah sibuk _shooting_ dia mungkin jarang pulang. Kau bisa tidur sendiri?" Tanya Hoseok sembari mereka berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan latihan yang dipakai beberapa _trainee_.

"Aku akan usahakan." Jawab Jimin sembari menunduk, mungkin tengah menghitung langkahnya sendiri.

"Aku bisa tidur denganmu, _yeah_ kalau kau mau."

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku tahu _Hyung_ akan sibuk di studio seperti Yoongi _Hyung_ dan Namjoonie _Hyung_."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri, bagaimana kalau kau kesepian? Aku sudah bicara dengan Namjoonie dan Yoongi _Hyung_ , kita akan bergantian tinggal di _dorm_." Hoseok melarikan tangannya menyebrangi bahu Jimin dan membawa tubuh Jimin mendekat dalam rangkulan.

" _Hyung_ , aku akan mencoba mengatasinya. Aku tidak bisa terus membebani _Hyungdeul_ atau Taetae." Jimin menjawab.

Hoseok tersenyum, sungguh tipikal Park Jimin sekali. Enggan merepotkan orang lain namun selalu memberi bantuan tanpa dipinta, namun selalu menjadi orang yang peduli pada perasaan orang lain di grupnya.

"Jangan begitu." Balas Hoseok dan Jimin diam 'tak menimpali.

Tanpa sadar langkah kaki keduanya sampai di ruang _practice_ , di ruangan ini _trainee_ yang tidak memerlukan tambahan pelajaran vokal dan _dance_ dari _trainer_ bisa berlatih. Masuk ke dalamnya membuat Hoseok teringat masa lalu, ketika ia berkali-kali masuk ke dalam ruangan vokal dan mendapat ektra pelajaran vokal dari _trainer_ alih-alih bisa bebas berlatih tanpa ada mata _trainer_ yang menyorot menyeramkan.

Jungkook salah satu _trainee_ itu. _Trainer Bighit_ selalu merasa kemampuannya cukup dan dia dibiarkan melakukan apa yang disukainya sebelum evaluasi, ia bisa tidur seharian di _dorm_ atau menuju ruang _practice_ dan berlatih bersama anggota _trainee_ yang dirasa sudah cukup seimbang kemampuan tari dan menarinya.

Hoseok beberapa kali berada di posisi seperti Jungkook, namun tidak sering. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan hari-hari terakhir sebelum evaluasi dengan berada di ruangan tempat _trainer_ vokal atau _rap_ atau memperbaiki penampilannya di kamera bersama _trainer_ visual mereka.

"Dulu kau sering sekali berada di sini ya, Jimin- _ah_." Ujar Hoseok. Fakta bahwa Jimin hanya memerlukan waktu hanya satu tahun _trainee_ sebelum akhirnya _debut_ selalu membuatnya bangga.

 _Seperti melihat adik yang tumbuh besar, seperti melihat adikmu begitu berprestasi._

"Tidak, _Hyung_ ," Jimin melemparkan pandangan melihat beberapa _trainee_ yang masih menari bersamaan, menarikan lagu mereka, "aku sering ada di _gym_."

Ah benar juga, Hoseok hampir saja lupa Jimin diminta untuk menurunkan berat badan dan membentuk tubuh sebelum _debut_ dulu.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang _trainee_ memekik kaget. Membuat _trainee_ lainnya berhenti menari dan menoleh melihat ada Hoseok dan Jimin yang mengamati. Agensi saat ini tidak memiliki _trainee_ wanita sehingga Hoseok dan Jimin tidak melihat tatapan memuja khas fan wanita, namun lebih ke tatapan kagum.

Mereka membungkuk serentak sembari mengucap salam.

Hoseok dan Jimin menanyakan nama mereka satu persatu dan mencoba mengingatnya.

"Silakan berlatih lagi, anggap saja kami tidak ada." Hoseok mempersilakan.

Mereka mengangguk dan mulai memutar lagu _Boy in Luv_ dari _speaker_ , entah mengapa saat lagu sampai di bagian Jungkook bernyanyi, mata Jimin terasa panas. Dadanya sesak. _Ia rindu Jungkook, rindu sekali._

"Yang namanya Minho itu terlihat paling menonjol di banding yang lain ya, Jimin- _ah_?" Hoseok bertanya sembari menunjuk pria bertubuh kurus tinggi dengan potongan rambut seperti mangkuk yang entah mengapa membuat Jimin teringat pada Jungkook.

Jungkook juga selalu menjadi yang paling menonjol dibanding yang lain karena ia bisa melakukan banyak hal sama baiknya dan tidak hanya unggul di satu atau dua hal saja.

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar." Namun jawaban Jimin justru bernada kilahan.

Jimin segera berjalan keluar. Dadanya begitu sesak. Melihat Minho yang menari dengan begitu baik membuatnya teringat pada Jungkook.

Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook.

 _Jungkooknya yang kini bahkan tidak kunjung membuka mata._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Mei baru saja lahir. Jimin memandang jauh ke luar jendela _dorm_ mereka yang berada di lantai cukup tinggi.

Seokjin belum kembali. Taehyung yang berhasil mendapatkan peran yang cukup penting sudah pergi ke lokasi _shooting_ yang berada di luar kota sejak pagi tadi.

Namjoon dan Yoongi tengah sibuk di studio mereka dan Hoseok masih belum kembali dari kegiatannya mengunjungi keluarganya. Mungkin sedikit terlalu larut sehingga ia yang tadinya berniat tidak menginap berakhir dengan mengirim _chat_ di grup mereka.

Jimin tidak apa. Ia tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri di _dorm_ yang terasa terlalu luas untuk ditempati seorang diri. Dalam hati ia tergoda untuk pergi ke _practice room_ dan menemui _trainee_ yang masih berlatih hingga larut tetapi sisi lain dirinya ingin tinggal di _dorm_ dan merenung.

Mungkin saat ini Yoongi dan Namjoon terlalu fokus dengan melodi di kepala mereka atau mulai menulis lirik sembari menyesap kopi.

Ponselnya berdenting. Pemberitahun _chat_ masuk ke grup mereka.

 **Haruskah aku pulang?** Namjoon bertanya. Mungkin Yoongi masih belum mengecek ponselnya.

 **Tidak perlu, Hyung.** Jimin membalas.

Jimin ingin rasanya berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa sendirian, namun ia sendiripun tahu kemarin malam ia berakhir mimpi buruk ketika mencoba tidur sendirian. Sehingga dini hari ketika ia terbangun karena guncangan pelan Hoseok, ia memilih untuk tidur bersamanya dan membiarkan Hoseok memeluknya selayaknya Taehyung. Hoseok berpikir mungkin saja Jimin hanya butuh seseorang memeluknya saat ia tengah terlelap dan ternyata memang begitu.

 **Kau sendirian bukan? Kalau begitu ayo datang ke studioku.** Namjoon lagi.

 **Maafkan aku TT** , kali ini Hoseok muncul di _chatroom_. Mungkin Seokjin dan Taehyung sudah terlelap.

Jimin tidak mau merepotkan siapapun. Ia tahu jika ia datang, ia hanya akan merusak konsentrasi Namjoon.

 **Aku ada di practice room, menonton beberapa trainee berlatih.**

 **Nanti kalau aku bosan aku akan pergi ke situ.**

 **Tetapi mereka butuh banyak masukan, sepertinya aku akan di sini sampai pagi.**

 **Jangan khawatir.**

Ia mengirim _chat_ berturut-turut sebelum akhirnya memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana dan ia berjalan menuju balkon. Membuka pintunya dan merasakan angin tengah malam yang seperti mencabik kulitnya dengan suhu dingin yang membekukan.

"Kau sedang apa, Kook? Belum bangun?" Tanyanya kepada angin.

Air matanya luruh ketika ia teringat pada Jungkook dan momen kebersamaan mereka bersama _Bangtan_. Ia teringat ucapan Ibu Jungkook, _tidak ada perkembangan._ Entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya takut.

Bagaimana jika selama ini ia menunggu hal yang sia-sia? Bagaimana jika Jungkook tidak kunjung bangun bahkan hingga usianya bertambah satu tahun? Bagaimana jika akhirnya justru Jungkook pergi?

Ia teringat pada mimpi buruknya saat itu. Ketika ia melihat Jungkook pergi bersama petugas keamanan itu.

Jimin takut, takut sekali.

"Kau tidak akan pergi 'kan, Kook?"

Dan ia menggerung dalam tangis. Membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai balkon yang dingin. Membiarkan angin menerpa pipinya hingga kebas. Membiarkan lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia butuh seseorang untuk memeluknya, ia butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya tenang.

 _Namun tidak ada siapapun di sini._

Jimin tidak tahu berapa lama ia menangis. Yang ia tahu kini matanya pegal dan sulit terbuka karena kelopak matanya yang membengkak.

 _"Ini rokok yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."_

Sejurus kemudian ia teringat pada ucapan Jaesuk. Ia merasa begitu penat sekarang dan ia butuh sedikit pengalihan. Mungkin lebih baik jika ada satu atau dua teguk alkohol, namun Yoongi selalu menyembunyikan alkohol di kamarnya dan Jimin tidak bisa membawanya.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, ia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin memutar rokok itu dengan jemari, sesekali memelintir ujung rokok yang kertasnya dibuat terpelintir pula. Ia masih belum membakarnya. Namun ada pemantik yang biasa dipakai Seokjin untuk membakar sumbu lilin aromaterapi di dekat kakinya.

Ia membiarkan dirinya duduk di lantai.

"Apakah ini tidak masalah?" Tanyanya ragu.

Tetapi ada secuil rasa penasaran yang menggelitik hatinya.

Jimin mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana orang merokok itu, maka ia melarikan rokok itu ke sela bibirnya, filter rokok terasa kurang pas di bibirnya. _Seoalah semua keasingan ini salah, atau barangkali **memang** salah._

Salah satu tangannya meraih pemantik dan mulai menyalakan api, tangan lainnya menutupi nyala api itu dengan sebelah tangan, menjaga agar angin tidak jahil dengan memadamkan nyala kecilnya.

Ketika api kecil itu membakar ujung rokok yang terpelintir seperti sumbu, Jimin mengingat ucapan Jaesuk untuk menelan asap rokok itu alih-alih membuangnya seperti rokok kebanyakan. Jimin pikir, _apakah rokok ini sungguh-sungguh membawa kebahagiaan karena bentuk dan cara mengisapnya yang berbeda?_ Ketika di Busan dulu, saat teman-teman sebayanya merokok, mereka selalu bilang rokok bisa membuat mereka merasa tenang.

 _Apakah rokok ini lebih baik lagi? Apa karena mahal? Atau karena unik dan berbeda?_ Entah. Jimin tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu ketika ia menelan asap itu, ia merasa dadanya sesak dan ia terbatuk-batuk keras hingga matanya berair. Namun Jimin merasakannya, _rasa damai itu_. Tidak, ini bukan kebahagiaan. Ini seperti kedamaian.

Jimin terus mengisapnya hingga rokok itu tersisa ujur filternya dan ia membuangnya dari sela pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari besi.

Ia tertawa keras, suara angin terdengar lucu di telinganya. Ia jatuh merebahkan diri dan merasakan kedamaian serta kebahagiaan yang tidak biasa. Tiba-tiba banyak melodi memantul di kepalanya, ia menggumam sedikit. Bernyanyi riang seolah tidak pernah terjadi hal buruk apapun di hidupnya. _Seolah masalah Jungkook bukanlah sesuatu yang harus membuatnya tegang._

"Hahaha." Ia tertawa hingga matanya berair ketika melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan di bawah sana tengah berjalan, "mereka semua tidak punya kepala hahaha."

Ia tertawa. Lalu perlahan bangkit, beranjak dari lantai balkon yang dingin menuju ruangan tengah. Menyalakan televisi dan membawa berbagai macam _snack_ yang ada di dalam lemari penyimpanan sembari terus tertawa. Hatinya begitu ringan, mendadak semua hal terasa lucu di matanya.

 _Ia sungguh merasa bahagia._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu membodohi anak itu?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya bernama Daehoon.

Jaesuk tertawa keras sembari menyesap minuman di gelas tingginya, minuman berwarna pekat dengan aroma yang begitu memikat.

" _Yeah_ , membodohi sedikit tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi untuk mendapat lebih dari ini." Jaesuk menyeringai senang.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Daehoon yang merupakan teman baik Jaesuk menggeleng. Keduanya kini berada di salah satu meja _VIP_ di _Egypt Club_.

"Daehoon," Jaesuk membisik, "anak itu sedang ada di puncak popularitas benar?"

Daehoon mengangguk, semua orang jelas tahu hal itu. Hanya saja merupakan hal yang sedikit aneh menurutnya Jaesuk sampai berbohong soal ia yang pernah menjadi penyanyi dan _bodyguard_ yang tertembak, seolah sedang membuat masa lalunya seperti Jimin padahal menurutnya daripada melakukan semua hal bodoh itu, lebih baik Jaesuk menjadi seperti biasanya. Menawarkan kenikmatan atas barang yang dijualnya tanpa perlu banyak berdusta toh semua orang tahu kenikmatan itu benar adanya. Toh dengan begitu Jaesuk bisa mendapatkan uang yang lumayan daripada membuatnya rugi dengan mentraktir minuman untuk Jimin dan memberinya rokok.

 _Padahal rokok itu bisa diuangkan begitu mudah._

"Kalau kita hanya menjual barang pada anak itu, menawarkan kenikmatan, kita hanya mendapat keuntungan dari penjualan—" Jaesuk mencoba menjelaskan.

"Bertele-tele sekali. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Daehoon memotong tidak sabar.

"Kalau kita bisa mendapatkan bukti anak itu memakai barang kita, kita bisa menjual bukti itu pada agensi lain dan mendapat uang dari agensi yang ingin menghancurkan agensi yang menaungi anak itu. Itu sangat menguntungkan."

Daehoon mulai paham maksud kawan baiknya itu.

"Atau kita bisa menjual informasi itu pada agensinya sendiri dan agensi itu akan membayar lebih besar untuk berusaha memusnahkan informasi itu dan membuat artisnya tetap bersih." Jaesuk menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Kau benar-benar licik, Keparat." Daehoon menyulangkan gelasnya membuat denting yang terdengar merdu di telinga keduanya, bayangan uang yang banyak memutar di kepala.

"Atau kita bisa licik sedikit, kita menjual info itu bukan hanya ke agensinya tapi juga agensi lain. Kita akan buat mereka semua mengeluarkan banyak uang dan berakhir dengan hancurnya karir bermusiknya. Terdengar menyenangkan sekali jika nanti aku mengirim bukti itu ke polisi." Jaesuk mengakhiri dengan tawa lebar.

"Wow-wow, itu sedikit jahat. Tapi aku suka caramu mencari peluang." Daehoon menimpali.

Dua orang wanita berpakaian seksi menghampiri mereka, menawarkan diri untuk menemani keduanya malam hari ini.

"Makanya kita bermain sedikit lagi, akan sulit menarik artis baik-baik sepertinya kalau tidak dengan cara berpura-pura menjadi orang yang pernah mengalami nasib sepertinya, kita bisa menarik simpati anak itu. Dia bukan tipe artis yang akan mencari barang, ia terlalu lurus dan kejadian ini akan sangat menguntungkan kita. Ah, andai saja si Jungkook-Jungkook itu mati, pasti saat ini kita sudah bisa mendapatkan buktinya dengan mudah." Jaesuk merangkul gadis itu santai.

"Ayo buat dia menaruh simpati padamu dan menyeretnya ke lubang ini pelan-pelan." Daehoon ikut menyeringai.

Jaesuk tertawa keras sembari menyisipkan telapak tangannya ke balik pakaian yang dikenakan gadis yang kini duduk di pangkuannya sembari menciumi wajahnya, "Sebentar lagi dia akan datang padaku."

"Bagaimana dengan menambah skandal lain? Seperti wanita begitu?" Daehoon mengusulkan.

"Ide bagus. Kita hanya perlu mendapatkan momen yang tepat dan kita bisa mendapatkan banyak fotonya." Jaesuk menjawab.

Gadis yang duduk di samping Daehoon sembari merangkul pinggang Daehoon tiba-tiba berujar meski ia tidak tahu apa yang dua orang _client_ nya ini sedang bicarakan, "Sekalian saja jual ke wartawan."

 _Lampu disko di atas kepala Jaesuk berkelap-kelip._

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

 _A/N:_ ( _warn_ : bahasa non baku, curhat di sana-sini)

 _Ch_ ini _3.8 k words_ loh tanpa _A/N_ , duh senang bisa ngetik panjang buat _ff_ ini, padahal biasanya mentok di bawah _3k_ :")

Sebel banget gak sih sama si Jaesuk? Kok aku sebel banget. Kok dia jahat.

Dan untuk salah satu _reader_ yang bertanya kenapa cerita ini makin lama semakin melenceng dari judulnya, jawabanku adalah: ini ga melenceng kok sayang, justru ini tuh korelasinya. Hubungan sebab-akibat. Karena JK ketembak akibatnya jadi banyak banget 'kan? Aku coba buat nyeritain akibatnya dulu sebelum _ending_. Dan kenapa judulnya Headsot? Karena tembakan di kepala itulah awal mula cerita ini, sesimpel itu aku milih judul/gak kreatif emang

Dan maaf karena menghancurkan harapanmu yang mikir cerita ini bakal fokus nyeritain Jk setelah kejadian itu karena judulnya yang ga kreatif. Emang bakal nyeritain itu kok, cuma belum sekarang maaf kalau jadinya _ff_ ini terkesan kebanyakan muter-muter. (aku seneng banget kamu mikir cerita ini bakal _angst_ karena aku yang bikin. Sepertinya cap _author_ spesialis ff menye-menye berhasil aku sandang LOL) _Anyway_ makasih udah nyempetin ngePM aku, kenapa aku tulis lagi jawabnnya di A/N? Jaga-jaga aja kalau ada yang berpikiran sama kaya kamu. _But I do love you so much Baby,_ makasih udah selalu muncul di kolom _review_. Sini aku ketjup tjintah~

Dan ma Chim gak ena-ena sama Minji kok, aku ga ngasih warn soal seks atau straight pair di ch lalu, ingat? Kalau ada pasti aku kasih warnnya kok.

Hankyung, Jaesuk, Daehoon, Minji, Sarah atau siapalah cuma OC kok.

 _Jangan buat Jimin jadi badboy, jangan siksa Jimin, jangan buat Jimin depresi?_ Ehehe, suka-suka authornya dong mau dibawa kemana ini cerita/duar!

 _Gada gambaran soal ending?_ Tetap tunggu, Sweets. Cerita ini ga ada plot twistnya kok (mungkin). _Percaya ships over?_ Aku juga. Emang ada orang-orang yang kaya gitu. _Mencium aroma masalah baru?_ Penciumanmu tajam, Nak :')

 ** _Ketebak dong rokok apa yang Jaesuk kasih itu? Ayo coba tebak kelanjutan kisahnya!_**

Thanks to:

 **bxjkv** , _Ly379_ , **24noona** , _ViScarlett_ , **SuGanious** , _SparkyuELF137_ , _Monday Kid_ , **avis alfi** , _n.raaa_ , **uzi** , _Yuli Alvianita_ , **Namiya** , _ichikawa haru_ , **Yohanasoherti98** , _Hyun Shine_ , **aya** , dan _Guest_.(Sayang kalian semua huhuks)

 _Lots of Love,_

 _December D._


	9. Chapter 9

Jaesuk tersenyum simpul. Sesuai dugaannya, _Jimin kembali padanya_. Menanyakan barang yang dijualnya. _Semuanya sesuai dengan rencananya._

Ia hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lagi hingga ia bisa mendapatkan bukti yang kuat dan menjualnya pada agensi, atau mungkin agensi lain dan wartawan.

Bayang-bayang uang melayang di kepalanya. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu Jimin- _ah_ , tidak semua hal bisa didapatkan secara gratis meskipun kita teman." Ucap Jaesuk, tangannya menggoyangkan gelas berisi _wine_. Menghirup aromanya kuat-kuat sebelum menyesap air keunguan pekat itu dengan lebih halus.

Jimin mendecih, "Aku tidak minta, _Hyung_. Astaga." Jimin turut menyesap minumannya halus. Ia duduk sendirian, tidak ada satupun wanita yang duduk di sisinya. Jaesuk telah menyerah dengan cara itu. Mungkin Jimin memang bukan tipe pria yang mudah tergoda oleh wanita.

Tetapi bukankah semua wanita cantik bertubuh molek, berwajah cantik dan berkelakuan menggairahkan adalah kelemahan semua pria? Ah _tidak_ , pemikiran lain menyusup ke kepala Jaesuk.

Tidak semua pria tergoda oleh wanita. Jika pria itu adalah tipe pria yang tidak menyukai wanita. _Anomali_. Jaesuk pikir, munafik jika pria menolak wanita sesetia apapun ia pada wanitanya. Bukankah bisa berarti Jimin termasuk _anomali_? Ataukan agensinya telah mengajarkan Jimin untuk tidak mudah jatuh cinta pada wanita selama mereka masih terikat kontrak? Ah, ia tidak suka menerka. Biarlah ia berpikir bahwa hal ini karena; _Jimin tidak suka perempuan._

Kemudian ia menyeringai. Mungkin jika ia bisa mendapatkan bukti soal keanomalian Jimin ia akan membawa lebih banyak lagi pemasukan. Ia akan menghubungi Daehoon dan mendiskusikan mengenai hal ini pagi nanti.

"Lalu kau mau beli?" Jaesuk bertanya.

Jimin terlihat ragu. Bibirnya dan jemarinya bergetar samar.

"Aku bisa membantumu," lidah Jaesuk menjilat bibir bawahnya, "aku akan menghubungimu nanti setelah aku mendapatkan barangnya dan kau tinggal mentransferkan uangnya padaku nanti." Semakin lihat pula mulutnya membujuk.

Tanpa diduga Jimin mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari saku jaketnya, "Sekarang saja transaksinya. Aku akan menghubungi _Hyung_ jika aku punya waktu untuk bertemu dan membawa barangnya."

Jaesuk tersenyum miring, ternyata Jimin tidak sebodoh yang terlihat. Apakah ia harus ber _acting_ lebih _natural_ lagi dan membuat Jimin memercayainya? Akan merepotkan nantinya jika Jimin hanya menghubunginya untuk mengajak bertemu bukan untuk membicarakan transaksi mereka.

Oh, mungkin ia bisa minta bantuan Daehoon untuk memotret transaksi mereka nanti? _Hm_ , tetapi sepertinya ia tidak boleh terlalu bernafsu. Ia harus bermain tenang jika ingin mendapatkan keuntungan yang setimpal. _Bukankah begitu?_

"Baiklah. _Hyung_ setuju," ia meraih uang yang Jimin sodorkan, "kau mau sejumlah uang ini tanpa tahu berapa harganya?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Itu tidak penting."

"Kau memang benar-benar mirip aku dulu, Jimin- _ah_."

Ia akan memancing Jimin sedikit lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan bukti yang lebih kuat.

 **x**

 **x**

 **HEADSHOT**

 **Chapter 9**

(BTS Fict, BxB, canon but not really, OOC, JiKook/KookMin, VMin friendship, rated M untuk konten dewasa seperti konsumsi alkohol, rokok, clubbing, drugs dll. Mungkin ada typo terselip, mohon diingatkan. Pembaca di bawah usia 17 tahun diharapkan tidak membca ceria ini.)

(Tokoh bukan milikku, aku memakai Bangtan sebagai tokoh sebagai wujud kekagumanku pada mereka. Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dimohon untuk tidak mengaitkan **_Bangtan_** yang sesungguhnya dengan **_Bangtan_** yang ada di cerita ini karena penulisan cerita ini tidak bermaksud untuk merusak citra baik yang selama ini **_Bangtan_** bangun. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penilisan cerita ini sehingga sebagai harapannya cerita inipun tidak merugikan pihak manapun.)

 _Happy Reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Namjoon sedikit heran melihat persediaan makanan mereka di lemari pendingin cepat sekali berkurang. Meski ia tidak pernah memasak seperti Seokjin, tetapi ia sekilas mengingat ada banyak _snack_ yang hilang begitu cepat.

Terlebih, ia bisa menduga siapa yang melakukannya. Ia dan Yoongi terlalu sibuk di studio mereka masing-masing hingga ia menduga mereka tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk bisa duduk manis sembari menggasak _snack_. Hoseok pun sama sibuknya. Baiklah, Jimin juga cukup sibuk dengan kegiatan lainnya di agensi. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering tertawa, ia makan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Salahkah apabila ia menduga?

Namjoon senang dengan perubahan adiknya itu tentu saja. Namun ia pikir, _Jimin bukan orang seperti itu._ Bahkan ia sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun untuk menemaninya pergi tidur dan menurut Sejin ia terlalu baik-baik saja untuk dibawa ke psikiater.

Ia baik-baik saja.

 _Tetapi benarkah?_

Bukankah ia sedemikian hancur beberapa minggu yang lalu?

"Buruk sekali wajahmu kalau mengerut begitu," Seokjin berkomentar, "kau tidak senang bisa menghemat uangmu dengan berhenti membeli makanan di luar memangnya?"

Namjoon meringis kecil. Sesungguhnya ia tidak enak hati pada _Hyung_ tertuanya. Seokjin baru saja kembali pagi hari tadi dan disambut dengan isi meja makan yang kosong, "Maaf _Hyung_. Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang melodi terbaru sedikit."

Seokjin mengangkat bahu, "Sebaiknya simpan pemikiranmu itu dulu. Aku yakin itu bukan tentang melodi."

Seokjin terkadang terlalu perasa. Namjoon sampai tidak punya hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain tersenyum hambar.

"Omong-omong apa kalian tidak makan apapun selain _snack_ dan _ramyun_?" Seokjin yang terngah berjongkok di hadapan lemari pendingin bertanya. Sedikit banyak ia terheran melihat isi lemari pendingin mereka yang hanya terisi bahan mentah, air dan beberapa kotak es krim.

"Aku membeli makanan di pesan-antar selama _Hyung_ tidak ada," Namjoon menjawab cepat, "sepertinya nafsu makan Jimin sudah kembali."

"Jimin?"

"Ya," Namjoon bergerak gusar, "aku, Hobi dan Yoongi _Hyung_ hanya pulang ke _dorm_ untuk tidur, mandi dan makan bersama. Kurasa itu Jimin."

Seokjin mengecilkan nyala kompornya, "Apa maksudmu itu Jimin? Kau tahu Jimin tidak baik-baik saja. Dan jika ia baik-baik saja pun, ia tidak akan semudah itu makan seperti babi dan melupakan diet kesayangannya."

"Justru itu _Hyung_ aku―"

" _Hyung_!"

Ucapan Namjoon terhenti dengan pekikan riang Jimin yang segera meraih bahu Seokjin dalam rangkulan meski kesulitan, "Kapan _Hyung_ pulang? _Hyung_ masak apa?" Kepalanya melongok ke arah wajan, "Ah tumisan daging kesukaanku!" Pekiknya semakin riang. Ia memakai celana katun selutut dengan kaus sebagai atasannya, rambutnya sedikit berantakan khas orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur. Dan senyumannya begitu cerah seperti mentari pagi ini.

Namjoon dan Seokjin bertukar pandang. _Benar, Jimin terlalu bersikap baik-baik saja._ Entah ini sekedar sandiwaranya di hadapan mereka atau munkgin memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Seokjin dan Namjoon telah mengenal Jimin sedemikian lama. Dan Jimin adalah tipe pemikir yang senang menyembunyikan masalahnya. Tetapi tidak sebaik ini hingga Namjoon dan Seokjin merasa seperti Jimin tidak memiliki masalah apapun di hidupnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Semuanya diam. Mereka saling menukar pandangan melihat Jimin yang sudah menambah nasi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Masakan _Hyung_ memang paling enak." Puji Jimin di sela makannya.

Seokjin mengulaskan senyum kecil. Senang rasanya melihat Jimin seperti sedang baik-baik saja. Tetapi ada bagian kecil dari hatinya yang justru merasa semua ini terlalu aneh. Ada bagian kecil dari hatinya yang justru berharap melihat Jimin dengan mata sembab, nafsu makan yang terjun payung dan wajah yang kelewat kuyu.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Jimin- _ah_." Hoseok menaruh bagian terbesar daging di piringnya ke piring Jimin kemudian menyentil ujung bibir Jimin yang mengerucut penuh dengan ujung sumpit yang dibalas Jimin dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya menyipit.

Yoongi menyesap kopinya, melempar pendangan tajam ke arah Namjoon yang segera dimegertinya, "Kalian berdua nanti bertugas mencuci piring." Namjoon berujar cepat.

"Loh?" Hoseok berbalik cepat, "hari ini 'kan gilirannya Yoongi _Hyung_."

Yoongi meletakkan cangkirnya dan menggeram, "Apa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Iya-iya." Hoseok menjawab dengan bahu mengkerut dan mendapatkan tawa lebar Jimin sebagai balasan. Jimin tertawa seperti ia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang lucu setelah sekian lama menangis. Suara tawanya keras dan tingkahnya heboh hingga air matanya menggenang.

"Hobi _Hyung_ takut hahaha."

Seokjin segera menengahi, "Sudah. Tidak baik bicara selama makan."

Dan mereka melanjutkan makannya.

Kali ini bukan hanya Namjoon yang terkaget, Seokjin juga. Jimin makan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Banyak, terlalu banyak. Ia tertawa lebar sekali, bahkan terlalu lebar.

Bukan ia tidak senang hanya saja semua ini terasa semakin ganjil di matanya.

" _Hyung_ lihat 'kan?" Namjoon memulai.

Ketiganya duduk di depan televisi. Hoseok dan Jimin tengah sibuk di dapur, merapikan bekas makan mereka sekaligus bekas Seokjin memasak tadi.

"Kau benar." Seokjin bergumam lirih, seolah ia tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ia bahkan tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk tidur memeluknya seperti saat Taehyung masih ada di sini." Yoongi bergumam.

Mei belum sampai di pertengahan, tetapi semua perubahan Jimin terlalu banyak di bandingkan saat Taehyung masih ada di _dorm_. Saat Taehyung ada, bahkan Jimin masih sering tiba-tiba menangis dan memerlukan banyak pelukan dari anggota yang lain. Bahkan ia bisa muntah saat Yoongi memaksanya makan. Bahkan Namjoon hampir lupa bagaimana bentuk senyum Jimin yang sesungguhnya karena anak itu terlalu banyak menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

"Aku bukan tidak senang dengan perubahan Jimin," Namjoon berbisik lirih seolah takut Jimin akan mendengarnya, "tetapi bukankah ini aneh? Maksudku bukan aku sedang mencurigai adikku hanya saja―"

"Aku juga merasakannya." Seokjin memotong cepat.

Yoongi meremat sisi kepalanya dan mendesau tertahan sembari melempar kepalanya ke bahu Seokjin, "Astaga, apa yang membuat anak itu cepat sekali berubah."

Mereka bahkan tidak merasa melakukan apapun yang berguna beberapa hari terakhir ini dan Jimin telah bersikap seolah kemarin tidak pernah ada hal buruk di hidupnya.

"Biar aku yang mencari tahu. Kalian harus fokus pada musik sedangkan aku tidak punya hal lain yang bisa dilakukan. Biar aku yang mencoba mencari tahu." Seokjin memutuskan pada akhirnya. Namjoon dan Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangguk karena suara Jimin dan Hoseok riuh mendekat.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Tidak kusangka ini akan lebih lama dari terakhir kali pertemuan kita, Jimin- _ah_." Jaesuk berujar di sela-sela nyanyian Minji dan Daehoon.

"Yeah," Jimin melirik ke arah seorang pria lain yang duduk di sisinya, "aku sedikit sibuk ahkir-akhir ini."

Jimin merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan pria di sisinya yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bertubuh tegap dan wajahnya tampan. Matanya tajam dan senyumannya seolah mampu membuat wanita manapun bertekuk lutut. Sekilas Jimin melihat Kyungsoo sebagai perpaduan antara Bi Rain dan Taehyung, wajah daj bentuk tubuhnya sangat menarik. Hanya saja Jimin merasa tidak nyaman karena Kyungsoo menatapnya begitu lekat seolah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ditatap di ruangan ini selain Jimin.

"Seperti permintaanmu, aku membelikan separuh dari uangmu dan menyimpan separuh lainnya untukku." Jaesuk membuang asap rokoknya ke leher Laura, wanita yang kini duduk di pangkuannya.

Entah sengaja atau tidak namun Jimin merasa berkali-kali Kyungsoo menyentuh tangannya secara _tidak sengaja_ dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Bisa kita bicarakan hal itu berdua, _Hyung_?" Secara terang-terangan Jimin menunjukkan ketidak nyamanannya.

"Oh astaga," Kyungsoo mendecak, "maaf kalau aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman hanya saja kalau kau mau tahu, aku juga membeli **barang** yang sama denganmu." Kyungsoo seolah sengaja menekankan kata barang yang diakhiri dengan sebuah jilatan di bibir bawah.

Hal itu membuat fokus Jimin teralihkan. _Ah, Jimin pikir ini bisa saja efek alkoholnya._

"Sayang," Jaesuk menggumam, menunjuk Laura dengan rokoknya, "bisa kau temani Minji sebentar?"

Laura mengangguk, " _Of course, Master_." Jawabnya patuh dan memberikan satu remasan nakal di bagian bawah tubuh Jaesuk.

Laura melenggang pergi dan mendekati Minji sebelum menepuk pantatnya sendiri penuh goda dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Jaesuk bersiul sembari melambaikan tangan. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap Jimin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian belum banyak mengobrol sepertinya." Komentar Jaesuk.

"Jimin- _ah_ sangat pemalu, _Hyung_. Dan mungkin ia tidak nyaman denganku." Kyungsoo menerima sebatang rokok yang diulurkan Jaesuk dan mengisapnya tanpa ragu.

"Kau mau?" Jaesuk bertanya. Tentu saja Jimin menggeleng. Entah mengapa Jimin masih saja tidak berani menunjukkan apapun di hadapan Jaesuk. Itu menganggunya karena sungguh ia sudah tidak sabar.

Tetapi Daehoon bilang, _mereka harus lebih bersabar lagi._ Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah ide dari Daehoon, ia yang mengusulkan untuk membawa umpan lain. Hanya saja, Jimin bukanlah ikan yang mudah terpancing. Ini sedikit mengesalkan karena bahkan Jaesuk pun yakin ia sendiri bisa jatuh menyerahkan diri pada Kyungsoo yang terlalu sempurna.

" _Hyung_ jangan terus menawari Jimin," Kyungsoo menyergah, sebelah tangannya naik ke pundak kepala Jimin dan mengusapnya pelan, "dia harus menjaga baik-baik suaranya," lanjutnya dengan sebelah tangannya mulai memijat pundak Jimin ringan dan mau tidak mau Jimin mengakui bahwa sentuhan Kyungsoo terasa begitu nyaman, "seperti aku yang harus baik-baik menjaga wajahku."

"Meh, apa bedanya," Jaesuk mencibir kecil melihat Jimin yang memejamkan mata, "jangan sok melindungi begitu."

dan Kyungsoo melayangkan aksinya, "Tentu saja aku harus melindunginya!" Serunya cepat.

"Eoh? Kenapa? Karena kalian sesama artis?"

Jimin masih memejamkan mata, rasanya begitu nyaman. Terasa seperti pijatan yang sering Jungkook lakukan di sela-sela latihan atau tepukan penuh dukungan dari Taehyung ketika masa _trainee_.

"Karena dia berharga untukku." Kyungsoo menjawab mantap.

Mata Jimin terbuka sepenuhnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Kau bertingkah sangat baik tadi." Puji Jaesuk.

Kyungsoo tertawa. Seorang wanita di pangkuannya sibuk menyesapi lehernya, "Aku sudah ahli."

Dan Daehoon tersenyum senang. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa orang pilihannya benar-benar oramg yang tepat. Yang mampu menaklukan baik pria ataupun wanita dalam sekali tatap. Ah, diam-diam Jaesuk semakin menyukai permainan ini. Sejauh mana Kyungsoo bisa menarik Jimin dan sekuat apa Jimin terus berlagak tidak peduli di setiap pertemuan.

Jimin sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu, berkata bahwa _Hyung_ nya sudah menanyakan kabarnya dan ia harus segera pulang. Dengan terburu dan sedikit salah tingkah anak itu memasukkan bungkusan hitam yang Jaesuk bawa ke dalam tasnya sebelum meraih jaketnya dan memakainya terburu.

Entah karena ia memang sungguh sedang diburu waktu atau karena Kyungsoo yang menatapnya terlalu lekat. Membuat Jimin merasa wajahnya panas dan ada perasaan malu yang begitu asing menampari pipinya.

"Terus lakukan peranmu." Daehoon memerintah.

Kyungsoo mengembuskan asap rokoknya keras, "Itu keahlianku. Asal kalian sungguh membayarku seperti yang kalian janjikan."

"Oh kawan," Jaesuk mendesah, "untuk urusan itu tenang saja."

Jaesuk sungguh tidak keberatan untuk membayar Kyungsoo dengan bayaran yang tinggi karena, _oh astaga_ , Jimin sungguh memberinya uang teralu banyak. Jaesuk bahkan bisa menjual barangnya pada Jimin dengan harga jauh di atas pasaran.

Karena Jimin begitu polos dengan memberikan uangnya tanpa bertanya berapa. Karena anak itu cukup takut dengan memberi Jaesuk setengah dari uangnya.

Benar, Jaesuk sangat suka bermain lebih lama lain dengan ikan besar yang kelewat hati-hati seperti Park Jimin.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tidak tahu sejak kapan benda ini menjadi obat untuknya. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan setiap Jimin mengisap benda itu dalam-dalam. Hingga ia lupa, hingga ia bisa tertawa, hingga ia merasa bahagia.

Jaesuk bilang reaksi Jimin yang menjadi terlampau rakus hanyalah salah satu dari efek benda itu. Selain perasaan tenang dan bahagia itu tentu saja. Mungkin di awal Jimin menjadi sering berhalusinasi, hanya mungkin kini ia bisa sesumbar dengan mengatakan bahwa hal itu sudah tidak banyak mengganggunya lagi.

Ia sudah tidak melihat manusia tanpa kepala ataupun kunang-kunang di bawah kakinya.

Tetapi rasa itu tetap ada. Senang yang membuatnya bisa tertawa tanpa beban. Hingga ia bisa makan dengan lahap dan tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk. Terkadang, bayangan wajah Jungkook melintas. Membuat Jimin merasa kesadarannya kembali tetapi itu tidak pernah berlangsung lama.

"Kenapa aku jadi begini?" Jimin mendesau. Di sela jemarinya terapit sebagang rokok yang belum habis ketika ia mendengar Seokjin memanggil dari ruang tengah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin membuang rokoknya begitu saja. Menyambut Seokjin yang datang dengan kepala pipih dan langkah seperti meloncat-loncat.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Dengan ujung kaki Jimin menendang korek apinya ke belakang, jatuh bebas ke bawah, "Aku sedang mencari udara segar."

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?" Kepala Seokjin semakin pipih dan Jimin tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

Seokjin tidak mengerti mengapa Jimin tertawa. Ia mendekat dan meraih tubuh Jimin dalam rangkulan. Jimin menggusakkan pipinya di sisi perut Seokjin dengan manja.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Dari bawah sini kepala Seokjin terlihat lebih panjang dan pipih, nyaris berbentuk seperti lelehan cokelat batang, "Iya." Jimin menjawab singkat sembari tertawa kecil.

"Kau mabuk?" Seokjin menegakkan badan Jimin dan menangkup kedua pipinya, "Apa kau mabuk Jimin- _ah_?"

Jimin tersenyum, menangkup kedua telapak tangan Seokjin dengan miliknya, "Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin bahagia."

Dan Seokjin mengerti. Ia meraih bahu Jimin dalam rangkulan, "Kau harus tidur."

Seokjin tidak mengerti mengapa ketika ia terjaga dari tidurnya ia tidak menemukan Jimin di sisinya kemudian malah menemukan Jimin berada di balkon dengan pakaian tipis dan senyum selebar sekarang.

Tetapi ia tidak mencium aroma alkohol di tubuh Jimin. Seokjin berasumsi bahwa Jimin memang sedang ingin melupakan segalanya.

Atau barang kali, Seokjin tidak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya bau ganja yang terbakar.

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

 **x**

Aloha, semuanya. Maaf karena baru bisa update dan singkat pula. Aku ngetik di warnet ini. Komputerku rusak terus kujual aja karena musti ganti _PC_ segala macam. Bukan maksudku ingin menggantungkan _reader_ terlalu lama tetapi tolong maklumi keadaanku dan yeah―aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan ditanya _update_ kok. Aku malah senang, berarti ada yang menungguku. Ada yang peduli padaku, *eaa

Jadi update singkat ini memang sekalian _announcement_ buat yang mungkin penasaran _author_ nya kemana kok gak _update-update_? Masih idup atau enggak? Niat lanjut atau engga dan semancamnya. Beneran deh, aku berusaha untuk selalu menyelesaikan apa yang aku mulai (termasuk **I'm Not Him** dan **Sticky Notes** ). Jadi ayo terus bersamaku dan cerita-cerita _on-going_ ku yang masih jauh dari klimaks ini.

Buat yang kemarin sempat menebak ganja, kalian benar yeeey. Toh itu emang mudah banget ditebak -_-"

 **Many thanked to;**

 **Yohanasoherti98** , _Audrie_ , **ichikawa haru** , _ViScarlett_ , **uzi** , **n. raaa** , _adwyasdi_ , **bxjkv** , _Deer Antlers_ , **ayana** , _Guest_ (Guest banyak banget reviewnya, makasih sweet)

 _Bubye!_

 _December D._

 **Ps**. Kalau semuanya sesuai harapan, aku bisa _update_ normal (paling lama sebulan sekali, paling cepat 2 minggu sekali) di tahun 2018 nanti. Aku juga sudah kangen nyampah di FFn, asli :')


End file.
